I will be your Guardian Angel for All Eternity
by Rodrigo Reis
Summary: "Eu estava sempre ao lado dela, a protegendo. Até que seu doceencanto tocou o meu coração até então vazio, como resistir? Como provar a ela que eu era dela?" CONCLUÍDA
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

_O que eu fui ou o que sou não importava naquele momento. Quando decidi por nós, era ela que estava priorizando. Por Deus, eu a vi crescer. Eu a protegi e eu sofri por ela. Sim, eu tinha me apaixonado. Tudo isso para vê-la se esvair por meus dedos débeis? Isso não era justo, porem como dizem: A vida não é justa! Mas eu lutei, lutei com todas as minhas forças para ouvir o coração dela bater novamente. _

_Tão pequena e delicada. Tão ingênua e bondosa. Agora seu corpo quente se congelava em meus braços incapazes de tocá-la._

_A minha eternidade estava em jogo quando meus lábios beijaram os dela, soprando a vida para dentro de seus pulmões já atrofiados. Viva! Viva por mim, minha pequena._

_Maldita hora em que me afastei..._

_Maldita hora em que eu confiei no amor que ele jurava a ela..._

_Maldita hora em que eu disse Adeus..._

_Eu, Jasper Whitlock contarei essa historia de amor para vocês!_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 – O nascimento.**

"_O nascimento é, nada mais nada menos, do que uma golfada maior de ar, um peso a menos nas costa, uma nova esperança no peito." - Drigo_

O vento gelado soprava em meu cabelo desgrenhado enquanto vagava. Eu tinha eternos 21 anos. Andei sozinho por varias décadas entre os humanos. No começo, as emoções alheias a mim invadiam meu corpo como lanças flamejantes de dor. Eu estava confuso, não compreendia o que tinha acontecido comigo. Apenas estava ali, sentindo e influenciando no que as pessoas sentiam sem saber o que pensar.

Eu andava sozinho em busca de outros iguais a mim, se os mesmos existissem. Porem, naquela tarde escura o que senti ao caminhar junto aquelas casas foi totalmente apavorante. Junto com o vento, uma dor forte invadiu meu corpo acompanhado do medo. Eu não soube da onde vinha aquelas ondas intensas de desespero até passar pelo sobrado cor-de-rosa e ouvir os gritos de uma mulher no andar de cima.

O ano era de 1901, lembro-me perfeitamente. Entrei na casa sentindo todo aquele pavor aumentar. Subi os degraus da escada temendo o que encontraria no quarto de cima. Um menino, de aproximadamente 6 anos, cruzou meu caminho com lagrimas escorrendo dos olhos verdes. Seu cabelo cor de cobre era bagunçado embaixo da boina que usava e sua pele era pálida como o gelo. Sentia seu corpo tremer por dentro. O medo que ele exalava, apesar de intenso, não chegava próximo ao que tinha me atraído para dentro daquela casa. Ele chorava sentado em frente a uma porta. Seu pranto era sofrido, soluçava alto enquanto as mãos pequenas tentavam limpar as lagrimas que escorriam teimosamente. Agachei em sua frente, olhando diretamente em seus olhos esmeraldas.

-Não chores, criança. – murmurei apertando-lhe o ombro.

Outro grito se fez ouvir no corredor e eu me levantei, deixando o pequeno menino ainda ali, chorando.

Atravessei a porta e avistei a fonte das intensas ondas de desespero e tristeza. Sua face suada e sua posição mostrava que um parto estava acontecendo. Encostei na porta e fiquei a observar por alguns segundos. Um jovem andava de um lado para o outro do quarto com toalhas molhadas e com lagrimas na face. O pavor também estava ali e brotava por sua testa junto com o suor, porem o pânico maior vinha dela.

Aproximei-me lentamente do leito, sentindo o sopro gelado da morte em seu cangote. Segurei sua mão firme e me concentrei. Eu ja tentara isso antes com algumas pessoas. Aos poucos sua respiração ficou ritmada e ela conseguia empurrar o que seu corpo estrangulava com contrações. Um sorriso ainda tristonho brincava em seus lábios ao observar o jovem marido se encher de esperanças e empolgação.

O choro alto fez-se se ouvir respeitosamente no ambiente pequeno. Olhei fixo para a face cansada da moça e senti seu corpo dar o ultimo suspiro. Seus olhos fixos e vazios eram azulados e transbordavam emoção. O jovem, Jonh Brandon, se agarrou ao pequeno ser que esperneava ao perceber a falta de vida no rosto da esposa. Seu urro de dor foi angustiante, porem, os olhos fixos da menina em minha face me arrepiaram distraindo-me por alguns instantes. O verde era escuro e denso como uma floresta, como os olhos do irmão. Seu rosto ensangüentado era delicado. Jonh chorava feito o menino que estava sentado a porta.

-Alice! – ele murmurava entre soluços. – Alice Mary Brandon. – ele a ergueu no ar com um sorriso fraco nos lábios e depois a trouxe novamente para seu peito. -Edward! – chamou o pai.

O garoto entrou lentamente no quarto de cabeça baixa. A boina na mão estava torcida enquanto os dentes seguravam os lábios trêmulos.

-Venha meu filho. – Jonh o chamou. – Venha vê-la.

Jonh estava confuso. Não sabia o que sentir. Seu peito, afundado em magoa pela esposa falecida em sua frente estava transbordando de alegria pelo nascimento de sua tão sonhada filha.

Edward estava sentado em uma perna de Jonh olhando a pequena Alice. Enquanto o olhar do pai era fixo em Sarah, sua esposa. Segurei seus ombros e deixei meu olhar na altura de sua visão perdida.

-Fique calmo! – tentei confortá-lo. – Tudo ficara bem.

Passei a mão na bochecha de Alice e senti meu peito querer explodir.

-Tudo ficará bem... – repeti para mim mesmo, acarinhando a pequena criança.

Não consegui me afastar daquela família durante aquela semana. Jonh, intensamente abalado com a perca de sua esposa, caiu de cama dias depois do nascimento de Alice. Três pra ser mais exato.

Era uma quarta feira quando ouvi ele chamar Edward no quarto e pedir ao garoto convidar seu padrinho – Carlisle Cullen. – para uma visita. O garoto, sempre fiel e obediente a Jonh concordou com a cabeça e saiu pela porta até o final do bairro. Enquanto caminhava, Edward refletia os últimos acontecimentos.

A morte de sua mãe lhe trazia sofrimento, porem ter a pequena Alice em mãos lhe dava tanta alegria. A culpa também estava presente em seu pequeno corpo.

-Por que se sente culpado, Edward? – perguntei enquanto acompanhava seus passos.

O menino fitava o horizonte enquanto as lagrimas salgadas cortavam o sorriso reluzente em seus lá a cabeça, era tão controversa sua expressão, mas ao mesmo tempo... tão sincera, ingênua.

Logo ele já estava frente ao portão dourado da enorme mansão que pertencia ao final da rua. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele chamava atenção de sua madrinha – Esme Cullen – que ora regava e ora podava alguma planta de seu jardim.

-Meu pequenino Edward! – a jovem mulher de cabelos caramelos exclamou ao ver a figura pequena de Edward na frente do portão. – O que lhe trás aqui, meu querido?

A jovem moça, que agora se aproximava, ficou desesperada ao ver as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto palido do garoto.

-O que aconteceu? – sua voz doce e maternal atingiu meus ouvidos.

O desespero logo foi substituido por compaixão ao aninhar o menino em seu abraço. Sorri ao entender o que Jonh planejava.

-Carlisle! – Esme chamou do jardim. – Venha cá!

Logo o homem alto e loiro saia da grande varanda e vinha para junto de sua esposa. Tão jovem quanto Esme e igualmente amoroso, ele o abraçou.

-Esme querida. Sarah! – Carlisle abaixou o rosto constrangido. –Desculpe não ter dito nada antes.

A mulher levou a mão a boca aberta e apertou o garoto mais ainda em seu abraço. Senti o nó na garganta de Carlisle aumentar enquanto o menino soluçava.

-Meu pai quer conversar com o senhor, padrinho. – ele tentou falar entre os soluços.

Carlisle olhou para Esme que ja tinha as lagrimas nos olhos. Os dois assentiram e rumaram para dentro da enorme casa.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 – Algumas outras perdas, alguns outros ganhos.**

_"Quando a vida lhe oferecer a felicidade com uma mão, conforme-se. Ela ja lhe tirou algo importante com a outra"_

Carlisle estava a sós com Jonh enquanto Esme, sua adorável e maternal esposa ninava Alice em seus braços e sussurrava com Edward algumas historias. A áurea de amor que Esme tinha em volta de seu corpo era quase palpável. Seus olhos azulados brilhavam enquanto ela conseguia arrancar alguns risos do pequeno Edward.

Sorri ao ver que os dois teriam proteção quando, o que eu temia, aconteceu. Ao subir as escadas rumo ao quarto principal, agora onde todos dormiam juntos. Ouvi a respiração fraca de Jonh do corredor. Apressei meus passos até entrar no quarto e ver que a morte mais uma vez passara em minha frente. Astuta, como sempre.

Carlisle tinha os braços apoiados nas longas pernas enquanto os dedos finos se estralavam. A aflição e a frustração o abraçava de forma triste. O primo, e acima de tudo, amigo estava pela misericórdia da jovem e impiedosa morte em sua frente. Fraco e sem forças mais para lutar contra sua perda, Jonh se culpava por deixar o filho e sua doce e esperada princesa sozinhas no mundo.

-Cuide deles. – a voz rouca de Jonh soou baixa, dolorosa. – Eu não estou sendo bom o suficiente para cuidar de meus filhos, Carlisle. Por favor!

Carlisle apertou-lhe a mão e apenas assentiu com a cabeça lentamente.

-Finalmente. – Jonh balbuciou. – Sarah! Parece tanto tempo... - disse deixando sua cabeça pender para o lado.

Antes que o sorriso completasse o rosto de Carlisle, Jonh tossiu e com olhos fixos no nada, suspirou. Morto.

Eu pude sentir a alegria pungente dominar o corpo de Jonh antes de seu ultimo suspiro. Misturada com a dor, a culpa e a pneumonia que lhe corroia os pulmões. Eu pude senti-la por alguns segundos.

Carlisle respirou fundo, e fechou os olhos ainda abertos do amigo. Com passos largos, saiu do cômodo fechando a porta atrás de si. O acompanhei até a ponta da longa escada onde Esme o olhava, sentada na pequena poltrona da sala.

-Como ele esta? – perguntou apreensiva.

Carlisle maneou a cabeça com os lábios retorcidos. A nostalgia estava perdida na tamanha magoa que penetrava seu coração sem autorização. Esme nada conseguiu responder, apenas um suspiro saiu de seu corpo.

Aproximei-me de Edward. O garoto inteligente e de olhos rápidos. Olhava para a cara dos dois adultos intercaladamente. Logo a noticia lhe veio como uma bomba, e antes que ele pudesse emitir qualquer coisa Carlisle se agachou em sua frente.

-Vocês irão conosco, Edward. – a voz penosa tinha um sincero tom de reconforto. -Vamos cuidar de vocês! - os olhos do homem eram fixos na imensidão verde. - Eu prometo. - sua voz não se passou de um simples sussurro.

Apenas um soluço saiu do corpo pequeno de Edward. Uma semana ainda não lhe era o bastante para a perda de sua adorável mãe. Apenas me pus atrás de seus ombros pequenos, e o segurando.

-Calma Edward. – sussurrei próximo de seu ouvido. – Vai dar tudo certo, acredite em mim.

Era como se o garoto pudesse me ouvir. O soluço que a pouco era ouvido pela casa silenciada pela morte, se calou.

-Isso. – continuei a sussurrar. – Iremos enfrentar isso! Confie em mim, amigo.

Edward soltou sua cabeça, deixando-a pender sobre os ombros. Derrotado. Carlisle o puxou para junto de si, e saiu andando até o carro que lhe aguardava na porta. Esme aconchegando melhor a pequena Alice em seus braços fez o mesmo.

Apoiei-me na porta de saída e antes de caminhar até o pequeno balanço do jardim, encarei a agora sombria sala. E se isso fosse impossível, diria que senti o arrepio da morte atravessar meu corpo imortal.

O carro partiu e eu ainda fiquei ali no balanço por mais algumas horas. Era interessante como naquela única semana, eu participei da dor da família Brandon. E a forma de que a felicidade deles – ou uma parte dela – era, de certa maneira, minha responsabilidade. Objetivo.

O sol já estava sumindo pelo horizonte, trazendo a brisa fresca da noite quando eu resolvi deixar aquela casa. O hálito gélido da morte deixara apenas o vazio dentro do lugar que desde minha chegada, predominava a tristeza.

Com o vento novamente soprando em meu cabelo desgrenhado, eu segui pela rua. Tentando ao menos tirar de minha memória as cenas que presenciei ali. Difícil, devo admitir. Seguir em frente agora só iria transformar a minha existência em um vazio absoluto, outra vez.

-Você não precisa disso! – afirmei para mim mesmo.

O vinculo que eu formara com Edward e Alice fora grande, maior do que eu poderia imaginar. Ou agüentar.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 – O tempo passa...**

" _O tempo passa. Mesmo quando isso parece impossível. Mesmo quando cada tique do relógio faz sua cabeça doer como se fosse um fluxo de sangue passando por uma ferida" – Bella, New Moon. _

Quatorze anos se passaram para aquelas duas crianças e seus novos pais, mas pra mim? O tempo não fazia diferença. Mas, os cinco primeiros meses foram o que marcaram meu peito – ou algo que pulsasse dentro dele – a fogo. Para sempre, diria.

Edward, apesar de ainda ter apenas 6 anos, amadurecera como nenhuma criança de sua idade pode fazer. Apesar de todo carinho e atenção vindo de seus padrinhos, eu poderia afirmar com certeza que seu coração corroia toda noite de magoa ao lembrar-se dos gritos agoniados de sua mãe dando a luz a Alice ou os lamentos de seu pai. Esses sim, o torturava com todo o furor.

Todas as noites era a mesma rotina, porem naquela, em que a lua cheia estava coberta de nuvens e a casa estranhamente silenciosa, algo mudou. As luzes já tinham sido apagadas quando eu comecei a sentir a dor que me envolvia todas as noites da cadeira de balanço que costumava ficar no escritório de Carlisle enquanto ele estudava ou simplesmente lia algum romance.

De uma forma – se é capaz de alguma palavra humana descrever – quase que latejante, as ondas de tristezas me atingiram vindo diretamente de Edward. Pus-me de pé em um pulo deixando rapidamente a imensa biblioteca do térreo e subindo as escadas rapidamente até o quarto dele.

-Edward. – eu o chamei assim que entrei no cômodo e aquela ânsia típica me atingiu como uma bala. Seus olhos apertados e seus lábios comprimidos não se alteraram com minha presença, não ainda.

-Edward. – insisti como se ele apenas me ignorasse. – Seja forte, amigo.

Ele maneava a cabeça enquanto a dor de seu peito aumentava. As mãos presas na ponta do travesseiro mostravam a força que ele exercia pra afastar aquelas imagens.

Acariciei os cabelos cor de cobre, sentado ao seu lado na cama.

-Fique calmo. – continuei a sussurrar. – Vamos, você consegue. – incentivei.

Eu ainda sentia aquele embrulho em meu abdômen e o imenso nó em minha garganta. Intensifiquei as ondas de energia que eu acreditava ser capaz de emanar, tentando a todo custo lhe tirar daquele pesadelo.

Aos poucos, os nós de seus dedos esbranquiçados voltavam ao tom normal de sua pele, soltando assim a fronha do travesseiro. Os olhos, antes apertados, se suavizaram.

-Muito bem, Edward. – sorri. – É incrível... – disse encantado.

Era interessante como aquele garoto em especial parecia me ouvir. Todos os que eu tentava influenciar com a espécie de dom que eu tinha - o efeito se não suave, era quase nulo – nada se comparava com ele. Era como se ele absorvesse cada onda de tranqüilidade que eu emanava para ele com total sede e desespero.

Edward parecia ter entrado em um sono profundo, como sempre. Porem a dor ainda chegava a mim em ondas – mesmo suaves – de tristeza.

Eu por alguns segundo fiquei confuso, até me virar e ver o berço da pequena Alice ali, a poucos metros de distancia da cama de Edward. Aproximei-me devagar do berço e ao debruçar-me sobre ele, a imagem que se seguiu realmente foi arrepiante.

A pequena criança estava com o olhar fixo em mim. Seus olhos, carregado de sofrimento me fitavam intensamente, como jamais vira em minha existência entre os humanos. Suas bochechas delicadas escorriam lagrimas, caladas e solitárias.

-O que foi? – perguntei me apoiando no berço e passando meu indicador pela lagrima que escorria por sua bochecha rosada. Em vão, diria.

Meus dedos tocaram a pele macia da criança, porem nenhuma mudança. Nenhuma alteração. Nenhuma resposta. Apesar dela olhar intensamente em meus olhos, eu não existia.

A imensidão verde contida ali, nos pequenos olhos, se assemelhava aos olhos de Edward. Tão delicada.

O que se seguiu porem, me aliviou. Assim como eu senti a magoa que ela emana, tão suave e tênue, Esme também sentiu. Com seu hobbie amarrando no torso, ela entrou pela porta com uma expressão preocupada e se debruçou ao meu lado no berço.

Esme limpou as lagrimas com os dedos delicados e aconchegando-a em seus braços. Ali, naquele momento, estabeleci a ligação mais estranha com um humano.

Eu tinha minhas mãos apoiadas nos ombros delicados de Esme enquanto ela cantarolava para Alice em uma cadeira ao lado do berço rosado. A menina, que resistia bravamente ao sono, me olhava.

Era como se ela realmente me enxergasse. Ou talvez, era o que eu gostaria de acreditar naquele momento, em que quase adormecendo, ela sorriu em minha direção.

-Eu irei te proteger. – sussurrei ao lado do pescoço de Esme, próximo do ouvido de Alice. – Você não ira sofrer... Eu prometo, Alice!

O tempo passou por mim como uma brisa. Imperceptível, se não fosse pelas mudanças notáveis dos humanos.

Edward agora, com vinte anos completos, estava noivo. Conheceu Isabella Swan, ou Bella como gosta de ser chamada, aos dezessete. A jovem moça de cabelo castanho e olhos cor de chocolate trouxe a ele a alegria de viver. Diante de toda a magoa imposta a Edward pela vida, Bella foi exatamente o que ele precisava pra superar a perda de seus pais. Estudando medicina, assim como seu padrinho, ele finalmente compreende os motivos da morte. O que eu ainda não compreendi.

Era engraçado o jeito dos dois. Bella era tímida, apesar de chamar bastante atenção por onde passa. Talvez seja isso o que encantou Edward. As bochechas constantemente coradas realmente faziam seus olhos verdes brilharem. Finalmente ele estava feliz.

Alice também crescera. Agora com quatorze anos, estudava literatura com Esme nas horas vagas do colégio. Sua beleza, apesar de infantil, era estonteante. Os cabelos negros não passavam do ombro e apontavam por todos os lados. A face pálida contrastava com as delicadas esmeraldas que lhe ornamentava o rosto. Seus lábios eram avermelhados e cheios, proporcionais ao seu semblante. Alice era agitada. Inquieta. E extremamente engraçada. A energia que lhe envolvia era tranqüila, alegre. Eu gostava da companhia dela. Claro, nosso laço só cresceu através dos anos.

Edward também era muito ligado a Alice e, às vezes era mais fácil, através dele, protegê-la.

Após ciente do que aconteceu com os pais, Alice pareceu aceitar melhor minha presença. Assim como aquela noite em que seus olhos ficaram fixos em mim, eu fiquei marcado em sua memória.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 – As coisas podem realmente mudar.**

"_Por mais que tememos a mudança, ela vem. Impiedosa, destrói tudo que construímos para deixar apenas o vazio em nosso ser."_

Lembro daquela tarde de novembro com clareza. A brisa estava quente enquanto o sol iluminava a pequena fonte do jardim, deixando as águas douradas. Os dedos de Alice deslizavam na água morna enquanto seus olhos corriam por letras em forma de poesia. Os pássaros cantavam entre as arvores enquanto Esme, ajoelhada no canteiro, plantava suas flores.

Eu estava sentado de frente pra ela, na fonte. Observava como o sol refletia em sua pele, em seus cabelos. Apreciava como seus lábios se esticavam em um sorriso quando, em alguma parte de seus poemas, algo fazia sentido.

Eu ouvi um carro se aproximar. Virei minha cabeça por um momento na direção do portão e segundos seguintes, um rapaz estava plantado na frente do mesmo.

Esme largou as ferramentas na terra quando ele a chamou com todo o ar de seus pulmões.

-Benjamin. – Esme gritou ao vê-lo, chamando a atenção de Alice.

O garoto era alto para seus dezesseis anos. O cabelo era negro e liso, jogado de lado pelo rosto. Sua pele era clara, deixando os olhos negros quase mortais. Seu corpo era forte, apesar dele ser magro. O sorriso fácil no rosto era o sinal de perigo que fez subir por minha coluna o calafrio de aviso.

-Alice! – Esme chamou do portão. – Venha conhecer seu primo. – Ela chamou alegre.

Alice terminou de ler a frase que pairava sobre seus dedos e deixando o livro ali, levantou da fonte rumo ao portão.

Meu peito se apertou em resposta ao sorriso pequeno que tinha em seus lábios.

-Não vá... – sussurrei segurando sua mão no ar. Em vão, devo dizer.

Ela caminhou delicadamente até o portão. Seu vestido claro balançava junto com a brisa. Meu peito inflou em um falso suspiro enquanto eu levantava e seguia até Benjamin, junto com Alice.

-Acho que não precisamos de apresentações aqui, não é? – Esme perguntou eufórica para Benjamin.

Ele maneou a cabeça lentamente. Com um sorriso brilhante demais, levou a mão de Alice de forma clichê até seus lábios que lhe rasgava as bochechas. Eu estava em pé, atrás de Alice enquanto eu via seus olhos fixos no rosto dela. A raiva começou a correr por minhas veias enquanto eu sentia meus pulmões expulsar o ar com fúria de dentro do meu corpo.

É claro que nenhuma dessas reações humanas ocorria em meu organismo naquele momento. Porem era como se ocorressem.

Eu sentia o ódio se acumular em mim enquanto a luxuria ardia nos olhos negros dele. Eu tentava desprende-lo em ondas, como fazia com os outros sentimentos, atingindo alguém para que interrompessem aquilo, porem nada funcionava. Isso só o fez aumentar.

-Vamos entrar! – Esme falou amorosa, como sempre. – Você veio para ficar um tempo conosco, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou feliz.

-Sim. - ele sorria forçadamente.

-Carlisle vai ficar tão feliz...

E com outro sorriso branco demais dirigido a uma Alice totalmente deslumbrada, ele entrou acompanhando Esme. Minha mão foi praticamente atraída para a pilastra de concreto que apoiava algumas flores. Saber que a mesma brisa que refrescava as bochechas coradas de Alice fazia mais efeito do que meu murro, não era algo que eu gostaria de escutar naquele momento.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o frio que eu sentia em minha barriga – efeito da empolgação repentina de Alice – aliviava de uma forma meu nervosismo, aquilo só piora ainda mais o meu - o que eu vim a descobrir e entender, horas depois - ciúmes.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 – A Mente Humana Pode Ser Perversa.**

_"O homem é o único ser capaz de se tornar amigos de suas presas" Autor desconhecido._

Eu podia ouvir os empregados andarem de um lado para o outro no andar de baixo arrumando a imensa mesa de jantar para a celebração desta noite. Edward terminava de arrumar seu smoking quando entrei em seu quarto. Ele estava com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto aquela típica ansiedade que lhe fazia um frio subir pela barriga sempre que ia encontrar Bella. Ele arrumava sua gravata de frente ao espelho enquanto eu sentia o peso dentro de meu peito.

-O que eu faço? – perguntei baixo enquanto ele assobiava distraído. – Você já sentiu isso por Bella? – levantei minha cabeça em sua direção, enquanto a cama macia me sustentava.

Apenas um suspiro de resposta. Era inútil, e no fundo eu sabia. Era algo que fluía naturalmente em meu ser desde que abri meus olhos e percebi que eu era apenas uma companhia muda entre os humanos. Essa sensação era como um instinto que já estava em minha alma desde sempre.

-Obrigado mesmo assim. – sussurrei antes de me colocar de pé.

Saindo do quarto, caminhei pelo corredor vazio enquanto todos estavam em seus respectivos quartos com suas respectivas sensações.

O carinho de Esme flutuava pela casa inteira, inundando o corredor. A responsabilidade de Carlisle e a sua preocupação paternal eram mescladas ao intenso sentimento de amor que emanava dela. A meiguice de Alice também saltitava pelo ar que rodeava meu corpo, me hipnotizando por um momento.

Porem, ao passar na porta do cômodo de Benjamin o que me surpreendeu foi o vazio que vinha de dentro do quarto. Absolutamente nada se quer ecoava de dentro daquele cômodo. Entrei sem pedir licença – literalmente – e o vi na frente do espelho, como Edward.

Novamente senti o ódio corroer meu corpo lentamente. Eu também pude sentir meus olhos se cerrarem e o fitarem diretamente no reflexo do espelho.

-Sabe, não adianta você me olhar assim. – ele pronunciou debochado. – A natureza é desse jeito. – ele falou abotoando a camisa. – Você deveria saber disso mais do que eu, sabe? – ele levantou o olhar com um sorriso maldoso. – Não é mesmo? Você sabe, eu existir e você simplesmente... não.

Era como se meus punhos fossem acorrentados enquanto ele proferia cada palavra. Seu tom venenoso derretia em meus ouvidos.

-O que...? – gaguejei surpreso.

-Convenhamos. Que chance eu poderia ter, se um ser que olhasse para ela como você olha, existisse? Seria injusto, não acha? – ele riu. – Confesse, por essa você não esperava _arcanjo_ – ele disse zombando.

-Como? – perguntei controlado.

Ele se virou em minha direção rindo baixo. Seus olhos negros se fixaram em meu rosto, e me questionei se era pra eu ter sentido algum arrepio com seu semblante.

-Não seja tolo, arcanjo. – ele comentou caminhando até a cama, pegando seu paletó. – Eu achava que você me perguntaria algo mais inteligente.

Eu sentia meu corpo formigar. Talvez o ódio profundo tivesse esse efeito. Meus lábios se afilaram sobre os dentes, e eu parecia estar rosnando.

-Não se altere. – ele comentou virando para o espelho. – Isso só vai te deixar pior. – ele deu de ombros. – Espero que você entenda.

Eu já estava perdendo meu controle. Talvez um soco...

-Esqueça. – ele alertou. – Você não pode me ferir.

Aos poucos eu senti meu corpo imortal relaxando, meus olhos se fecharam no momento certo. Meus ombros penderam e eu sentia meus braços soltos na lateral de meu corpo, largados. A realidade que eu não poderia fazer nenhum mal a ele latejava em minha mente. Assim como o peso de suas palavras, me dizendo que Alice poderia ser minha, caso eu **existisse.**

Ao abrir meus olhos, eu já não estava mais naquele cômodo. Pelo contrario, o corredor estava claro em minha frente. Sentindo o peso de uma montanha em minhas costas, caminhei até o ultimo quarto. A alegria deu-me um solavanco, feito bala ao me aproximar do aposento de Alice.

Sorri cabisbaixo e entrei. Ela estava sentada na cama, com seu vestido rosado de cetim enquanto escrevia em seu diário. Caminhei até sua direção, e em pé em sua frente, alisei seu cabelo desfiado suavemente.

Ajoelhei-me em sua frente. Ela imediatamente desviou o olhar do caderno e fitou o nada a sua frente. Ela _me_ fitou. Respirei pesadamente e alisei suas bochechas rosadas olhando diretamente naqueles olhos verdes.

-Por favor! – comecei sussurrando. – Não deixe isso acontecer... – implorei. – Eu não sei se posso cumprir minha palavra vendo você junto dele. – o nó em minha garganta se fechando cada vez mais. – Eu não sei se posso agüentar te perder, Alice.

Um suspiro longo saiu de seu peito e ela arfou, olhando novamente em minha direção. Toda sua felicidade se esvaiu naquele momento, absorvendo minha dor.

-Não! – exclamei me ponde de pé. – Você não pode fazer isso, não é justo. – encostei-me à parede a sua frente de cabeça baixa, afastado.

Ela levantou-se nesse mesmo momento e caminhou em minha direção – ou na direção da porta – e com a mão da maçaneta, olhou diretamente para mim antes de sair. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e eu deixei meu coração acreditar que ela me enxergou naquele momento.

Desci atrás dela as escadas de madeira escura até a sala de jantar totalmente arrumada pra o evento daquela noite. Esme organizara um jantar para recepcionar seu sobrinho, Benjamin. Bella, noiva de Edward e também alguns amigos de Carlisle foram convidados para aquela pequena reunião.

-Que bom que chegaram! – pude ouvir Esme dizer alegre da porta de entrada enquanto rodeava a mesa junto com Alice.

Minhas mãos escorregavam pelos ornamentos de cada cadeira estrategicamente posicionada em frente á mesa. O lustre de cristal a cima brilhava, absorvendo assim como eu, a camada fina de empolgação que exalava de cada morador da mansão Cullen. Os talheres e a prataria extremamente límpida refletiam de forma quase fiel o semblante tranqüilo de Alice.

-Entrem, por favor. – Esme passou com os convidados na frente da sala de jantar, se encaminhando para o cômodo ao lado, onde seria servido um chá antes da refeição.

-Alice. – exclamou quando a viu. – Venha me ajudar.

Alice olhou sobre meus ombros e sorriu para mãe, saindo com as mãos juntas soltas na frente do corpo. Seu humor estava revigorado, como se a angustia absorvida no quarto tivesse sido dissipada.

Logo os convidados da alta sociedade da época – dois ou três casais – estavam posicionados na mesa longa de mogno.

Carlisle estava na ponta da mesa, como chefe daquela família que era. Edward estava ao seu lado, junto com Bella. Esme estava do outro lado de Carlisle, com Alice logo em seguida. E assim se seguia os outros convidados.

Benjamin sentara ao lado de Alice e não tirou aquele sorriso arrogante dos lábios cortados um minuto se quer. O sentia vibrar de superioridade, principalmente enquanto me posicionava atrás de Bella, olhando para Alice de frente.

Permaneci em silencio todo o jantar. Minha cabeça latejava com decisões dolorosas enquanto via os sorrisos tímidos direcionado para Benjamin. Os olhos negros, talvez a encantará, assim como ela encantava a mim. Aquilo era duro de assistir, sem poder gritar ou fazer qualquer coisa para impedir.

Eu me perdi em sua face por longos minutos até sentir um formigar de preocupação, vindo da jovem Bella. Ela olhava as insinuações de Benjamin e reprovava com a cabeça. Sorri em agradecimento.

Caminhei até suas costas e apoiando minhas mãos em seus ombros delicados, emanei um pouco mais de desconfiança nela. Aquilo estava errado, eu sei. Porem era difícil resistir. Se é que podem me entender.

-Edward. – ela cochichou. – Eu não gosto daquilo. – indicou com a cabeça.

Edward sorriu e acariciando o cabelo da noiva, concordou com a cabeça.

-Eu também não. – ele confessou passando delicadamente o nariz na bochecha de Bella.

-Ótimo. – sorri aliviado.

Pelo menos alguém poderia cuidar de Alice quando eu...

-Esqueça isso, Jasper. – repreendi-me. - Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

-Você não ousaria. – a voz de Alice não passou de um sussurro.

Nesse mesmo momento meus olhos encontraram seu rosto vermelho. Senti a esperança me consumir, talvez finalmente ela pudesse estar me vendo.

Enganado, outra vez.

Benjamin sussurrava algo inaudível em seu ouvido. Seus olhos escuros sorrateiramente viram a minha ilusão cair em terra. Novamente senti a raiva me consumir, fazendo algo latejar atrás de meu ouvido. Meus punhos se fecharam e eu desisti de me torturar daquela maneira.

Sai da sala de jantar rumo à biblioteca. Aquela redoma que envolvia Alice era como areia entrando pelos meus pulmões.

Fiquei lá por uma ou duas horas, enquanto o jantar acontecia na sala ao lado. Apesar do esforço, eu não conseguia tirar minha mente da proximidade de Benjamin e Alice.

Eu batia, compassadamente, na parede com o punho. De olhos fechados, só fui perceber a aproximação de alguém quando a porta da biblioteca bateu. Quando me virei, meus olhos se arregalaram e eu pensei de verdade que eu iria morrer. Se eu pudesse, era o que eu realmente queria naquele momento.

O que se seguiu foi massacrante. Senti meu corpo imortal se congelar e um torpor que eu nunca imaginei sentir, tomou conta de meu corpo. Alice estava com suas costas prensada na porta trabalhada, com Benjamin a sua frente. Ele beijava violentamente os seus lábios. Seus dedos delicados entrelaçavam no cabelo liso e negro, se entregando a fúria daquele garoto. As mãos dele deslizavam pela lateral do vestido enquanto suas línguas trocavam caricias luxuriosas.

Eu não sabia como reagir, ou o que fazer. Apenas sentia a raiva misturada com a decepção consumir-me rapidamente. Joguei-me nas costas de Benjamin, tentando com toda força acerta-lhe um golpe que seja. Arrancar-lhe dali. Os urros dolorosos saindo de meu peito incontrolavelmente. Ele nada sentia. Claro.

-Alice, para. – eu tentava impedi-la. – Por favor, Alice. – minha voz não passava de um rosnado enquanto meus punhos acertavam o rosto de Benjamin. – Não faça isso. Por favor. – eu implorava.

A dor era imensa. Ela estava tão entregue. Vulnerável nas mãos dele. E eu ali, inútil. Débil. Assistindo a cada segundo daquilo tudo sem poder fazer exatamente nada.

-Alice... – pedi mais uma vez, antes de escorregar pela parede e esconder minha cabeça nos meus braços, apoiados em meus joelhos dobrados.

Foi ali, no chão daquela biblioteca. Vendo Alice se entregar lentamente a Benjamin que senti pela primeira vez a inveja, o ciúmes, a raiva e principalmente o vazio. Aquele vazio que dominava, controlava e me afundava cada vez mais.

Por quanto tempo ficamos ali? Não sei dizer exatamente, porem não foi muito. Ouvi a voz de Bella chamar por Alice segundos depois de ver o sorriso presunçoso no rosto de Benjamin, após ele inalar o ar e olhar diretamente para mim.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 – Quando não nos resta mais força para lutar, o melhor é desistir?**

_"Quando lutamos com força e dedicação por aquilo que queremos e vemos tudo desabar diante de nossos olhos, sem formas de reconstruções. O que fazer? Talvez seja melhor deixar os escombros e seguir em frente."_ Drigo.

Uma semana se passou depois daquele beijo na biblioteca. A situação estava cada vez mais dolorosa de se levar. Naquela noite eu resolvi por um fim na latejante dor que consumia meu peito.

Eu estava de frente para seu corpo adormecido. Sua face tinha um tom rosado enquanto seus lábios avermelhados estavam meio abertos. A respiração tranqüila que inflava seu peito lentamente demonstrava a profundidade de seu sono.

Meus joelhos relavam o chão ao lado de sua cama. Meu rosto na mesma altura que o dela. Sua respiração doce tocando minha face. Em minha mente, mesclada a cena do beijo de Alice estava como ela ficaria sem mim.

Não sei explicar o que doeu mais naquele momento. Sentir a inveja queimar meu coração ou o vazio de ver o sol amanhecer sem, em seguida, ver seus olhos cor do mar se abrirem e se focalizarem em mim.

Aproximei-me mais da beirada da cama e suspirei. Seu perfume adocicado entrando por meu corpo. Ela faria falta. Eu alisei seus cabelos negros carinhosamente. Meu olhar fixo em sua face pálida. Meus dedos escorregavam suavemente por suas bochechas macias. Eu sabia que ela faria falta, muita. Porem eu não conseguia mais permanecer com aquele peso em meu peito

-Espero que você fique bem, Alice. – falei com meu olhar fixo em seu rosto. – Eu não consigo mais. Eu tentei, de verdade. – segurei suas mãos que repousavam no travesseiro branco no meio das minhas. – Mas simplesmente não dá!

Ela se moveu abrindo os olhos. A imensidão verde fez minha garganta travar. Ela franziu o cenho e piscou duas vezes seguida. Levando os dedos aos olhos, esfregando.

Senti o pânico esfriar minha barriga. Ela iria gritar. Ela estava me vendo.

-Alice! - sussurrei. - Não tenha medo. Eu estou aqui... – as palavras saiam desesperadas por minha boca.

-Quem é você? – ela perguntou assustada. – O que esta fazendo aqui? – sua voz denunciando o pânico que a consumia.

-Eu não sei te dizer exatamente... - respondi nervoso. - Eu apenas existo para te proteger Alice! - confessei, aproximando-me mais. - Só que eu te amo! - minha voz não passou de um sussurro. - E eu não consigo mais ver você com _ele _- rosnei.

-Seja como for... - ela resmungou. - Fique por perto, está bem? - ela disse adormecendo novamente.

-Eu não posso... - murmurei em seu ouvido, quando ela se virou de costas e continuou a dormir. - Dói muito. Eu preciso ir, Alice. - disse sentindo meu peito se retorcer. - Adeus.

E minhas palavras se perderam na brisa quente que entrava pela janela.

Dizer que ela adormeceu profundamente logo em seguida não mudaria em nada. Dizer que também fiquei ali até a luz do sol adentrar o quarto a vendo dormir só me informaria o quanto eu iria sofrer por estar longe dela, apesar da proximidade ser extremamente dolorosa.

Porem, após sentir sua respiração calma em minha pele, eu parti. E enganado estaria eu por achar que seria pra sempre...

Leiam ouvindo Closer – Kings Of Leon. ;D


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7 – Quando temos todo o tempo do mundo, tudo parece ser mais devagar.**

"_Quando andamos sozinhos, só podemos ouvir nossos próprios e falhos pensamentos. Quando menos esperamos, estamos falando com nossos próprios vultos. Quando nos deparamos realmente solitários, é que a dor que nos fez partir se mostra reconfortante."– Drigo._

A chuva despencava gelada em minha pele enquanto eu caminhava rumo ao nada. A estrada cinzenta que estremecia com a brisa fria era, de certa forma um ótimo cenário para minhas emoções. Elas, que até dois meses atrás era curiosas e eufóricas, agora não se passava de um vazio. Eu não me permitia sentir mais do que isso. Não tinha chegado ainda na inerência da dor. Pelo contrario, ela ainda corroia de forma lenta e maldosa cada centímetro de meu corpo imortal.

Não me permiti despedir de mais ninguém. Muito menos de me apegar a qualquer outro ser humano que cruzasse meu caminho com o peito mais pesado que o meu. Meus olhos estavam vendados, ou algo parecido com isso. Eu apenas caminhava por cidades, atravessava fronteiras. Novamente sem ser notado.

Confesso que eu me questionava o motivo da necessidade de certos humanos por minha presença, e ao mesmo tempo minha insignificância próximo deles. Dediquei, enquanto sentia meu peito se desfazer, a entender meus motivos. Minhas necessidades e principalmente minha origem.

Dizer que eu realmente me encontrei após dessa busca, é ser um tanto quanto... exagerado. Apesar de ter chegado a algumas conclusões como, por exemplo, que um de meus deveres era acompanhar, proteger e basicamente amar irrevogavelmente o ser humano, não importando suas decisões, eu não encontrei uma resposta para o que de fato eu era.

Eu me lembro de ter escutado algumas suposições de um grupo de jovens em algum albergue em que passei. Segundo eles, eu – o que quer eu seja, deveria existir para confortá-los. Um enviado direto dos céus à terra para dar o alento para aqueles que precisassem.

O quarto era tão cinzento quanto o tempo lá fora. A chuva torrencial despencava em gotas graúdas do céu enquanto se entregavam ao solo de forma violenta. O vento que soprava na janela do quarto iluminado por uma lamparina era extremamente sonoro e arrepiante. Eles conversavam com seus cobertores finos enrolados no corpo. Os olhos, iluminados pela chama mostrava a esperança que eu perdera nos últimos dias.

-Engraçado como as pessoas desistem rápido de seus propósitos. – disse um fervorosamente.

-O que você quer dizer? – perguntou um outro.

-Por encontrar pequenos obstáculos, simplesmente largam tudo.

Eu ri baixo, sem humor algum. Se aquilo fosse alguma brincadeira do acaso, era de muito mau gosto para comigo. Alias, eu apenas evitei a minha dor certo? Afinal, por que eu estava me justificando?

-Não é bem assim. – disse o jovem de cabelos negros que até agora não tinha se manifestado. – As situações contribuem e muito para decisões como essa.

-O que você sabe sobre isso, Joseph?

-Eu apenas sei. – ele sussurrou e voltou-se a deitar. - Só não falem o que não sabem, sim? – ele disse olhando em minha direção. – Apenas acreditem que tudo tem um propósito, só precisamos encontrá-lo. Não é mesmo? – ele ME perguntou.

Eu o observei e ele sorriu levemente para mim. Seu sotaque italiano carregado lhe deixava com um ar de seriedade que fizeram os outros, apenas iniciantes, acatarem a opinião dele.

Diferente de Benjamin, seus olhos que me enxergavam não demonstrava nada a mais que a experiência, a sabedoria.

Eles continuaram a conversar outros assuntos de sublime importância. Porem eu não conseguia mais ouvir nada. Joseph estava envolto em uma vibração de nostalgia. Saudade misturada com magoa. Eu conhecia aquele sentimento. Era como uma onda expeça que circulava por nossas veias deixando tudo embaçado, lento.

Aproximei-me de Joseph e ele olhava pelo vidro embaçado as gotas escorrerem.

-Lagrimas. – sussurrou ao sentir minha aproximação. – Parece lagrimas, não parece? – ele perguntou baixo demais para que os outros escutassem, virando seu rosto para mim.

Seus olhos verdes lembraram-me imediatamente Edward. Ele tinha um sorriso leve no rosto, totalmente diferente da pulsação falha de seu coração.

-Talvez. – disse sentando na ponta da cama, de frente a ele. – Você pode me ver.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Como?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Eu vejo como vejo qualquer outro. – ele sorriu compreensivo.

-Eu sou o primeiro? – perguntei apreensivo.

-Não. – ele disse confiante. – Já vi outros, tão ou mais sozinhos que você. – ele dizia como se aquilo não passasse de um fato comum. – Mas não entendo... – ele confessou franzindo o cenho. Sua testa encheu-se de marcas. – O que lhe traz aqui? – seus olhos novamente me perfuraram a alma.

-Eu... er... – comecei a gaguejar.

Eu passei varias décadas conversando sem obter respostas, e muito menos sem ouvir perguntas. Diretas, como aquela pelo menos. Eu estava sendo observado atentamente por Joseph que esperava uma resposta enquanto eu analisava os últimos 15 anos aproximadamente que eu me senti _vivo_ em minha existência.

-Apenas alguns obstáculos. – disse simplesmente. – Não sei se é capaz de compreender, apesar de parecer saber mais sobre mim, do que eu mesmo.

-E de fato sei. – disse ele um pouco divertido. – Estudo o que quer que seja você à algum tempo.

E eu senti a esperança aquecer meu coração, nem que essa chama tenha durado minutos, eu a senti. E isso que realmente tinha valor.

-Não que eu possa simplesmente ter certeza do que eu sei, mas segundo a sua própria... 'espécie' é justamente como ocorre. – ele completou orgulhoso.

Era aquilo que eu realmente precisava encontrar!

-Você é diferente. – ele afirmou depois de algum tempo calado. – Como você consegue? Digo, manipular emoções assim? – ele sorriu.

-Eu pensei que você poderia me dizer isso. – ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Eu posso, na verdade. – disse ele confiante, porem sem ser presunçoso.

E ali estava a chance que eu esperava para seguir em frente...

Conversamos até no dia amanhecer. Ele me explicou o que, de fato eu era. Segundo Joseph, eu deveria acompanhar um humano que me completasse, que despertasse dentro de mim o que eu tinha de melhor e assim, em resposta a esse humano, eu o protegeria contra qualquer mal. A figura de Alice não saiu de minha mente um minuto se quer enquanto ele sussurrava.

Aqueles dois meses que se passaram, serviu para me mostrar o quanto Alice era insubstituível em minha existência e o quanto eu precisava dela diariamente junto comigo. Porem eu ainda não podia voltar, não enquanto ela estava com Benjamin.

O mais curioso é que nesses momentos em que meus olhos perdiam o foco e sua imagem dominava minha mente eu sentia aquela doce vibração que a envolvia. Eu a sentia e eu podia jurar que ela estava em minha frente sorrindo para mim e me esperando, com seus braços abertos. Falsas ilusões.

Joseph me contara sua historia, e devo admitir, nenhuma dor pode ser comparada a outra dor, porem a de Joseph era, de longe, uma dor maior que a minha.

Leiam ouvindo My Immortal – Evanescence ;D


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8 – Quando nós encontramos nosso Anjo, simplesmente nos sentimos completos.**

"_Quando paramos para prestar atenção na dor alheia, a nossa própria dor se torna sem sentido algum."_

O que vou contar a vocês agora não será cheio de alegria e cores. Apenas a historia de um jovem, que assim como Edward e Alice, viu sua única base se desmoronar no momento mais necessário.

Joseph Davoglio nasceu no ano de 1895, em Veneza. Seu pai, grande comerciante, foi morto junto com a mulher e sua irmã mais velha, Marcela Davoglio, no ano de 1902. Na época com 7 anos de idade, seguiu junto com o tio, Cicero, para o interior da Itália. Trabalhando na roça da casa de seus tios, Joseph aprendeu a mexer com a terra e o poder que as plantas poderiam oferecer. Sua pele pálida, agora morena por conta do sol, trazia lembranças que ele não permitia seu coração de lembrar. Segundo ele, sua irmã, com 12 anos fora violentada e mantida viva por algumas semanas, até que ela faleceu por conta da falta de comida e abuso constante. Os assassinos, como ele veio descobrir quando saiu da casa dos tios, foram mandados por seu próprio avô, uma grande influencia política da época que viu no pai de Joseph uma grande ameaça.

Joseph mantinha seus olhos verdes vazios ao contar, dia após dia, de sua estada na casa dos tios. As ondas variavam, mesmo com ele as controlando fortemente, entre raiva, tristeza e principalmente saudade.

-Era tempo de seca na região onde morava. – seus olhos eram perdidos no passado. – A nossa situação sempre fora complicada, mas garanto que naquela época estava pior. – sua voz rouca narrava enquanto eu o acompanhava pelas ruas de pedra recém clareadas pelo sol. – Eu tinha 16 anos quando eu vi a fila de soldados marchando pela estrada. Não pensei muito e simplesmente os segui. – ele deu de ombros me olhando. – Não sei te dizer se foi a melhor ou pior coisa ter feito. Porem eu fiz e, é o que realmente me importa. - ele puxou o ar e continuou a contar. – No exercito italiano foi onde eu realmente aprendi a me virar, porem foi lá que eu senti a falta, nem que fosse mínima, de atenção. Você deve saber que no exercício é você com você mesmo.

-Marchei com o exercito italiano por pelo menos 1 anos e alguns meses. Depois, fui liberado por não conseguir acompanhar os outros soldados. Já fora do território italiano, fiquei a deriva por uns bons meses. Passei fome, frio, enfrentei doenças e apanhei não sei te dizer quantas vezes, até encontrar aqueles garotos.

Ele me contou que os encontrou numa noite de inverno em plena Alemanha. O vento totalmente gélido soprava, congelando as gotas de sereno que caiam sobre a terra. A neve se confundia com a lama e a sujeira da rua enquanto Joseph se encolhia em uma viela com alguns trapos. Seu cachorro, um fiel pastor belga lhe fazia companhia e servia de aquecedor para aquela noite de temperaturas negativas. Os jovens revoltados com a situação de sua cidade armavam um incêndio a construção que servia de esconderijo a Joseph. Ao ver o jovem com o uniforme do exercito, já se preparavam para apagá-lo quando ele implorou por ajuda.

-Por sorte consegui ser convincente com eles, se não talvez ainda estaria naquele beco na Alemanha, se não congelado, morto com socos e ponta pés.

Em todos os momentos, Joseph me falava do que aconteceria caso ele não tivesse feito o que fez. Aquilo era, de uma forma totalmente inconsciente, um recado direto para mim.

-E aqui estou eu! – sorriu olhando para mim e parando em frente a praia. A brisa marinha soprava seus cabelos castanhos e encaracolados. – Vivo e com um grupo de jovens totalmente birutas. – ele terminou rindo. – E não me arrependo de nada do que fiz.

Realmente. Seus olhos, apesar de conter a magoa que eu sentia envolve-lo, eles não tinham arrependimentos, como eu jurava que os meus tinha.

-Ao longo desse caminho, digamos, um pouco tortuoso, foi que eu tive contato com aqueles iguais a você. – ele disse chegando ao ponto que, até agora eu não me lembrara.

-Conte-me mais. – pedi enquanto caminhávamos na areia macia daquele cais.

-Sabe Jasper. - ele disse olhando para o mar que ia e vinha em ondas. – Minha experiência com vocês começou no exercito. – seus olhos verdes ardiam contra o sol tímido que se despontava naquela manha nublada. – Ali, naquele lugar onde você não conhecia ninguém e temia a morte, eu vi muito de vocês em ação. – ele disse com um sorriso pequeno. – E alguns em tamanho desespero como os soldados que tremiam ao ouvir as bombas se aproximarem. Outros que não se importava com a dor alheia, apenas com sua própria diversão. – ele pausou por alguns minutos. – Sua espécie é muito variada.

Ele me detalhou exatamente como aqueles que ajudavam os soldados agiam. De forma paciente e acolhedora, eles aconselhavam mesmo de forma silenciosa cada homem, que em pleno desespero, recorria aos céus.

-Esses sim me alegravam ver. – ele comentou orgulhoso. – Tão equilibrados... – comentou.

E ele me explicou como eles o faziam também

-Com sussurros. – ele confidenciou. – Era impressionante. – voltou seu corpo ao normal e sentou-se na areia em frente ao mar. – Veja essas ondas. – apontou em sua frente. – Observe esses movimentos... – ele me pediu. – Você se sente estranhamente atraído por ele, não? – seus olhos brilharam pra mim. – Era como eles faziam. – ele disse maravilhado. – Hm... agora veja aquele peixe esquecido pela maré. – ele apontou para um peixe que acabara de ser deixado na areia pela onda forte. – Era como os outros ficavam. – ele deixou sua voz perder o entusiasmo. – Aqueles soldados que, por seu desespero totalmente excessivo, que não conseguiam ouvir aqueles sussurros, acabavam desse jeito. Com influencia dos mais desesperados. – ele se calou. – Era como se eles tivessem perdido o oxigênio. – novamente seus olhos se perderam no horizonte e ele puxou as pernas, dobrando-as e as abraçando.

-Joseph. – Jasper colocou a mão em seu ombro, sentindo a mesma angustia. – O que foi?

-Nada. – ele disse dando um sorriso forçado. – Só dói um pouco lembrar. – ele deu de ombros. – E foi nesse meio tempo que eu perdi, eer, alguém especial. – ele abaixou a cabeça.

Seu peito se angustiou mais e ele ergueu os olhos para o mar a sua frente, os cerrando.

-Pode falar, Joseph. Você sabe que eu posso te ajudar. – eu disse.

-Na verdade, não pode Jasper. – ele me olhou.

Seus olhos tinham uma tristeza que realmente eu não sabia onde se começava.

-Mas obrigado. – ele soltou a cabeça no joelho. Respirou fundo e colocou-se de pé. – Vamos a sorveteria. – ele sorriu. – E agora eu quero ouvir a sua historia!

Eu sabia que ele iria falar isso, só não achei que eu tinha ter que relembrar da minha existência naquele momento, sentindo sua dor pulsar em meu peito junto com a minha própria.

Porem, enquanto seguíamos até a sorveteria que Joseph queria ir, comecei a passá-la como um filme em minha mente. Não se comparava ao sofrimento de Joseph, mas como já foi dito aqui antes, nenhuma dor é igual a outra. E eu posso dizer, que a minha era uma dor considerável.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9 – Escolhas.**

"_Quando achamos que estamos seguindo por um caminho certo, talvez não seja prudente olhar para trás e ver que realmente, o caminho que escolhemos é o errado."_– Drigo.

Quando escutamos que nossas vidas são feita de nossas próprias escolhas, devemos acreditar. Nada mais forte do que nossa vontade para se fazer realizar aquilo que queremos.

Assim sempre foi minha existência. Minhas próprias e únicas escolhas decidindo o caminho que trilharia. Se eles são certos ou errados, agora não saberia classificar. Porem, eu posso lhe afirmar que se não tivesse feito como fiz, não conheceria Alice. E isso seria insuportavelmente doloroso, como vem sendo agora.

Chegamos na sorveteria que Joseph queria no meio da manha. A pequena porta que servia como entrada estava se abrindo quando ele, com um sorriso, surgiu na frente da mesma. Com um tom alto e caloroso, saudou os presentes – que mesmo nesse momento da manha já eram muitos – e com um sorriso me convidou com a cabeça.

_-Buon giurno,_ Joseph. – uma senhora que parecia cuidar do lugar o respondeu com um sorriso estampando seu rosto. – O que vai querer nesta manhã nublada_, bambino?_ – perguntou a senhora carinhosamente colocando as mãos sobre o ombro dele.

-O mesmo de sempre, _mamma_!– respondeu divertido.

A senhora riu tranquilamente e foi para trás do balcão buscar o que quer que fosse que ele sempre pedia. Os olhos verdes de Joseph rondavam o lugar com curiosidade. O sorriso largo em seu rosto mostrava sua empolgação por algo, ou alguém...

-_Mon Dieu!_ – a voz um tanto infantil, carregada com sotaque do que parecia ser francês, inundou o lugar e junto com ela, uma onda maciça alegria por pouco não me derrubou.

Imediatamente, Joseph virou o corpo na cadeira, apoiando os antebraços no encosto da mesma e a encarando diretamente. A garota, que estava estancada no lugar por conta da surpresa, felicidade e um sentimento borbulhante que eu não sabia destacar – ainda - correu na direção dele que só se levantou para recebê-la em um abraço caloroso.

O encontro dos dois foi como um soco em meu estomago. O solavanco que aquele mar de boas emoções causou em mim foi massacrante. Joseph, segurando-a pelos ombros, a afastou um pouco e lhe beijou a testa.

-Acalme-se _Heloisa!_ – ele riu a envolvendo novamente em um abraço. – Não faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos minha irmã. – ele disse novamente olhando-a nos olhos.

E toda a euforia se esvaiu rápida, sorrateira e medrosa. Pude senti-la correr pela porta da frente indo de encontro ao mar que se arrebentava do outro lado da rua. A garota, que atendia por Heloisa, tinha em volta de seus poucos recém completos 16 anos. Os cabelos em um tom castanho lhe passavam do ombro em cachos brilhantes. Os olhos igualmente castanhos agora se perderam no chão, se desviando do rosto de Joseph. Os braços deles se soltaram do torso dela e com um sorriso ele voltou a se sentar. Puxando a cadeira para ela, ele me olhou e pediu que sentasse e nos dois seguimos o que ele disse.

-Então Srta. Calmon, como esta? – ele perguntou cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa e olhando divertido para ela que agora tinha os olhos distantes.

-_Bête._ – ela resmungou com seu sotaque pesado antes de respondê-lo. – Eu estou bem. E você? – seu olhar agora era perfurante e eu senti meu corpo arrepiar quando a onda de desapontamento esmagadora correu por meu corpo.

Ele também percebeu a intensidade do olhar de Heloisa e desviou imediatamente, sorrindo enquanto olhava para mim com a cabeça baixa.

-Vamos indo! – ele riu nervoso.

-Fico feliz. – ela disse sorrindo, a alegria aos poucos a envolvendo novamente. – Você poderia aparecer mais por aqui, não acha? – perguntou se colocando de pé. – Porque justamente agora, eu preciso terminar de arrumar isso aqui para Dna. Maione. – disse balançando o caderno que tinha em mãos.

-Eu prometo. – ele piscou.

-Esta aqui, Joseph. – A que eu sabia agora se chamar Dna Maione , disse ao esticar a casca com a bola de sorvete verde para ele.

_-Grazie_ – ele disse sorrindo. – Esta certo, Heloisa. – ele se dirigiu novamente a menina. – Nos vemos outra hora.

Ela acenou tímida e voltou a caminhar para onde estava indo antes de ver Joseph.

-Intenso não? – ele me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para fora da sorveteria.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça, olhando-o curioso.

-Desde que conheci Dna Maione, Heloisa e eu nos demos muito bem. – ele sorriu enquanto tentava morder o sorvete. – Simplesmente e rapidamente nos tornamos grandes amigos. – ele assentiu com a cabeça. – Ela é assim mesmo. Instável. – concluiu rindo.

-Eu não acharia isso, se fosse você. – respondi. – Ela gosta de você, Joseph. – afirmei.

-Eu também gosto dela. – ele sorriu abertamente. – Somos como irmãos.

Eu gargalhei alto enquanto me recuperava da instabilidade de sentimentos que encontrei em Heloisa, olhei para Joseph com reprovação.

-Mas não vamos ficar falando daquela _noioso _da Heloisa, não é? – ele desconversou. – Vamos falar da sua historia, Jasper!

E o momento que eu tentei prolongar estava em minha frente, impiedoso.

-Certo. – desistindo de adiar essa conversa. – Não sei ao certo como ou quando 'nasci'. No começo, confesso, fiquei bastante confuso com o que eu podia sentir e fazer. Os humanos ao meu redor eram tão... – experimentava a palavra ideal na ponta de minha língua. – frágeis. – completei. – Eram todos tão suscetíveis ao que eu poderia fazer e ao mesmo tempo, eles não podiam me ouvir, ou me ver. – sorri para ele. – Isso durou bastante tempo. Quer dizer, até eu perceber que era inútil gritar, chamar, tocar. Nada que eu fizesse poderia mostrar a aquela pessoa que eu estava ali.

Uma pausa. Um suspiro por costume. Outras confissões.

-Depois de algum tempo caminhando entre essas pessoas, influenciando seu modo de sentir o mundo ao redor delas mesmo, eu notei que eu não iria a lugar algum. E o que realmente me incomodava... – o desconforto envolvia minha garganta feito um nó apertado. – era ser simplesmente um filtrador de emoções. Sim, porque... - maneando a cabeça, outra inalada de oxigênio inútil para meus pulmões. – eu era simplesmente um filtro.

-Por quanto tempo você vagou com esse sentimento, Jasper? – ele me perguntou enquanto andávamos lado a lado na orla.

-Décadas. – declarei. – Porem o tempo realmente não fazia diferença pra mim. Não quando nada me importava ou desequilibrava o que eu considerava ser minha defesa. Por alguns anos, poucos estes, eu procurei por mais dos como eu para que entendesse o que eu deveria fazer, como agir, ou algo do tipo. Mas não encontrei nada parecido. E o que agora, para mim parece pouco, nos últimos anos eu voltei a me dedicar aos humanos. E bom, e o que vou dizer agora pode ser um pouco doloroso, mas eu conheci Mariana.

Eu me recordo claramente da reação de Joseph naquele momento. Seus olhos verdes se tornaram escuros, enquanto seus dentes se raspavam dentro da boca. O maxilar quadrado agora estava apertado enquanto sua respiração acelerada acompanhava os batimentos descontrolados.

-Eu estive com seus pais no momento em que eles foram mortos e... – as palavras pareciam naquele momento receberem um peso maior que eu poderia carregar, porem eu continuei. – Principalmente estive com sua irmã, nas três semanas em que ela sobreviveu.

A raiva parecia sangue no corpo de Joseph. Seu olhar compreensivo agora estava cego do ódio em que ele carregava. Seus punhos estavam fechados em resposta ao tremor que lhe corria o corpo. A dor, que agora vinha em ondas latejantes até mim, era profunda. Tão minha, quanto dele.

-Ela... – ele tentou pronunciar. – Sofreu... muito? – o ar saindo de seu peito em um suspiro estrangulado.

Aquela noite silenciosa se abriu em minha frente assim que seu olho despejou a única lagrima que ele se permitia chorar.

O vento se arrastava pesadamente pela relva baixa, se detendo na cabana mal construída atrás da colina. Eu estava ali, absorvendo os tremores do casal que tinham a morte em sua frente. Com os olhos vendados, eles sentiam o suspirar gelado da inércia se aproximar através do cano metálico apontado para eles. A garota, encolhida no outro canto não passara despercebida para mim. A confusão de seu corpo gritava em meus ouvidos, enquanto o pavor do dois me abraçava em pedido de socorro. Diferente dos pais, ela não estava vendada, ou até mesmo inconsciente. Os olhos verdes escuros, como o de Joseph, estavam abertos. Muito abertos para o seu próprio bem.

O assassino tinha o sangue congelado nas veias. Nem um poro de seu corpo ousava libertar a água armazenada em sua pele, demonstrando assim a fraqueza de ser humano. A ira sem fundamento algum, que pulsava em suas veias, o fizeram apertar o gatilho duas vezes seguido, pausadamente. Seus olhos, controlados pela luxuria do sangue que escorria do corpo débil do casal, repousaram na menina que estava paralisada no canto oposto.

Seu corpo pálido encolhido demonstrava o medo, a inocência de ser criança. Ele se aproximou de Mariana a passos lentos, passando por mim sem resistência alguma. A menina, ainda paralisada pela cena, não permitiu que nenhum ruído saísse de seu corpo enquanto sentia as mãos lhe acariciar violentamente o corpo.

-Não. – falei baixo demais para que até eu pudesse ouvir. – Eu não a deixei sentir um momento sequer. – lhe segurei o ombro, apertando suavemente. – Eu a envolvi em uma onda de torpor muito maior do que eu pudesse imaginar, do começo ao fim, sem rompê-la um só segundo enquanto seu coração ainda fazia o sangue fluir pelo corpo dilacerado.

Alguns segundos sem respirar, ele soltou o ar junto com o pranto acumulado através dos anos. O soluço, aprisionado em sua garganta através do tempo, saiu alto pela garganta de Joseph enquanto as lagrimas lhe cobria a face.

-Se acalme, Joseph. – lhe apertei o ombro novamente. – Eu lhe juro que ela não sofreu um só momento.

Ele limpou as lagrimas que ainda escorriam, e respirando fundo, tentou se acalmar.

-Isso! – encorajei. – Venha, vamos voltar para aquele quarto.

-Não, Jasper. – ele continuou parado. – Você ainda não terminou. – ele novamente limpou as lagrimas que continuavam a escorrer.

-Esqueça isso, Joseph. – virei e continuei caminhando. – Venha.

Ele parou por alguns minutos me fitando. Depois ele me acompanhou.

-Por que você para cá? – perguntou já aparentemente recuperado.

-Joseph...

-Vamos, Jasper! – ele me interrompeu. – Eu quero saber da sua historia até agora!

-Mas...

-Sem mas! – ele sorriu, finalmente. – Conte!

E sim, ele me fez relembrar dos 14 anos com Alice e Edward, e definitivamente isso me doeu.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10 – Novas companhias **

"_As vezes é melhor ficar só e se sentir rodeado, do que estar entre a multidão e se sentir extremamente solitário."_

-O pior foi realmente ficar ao lado dela, naqueles momentos. – terminei de contar os últimos dias ao lado de Alice para Joseph, que ouviu tudo atentamente no caminho de volta. – Sentindo o que ela estava sentindo com ele.

-Você sabe que teria que estar ao lado dela, não sabe? – ele perguntou olhando para mim.

-Sim, eu sei! – eu soltei o ar cansado. – Mas simplesmente eu não conseguia. Não naquele momento. Não sei se consigo, ainda.

-Você precisa voltar Jasper. – ele concluiu. – Ela precisa de você!

Engolir cada letra que saiu da boca de Joseph naquele momento não foi fácil. Precisou de tempo, reflexões e mais outras decisões.

-Eu vou voltar. – prometi a ele. – Mas eu preciso... – medi as palavras. – De um tempo, para me acostumar. – gesticulei.

Ele assentiu e se calou com seus próprios pensamentos. Eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas minha mente estava alheia. Distraída demais.

"_Ela precisa de você!"_

Eu teria que voltar a vê-la com ele.

"_Ela precisa de você!"_

Eu teria que sentir novamente aquela dor.

"_Ela precisa de você!"_

Eu teria que lutar novamente.

"_Ela precisa de você!"_

Já se passara três meses.

Chegamos ao apartamento já com o sol alto pelo céu nublado. Os jovens que ali estavam na noite anterior circulavam normalmente pelas ruas úmidas, abafadas, enquanto Joseph procurava por algo entre as camas arrumadas e os baús empoeirados.

O quarto estava escuro, apenas os raios dourados do sol iluminavam as partículas suspensas, clareando o chão revestido por um tapete sem cor.

-O que foi? – perguntei sentado em uma das camas e o vendo andar de um lado para o outro.

-Eu estou atrás de um livro.

-Alguma capa especifica? – perguntei procurando por onde meus olhos alcançavam.

-É um diário. – ele explicou. – Ou algo parecido.

-Certo... – continuei a buscar com os olhos.

-Aqui esta! – ele anunciou erguendo um caderno vermelho. – Quero que veja isso. – sorriu sentando ao meu lado, folheando o caderno com alguns rascunhos, desenhos e recortes anexados.

-Veja! – mostrou empolgado. – Este é Emmett. – apontou para um rosto masculino traçado de carvão. Os cabelos ondulados emoldurando um rosto sorridente, com covinhas de criança nas bochechas. Depois, apontando para a pagina ao lado, mostrou o outro desenho. – Esta é Rosalie. – apresentou saudoso. Os olhos centrados e a boca de lábios cheios eram totalmente harmoniosos com os cabelos ondulados que lhe caiam em franja sobre a testa.

-Quem são? – perguntei olhando fixamente para o desenho.

-Anjos. – ele comentou perdido nas lembranças. – Eles me acompanharam por um tempo. – ele sorriu para mim. – E de um dia para o outro, partiram. – ele deu de ombros.

Não consegui pronunciar nenhuma palavra em resposta. Os sorrisos dos dois brilhavam docemente enquanto os desenhos pareciam tomar vida diante dos olhos.

-Por que acha que te esquecemos, querido? – uma voz feminina se fez ouvir do beliche a cima de nossas cabeças, e com um sorriso enorme, o rosto rosado apareceu em nossa frente, de ponta cabeça.

-Rosalie. – o rapaz alto e de rosto infantil advertiu encostado na outra cama, vestido com um colete sobre a camisa branca. – Não se deve aparecer assim! - e virando-se para Joseph, ele sorriu. – Eles podem se assustar.

Ela riu calorosamente, e com um salto estava no chão, a nossa frente e do lado de Emmett.

-Ele não se assusta conosco. – e ela sorriu antes de ser envolvida pelos braços fortes de Emmett.

Joseph estava congelado vendo os dois em sua frente. A saudade que o envolvia era gigantesca e esmagadora. Não havia dor, apenas a felicidade em que eu me sentia um pouco alheio.

-E então? – Rosálie perguntou enrugando sua testa, preocupada. – Não vai falar nada? – olhou para Emmett e voltou-se para Joseph.

-Eu... – ele começou olhando para mim. – Pensei que vocês...

-Te esquecemos? – Emmett perguntou, divertido. - Mesmo?

Ele assentiu encarando as mãos.

Os dois anjos que permaneciam abraçados a nossa frente apenas riram. Rosalie soltou um suspiro, e se sentando ao lado dele, envolveu o braço ao seu redor.

-Acha mesmo que poderia te esquecer? – ela apertou as bochechas dele, fazendo-o sorrir. – Esse menininho especial? – brincou fazendo-o rir mais ainda. – Não nos esquecemos de você um minuto se quer, Joseph. – ela afirmou. – Só precisamos nos afastar por um tempo, não é? – olhou para Emmett, que assentiu.

-E o seu amigo? – Emmett perguntou olhando para mim.

-Esse é o Jasper.

-Oh! – Rosalie levou a mão à testa dramaticamente. – ele nos trocou, Emm.

-Rose... – Emmett a censurou divertido. – Ele não faria isso, faria?

Eu não sabia o que falar. Simplesmente os dois estavam ali, olhando curiosamente para mim, esperando uma resposta.

-Olá. – falei ansioso.

Em décadas, eram os primeiros que eu encontrava iguais a mim.

-Olá. – Rosalie me cumprimentou docemente. – Rosalie. – estendeu a mão em minha direção.

-Prazer, Rosalie. – segurei em sua mão, sentindo o contato real pela primeira vez, e a levei até minha boca. Toquei meus lábios delicadamente nas costas da mão dela, e a soltei levemente. – E esse é Emmett. – ela indicou com a cabeça.

-Jasper. – sorri abertamente, lhe oferecendo um aperto de mão.

Ele sorriu e apertou minha mão firmemente, soltando-a em seguida para voltar a abraçar Rosalie.

Eu absorvia a atmosfera dos dois o máximo que podia, enquanto eles me olhavam curiosos e sorriam para Joseph.

-Vocês são os primeiros dele. – Joseph levantou-se, se colocando ao lado do casal e olhando para mim. – Não é fantástico, Jasper? – sorriu.

Assenti com a cabeça, totalmente encantado com os sentimentos que eles dispersavam pelo quarto. Não conseguia pronunciar absolutamente nenhuma palavra. Aos poucos sentia meu corpo formigar e meu peito borbulhar de ansiedade.

Ouvia Joseph falar baixo, enquanto meus olhos eram fixos na luz que aqueles dois trouxeram para o quarto. Sentia meu corpo cada vez mais leve, meus sentidos cada vez mais dispersos.

-Jasper. – a voz harmoniosa de Rosalie exclamou antes de me sentir inconsciente. E depois?

Apenas o branco, o torpor, e por fim... A dor pungente que me envolveu, quebrando todos os ossos de meu corpo imortal.

E eu não estava mais ali, e nem em lugar algum que eu pudesse reconhecer antes de vê-la no chão, sem nenhuma expressão, sem emitir qualquer som, ou choro, ou riso, ou qualquer sinal de que estivesse realmente viva.

E nesse momento em especial, eu senti a minha própria existência s aproximar do fim, se desfazendo do laço que eu acreditei ser eterno.


	12. Capitulo 11

Peço que todos coloquem o link do youtube nos trechos sublinhados para poder ouvir a musica do capitulo... ;D

**Capitulo 11 – Face à face com a morte.**

"_- Uma verdadezinha –_

_Eu não carrego gadanha nem foice. Só uso um manto preto com capus quando faz frio. E não tenho aquelas feições de caveira que vocês parecem gostar de me atribuir à distancia. Quer saber a minha verdadeira aparência? Eu ajudo. Procure um espelho enquanto eu continuo..." A Menina que Roubava Livros._

O vento que atravessava as janelas empoeiradas era gelado, invadindo o comodo com violência. Apenas uma lamparina não sucumbia ao sopro arrepiante. O tempo parecia caminhar lento, sem pressa e disposição. O chão onde repousava seu corpo era de madeira escura. Meus passos, que até minutos atrás eram firmes e decididos, agora estavam trêmulos e perdidos diante ao corpo imóvel que estava em minha frente. Tentei caminhar até ela, porém já era tarde demais. A morte já resfolegava em minha nuca no momento em que o ultimo sopro de respiração saiu de seu corpo ferido.

_Alice._

**watch?v=hfOYufGFiZg&feature=fvst**

"_Eu queria que você soubesse que eu adoro o jeito que você sorri  
Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe  
Eu guardo sua foto, e eu sei que ela me ajuda bastante_

_Quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor_

_Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

_Você se foi pra longe, e não me sente mais aqui"_

Meus joelhos cederam assim que meus olhos correram por seu vestido rasgado. Aproximei-me dolorosamente rápido, sentindo a inércia exalar dela. O vestido branco, além de sujo, estava rasgado em diversos cantos, exibindo a pele arranhada e machucada de seu corpo pálido. Abracei seu corpo cuidadosamente, apoiando sua cabeça em meu antebraço e olhando fixamente em seus olhos, vi meu corpo lentamente se esvair da mesma forma que sua respiração. Seu rosto, fixo em minha visão, nao escapara dos machucados.

As pálpebras fechadas estavam tão roxas quanto a pele ao redor de seus olhos. O filete de sangue que escorria de seus lábios eram idênticos aos que coloriram a pele delicada de sua bochecha. As lágrimas quase secas escorreram até seu pescoço, também machucado e ferido.

Seu corpo era frio e estava adormecido em meus braços, apenas refletindo a intensa e dolorosa tristeza que pesava em meu peito, muito mais devastadora do que dos dias que tentei seguir sem ela.

_Alice._

watch?v=QujJlmGxges

"_Se eu apenas pudesse te ver  
Tudo ficaria bem  
E se eu pudesse te ver  
Essa tempestade viraria luz"_

Internamente eu gritava para que ela abrisse os olhos e sorrise ao me ver ali, novamente junto com ela. Mas as lágrimas quentes ja escorriam por minhas bochechas e eu sentia, em cada segundo que se passava, seu corpo se desfazer em meus dedos.

Meu indicador passou por sua bochecha pálida, absorvendo toda a gelada maciez que envolvia seu rosto. A única coisa que se fazia ouvir, e que depois eu vim a perceber ser meus, eram soluços estrangulados e dolorosos que fazia nossos corpos se balançarem.

Em minha mente, seus olhos verdes eram brilhantes e intensos. Eu quase podia sentir a alegria que lhe envolvia no dia ensolarado em que eu caminhava ao seu lado, com meu braço sobre seu ombro enquanto ela se distraía vendo o sol se pôr dentre as árvores.

_Alice, por favor._

E meus labios grudaram-se nos dela antes que eu pudesse pensar qualquer outra coisa.

watch?v=F98bn-uOvpA&feature=related

"_Bem eu poderia tentar me abrir  
às vezes posso estar bravo mas dentro de mim está bem eu farei isto como se eu nunca tivesse feito isto  
Antes eu não precisava da ajuda de ninguém.  
eu quero dizer de qualquer um  
Ajude-me, eu poderia não aprender como fixar isto ou até mesmo mudar isto"_

O gosto de sangue se fez sentir em minha língua antes de qualquer outra coisa. Seus lábios volumosos estavam machucacos e a imagem de Benjamim a possuíndo violentamente pairava como um fantasma no meu ombro enquanto a frieza da morte se encostava no outro.

Em meus braços, eu sentia seu corpo tremer receosamente. As lágrimas ainda aqueciam seu rosto, partindo diretamente dos meus olhos.

O que eu poderia fazer?

Meus braços se apertaram ainda mais ao seu redor e meus lábios começaram a massagear sua boca lentamente, empurrando o mínimo de oxigênio para seus pulmões feridos. O tempo continuava preguiçoso, andando propositalmente contra eu e ela.

Eu podia sentir sua alma leve querer me abandonar, porém eu nao podia permitir.

- Vamos Alice.

Eu balançava meu corpo, junto com o dela, na tentativa inutil de trazê-la de volta pra mim. Meus lábios, que tocavam os dela com regularidade soprando o que o nó apertado em minha garganta permitia passar de ar para dentro dela, revezava-se com as suplicas para que ela permanecesse comigo.

_Alice, por favor. Não me deixe._

watch?v=BWBlJClg2BU

"_O que aconteceria se eu mudasse?  
Apenas acordaria um dia não do mesmo jeito de antes  
Alguém quereria saber porquê?  
Alguém saberia como eu era antes?  
Eles gostariam mais de mim sabendo que eu não sou quem eu era?  
Quem eu era"_

Seu corpo não reagia à qualquer coisa que eu fizesse. E em um momento eu ouvi Emmett e Rosalie em minhas costas, me segurando.

-Venha, Jasper. – Rosalie falou ternamente em meu ouvido.

Maneei minha cabeça, apertando meus olhos mais fortes junto com o corpo dela em meu peito.

-Não tem mais o que fazer, Jasper. Venha. – Emmett segurava meu braço, tentando me erguer.

Os soluços soaram mais alto e eu me apertei mais a Alice.

Eu podia senti-los ali, ainda. Porém eles se afastaram. Foi melhor, pois eu não a soltaria enquanto ela não abrisse os olhos.

-Vamos Alice, eu sei que você consegue, meu amor. – eu acariciava seus cabelos curtos enquanto tentava focalizar minha visão embaçada pelas lágrimas. – Vamos. – eu implorava.

A cada minuto que passava eu me sentia mais inútil do que me senti em toda minha existência. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para salvá-la. Era esse meu dever. Era essa minha vontade.

Meus labios novamente tocaram os dela, soprando junto com o oxigênio que ela precisava, todo o amor que eu poderia passar naquele momento. Todo o amor que eu sabia que tinha em meu ser. Todo o amor que era só dela.

_Alice, por favor. Não me deixe. Eu te amo._

watch?v=cNQu9rP7xwI

"_Querida eu já estive aqui antes  
Eu vi essa sala e andei por esse chão  
Eu costumava viver sozinho antes de te conhecer  
E eu vi sua bandeira sobre o mable arch  
Mas amor não é uma marcha vitoriosa  
É um frio e um partido aleluia"_

Eu repeti isso mais algumas vezes e não saberia te falar quantas exatamente. Eu já não escutava o coração dela pulsar, nem conseguia me concentrar nas emoções que se misturavam pelo quarto. Muito menos nas minhas próprias.

As lágrimas a essa altura já estavam secas em minha face, porém ainda queimavam no rosto frio de Alice. Minha garganta estava seca como nunca senti antes e minha cabeça um pouco zonza.

Eu sentia arrepios frequentes subirem por minha coluna enquanto eu continuava a ninar ela em meus braços e a soprar a vida para dentro de seu corpo imóvel. Aos poucos, eu sentia meus olhos pesarem e comecei a sentir algo que nunca, em minha existência inteira, fui capaz de sentir.

Eu estava cansado. Cansado demais para me manter de olhos abertos. Eu não podia me deixar vencer, não agora, não com ela.

Apertei meu abraço ainda mais ao redor de seu corpo, sentindo-a tão intensamente e por completa, beijei lentamente seus lábios novamente e antes que eu pudesse realmente estar inconsciente, afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

-Eu te amo Alice. Você tem que viver, por nós... viva, por mim. – sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de mergulhar na escuridao da inconsciencia.

_Alice, por favor. Não me deixe. Eu te amo. Viva!_


	13. Capitulo 12

_Só queria avisar, que o itálico desse capitulo tem uma função de 'flashback' certo? Prestem atenção nele! x)_

**Capitulo 12 – Sob as asas de um anjo.**

"_Ela acreditava em anjos e, porque acreditava, eles existiam. - Clarice Lispector"_

**Alice Pov.**

Meus olhos se abriram devagar, trazendo consciência lentamente para meu corpo dolorido. Sentia minha cabeça latejar e quase podia ouvir minha coluna reclamar de dor. O sangue tocava minha língua, trazendo o típico gosto de ferro e sal para meu paladar.

A visão embaçada voltava aos poucos ao normal. Em instantes, eu podia ver os raios de sol entrarem timidamente pela vidraça quebrada, clareando o cômodo escuro, iluminando as películas de poeira em suspensão e esquentando meu corpo frio.

Sentia meu peito inflar com cada tragada de oxigênio, e estremecer logo em seguida com as dores causadas pelo movimento. Eu continuava imóvel enquanto tentava me lembrar do que acontecera e principalmente, como tinha parado ali.

Os segundos passavam, trazendo os minutos juntos de si e nada de eu sequer conseguir me mexer. Eu temia o que isso poderia me causar, já que o simples pulsar de meu coração era motivo para algum canto de meu corpo gemer em dor, como resposta.

Puxei o ar com mais determinação para dentro de meus pulmões e fechei meus olhos esperando a dor que viria logo em seguida. Mas dessa vez, nada aconteceu. Um alivio fora do comum invadiu meu corpo, junto com as memórias.

_Eu estava com os olhos fechados, deitada em minha cama sentindo a luz pálida da lua me iluminar o rosto. Minha respiração era tranqüila, enquanto minha mente me levava pra longe dali. Eu não entendia a angustia em meu peito, porem o rosto dele estava presente. Definitivamente. Eu não conseguia entender como, ou porque dele estar sempre em meus sonhos._

"_- Eu apenas existo para te proteger Alice! Só que eu te amo!" – sua voz dolorida ecoava em minha mente sempre que seu rosto se mostrava em minha frente._

_O 'click' da porta se fechando trouxe minha atenção novamente para o quarto, mas não me movi e continuei a fingir que dormia. Eu não queria interromper seus lábios que diziam vez após outra, que me amava. Eu necessitava dessas palavras vindas __**dele**__, como do ar que circulava por meu corpo lentamente. _

_Os passos eram silenciosos e antes que eu pudesse notar, senti seu toque gelado em minha bochecha. Um calafrio subiu por minha coluna. A brisa que entrava sorrateira pela a janela tocou meu corpo no mesmo momento, deixando minha pele arrepiada._

_Seus braços afundaram no colchão e me ergueram. E eu me impedi de me mover. Minha respiração, que aos poucos se tornava mais rápida, transbordava o medo que começara a formigar em meu organismo._

_-Shiii! – sua voz cortou o silencio do quarto. – Não precisa ter medo! – me assegurou._

_Abri meus olhos rapidamente, e antes que pudesse reagir, sua mão tampou a minha boca com um lenço. O cheiro era forte, entorpecente. Senti tudo arder. Adormeci instantaneamente._

_Quando novamente abri meus olhos, eu estava em uma cabana, amordaçada. Minhas mãos, presas por cordas nos braços da cadeira impedia qualquer movimento. Tentei me soltar, balançando o corpo._

_-Inútil tentar. – sua voz soou próxima de meu ouvido, enquanto seus dedos puxavam meu cabelo para o lado, entortando meu pescoço para que seus lábios tocassem minha pele._

_Minha voz saia abafada pela mordaça, enquanto sentia meu estomago revirar e as lagrimas quentes escorrer por minhas bochechas. Sua língua tocava meu lóbulo, competindo com seus dentes._

_-Deliciosa. – Benjamin gemeu em meu pescoço._

Meus olhos se fecharam abruptamente e eu senti o ar preso em minha garganta. Era inútil tentar fugir das lembranças agora. Soltei a respiração entalada em meus pulmões, e novamente trouxe a memória a tona.

_A mordaça em minha boca foi retirada. Ele esfregou sua boca na minha, para depois finalmente possuí-la violentamente. Sua língua era feroz. Suas mãos desceram por minha cintura, acariciando cada canto de meu corpo no caminho, chegando finalmente aos meus joelhos. A primeira reação que tive foi de trincar os dentes quando senti forçá-los a abrir._

_Minha face ardeu logo em seguida, em resposta ao seu tapa. Ele se afastou. A marca de seus dedos em minha bochecha ardia enquanto ele verificava se ainda tinha sua língua, no espelho sujo em uma das paredes._

_Meu coração batia rápido dentro de meu peito. Minhas mãos tremiam nos braços da cadeira e eu sentia a gota gelada de suor escorrer por minha coluna. Meus olhos eram fixos em sua figura enfurecida refletida no espelho._

_-Tente isso de novo... – a ameaça ficou suspensa no ar, junto com seu indicador apontado para mim. O pânico novamente me invadiu assim que seus dedos tocaram a parte interna de minha coxa. _

_Seus dedos gelados galgavam centímetros após centímetros de minha pele lentamente. Quando senti o toque áspero de suas digitais em minha intimidade, me debati._

_-Isso não vai adiantar. – sua voz sibilou em meu ouvido. _

_As lagrimas já escorriam sem pudor algum de meus olhos. Seu dedo continuava a explorar cada canto do interior de minhas pernas. O desespero brotava em minha pele junto com o pânico e o suor gelado que escorria por meu corpo._

_A pressa invadiu Benjamin ao mesmo instante que seus dedos me penetraram. Sua respiração ofegante falhava em meu ouvido enquanto ele acariciava com fúria meu sexo._

_-Você sabe o que vai acontecer agora? – sua voz era rouca e pesada de malicia. – Sabe?_

_Mantive meus lábios selados com os dentes. Visto que nenhuma resposta sairia de mim, ele acelerou as investidas de seu dedo. _

_-Então eu irei te mostrar. – me garantiu ficando em pé em minha frente._

Novamente senti a respiração fugir de meus pulmões. Desta vez, ela estava acompanhada de um soluço agudo. Meu corpo se encolhia no chão gelado. E algo novo estava ali também, mas não consegui identificar antes que as imagens voltassem a dominar minha mente.

_Seus dedos eram rápidos no nó da corda que mantinha meus pulsos presos a cadeira. Ele estava apressado demais para pensar em usar o canivete que brilhava em seu cinto. _

_Quando finalmente o nó se desfez, ele me puxou da cadeira me jogando logo em seguida em uma cama no canto do quarto. Amarrou novamente minhas mãos na cabeceira da mesma, antes de rasgar violentamente meu vestido._

_Seus olhos negros brilhavam de desejo enquanto ele via meu corpo exposto. O tecido fino, agora completamente estraçalhado, se espalhava pela cama. _

_Seu cinto já estava aberto quando ele subiu em cima de mim, beijando meu pescoço. Ele empurrava os sapatos com o pé, enquanto seus dentes perfuravam minha pele. Os gemidos de dor eram totalmente travados em minha garganta enquanto as lagrimas escorriam por meu rosto, mas também não se mantiveram ao meu lado por muito tempo. Logo minhas bochechas só se lembravam da passagem úmida de cada uma delas._

"_Por favor." – minha mente gritava, mas não adiantaria. _

_O negro de seus olhos pedia que eu implorasse para que ele não me tocasse. E assim eu me mantive. Silenciosa._

_A ponta de seu dedo frio tocou meu colo, deslizando logo em seguida por toda a extensão de meu tronco, até chegar ao meu baixo ventre. Seu dedo continuou a deslizar por meu corpo, quando finalmente chegou onde ele queria. Após correr toda a extensão de minha intimidada, ele levou-o até a boca, lambendo-o._

_-Como eu imaginei. – concluiu após passar a língua pelos lábios. – Deliciosa._

_Meu olhar baixo impedia que eu enxergasse seus gestos. Porem ela claro que ele estava despindo-se, enquanto a cama gemia com o fui amordaçada e antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele me invadiu, fazendo me gritar dolorosamente._

_Tentei me desvencilhar de seu corpo pesado contra o meu, mas não obtivesse sucesso. Suas mãos mantinham minhas pernas abertas, enquanto ele se movimentava dentro de mim. Debatia meu corpo na cama, tentando soltar minhas mãos enquanto sentia meu corpo ser rasgado de dentro pra fora. Isso só servia de estimulo para que ele se afundasse mais ainda dentro de mim. O sangue, que agora sentia escorrer por minhas pernas, tornava seus movimentos menos dolorosos, porem continuava sentir como se as paredes de meu sexo estivessem sendo partidas._

_Suas mãos soltaram minhas coxas, para que ele conseguisse apoio no colchão. Nesse momento, tentei lhe empurrar para longe de mim, com uma das pernas. Alem de não ter força suficiente para retirá-lo dali, ele percebera o movimento antes que eu pudesse executá-lo. Dessa vez, sua mão fechada acertou minha costela._

_-Eu... avisei... – sua frase era falhada pelos movimentos, e sua respiração ofegante._

_Senti todo o ar que tinha em meu corpo se esvair. A dor latente fez meu corpo se contorcer em busca de alivio, e isso pareceu agradá-lo. _

_O som saído de sua garganta era facilmente confundido com um ronronar. Ele tinha seus olhos fechados apertados enquanto seu corpo inteiro tremia em cima de mim. Mas ele ainda não tinha deixado de se movimentar dentro de mim._

_O ar não retornara para meus pulmões por conta da dor que ainda me deixava sem um movimento se quer._

Senti tudo a minha volta rodar. O ar novamente faltara em meu peito. O nó em minha garganta impedia que eu inalasse o ar a minha volta. Sabia que ainda tinha acontecido mais alguma coisa, mas a latejante dor em minha costela não me permitia que eu lembrasse. Tentei me virar, para talvez amenizar a dor. Fui impedida do movimento, e não insisti.

_Ele finalmente saiu de cima de mim, depois de um tempo. Ou creio eu que tenha. Já que assim que outro soco foi desferido em meu corpo, eu acabei desmaiando de dor. Não tenho certeza se ele me tocou novamente, pois quando ouvi algo se aproximando, já não era Benjamin. _

_O baque de seu joelho no chão foi oco. Suas mãos tocando em meu corpo foram gentis. E seu cheiro. Seu cheiro invadiu meu organismo lentamente, me acalmando. Não sei quanto tempo se passou nos intervalos de seus movimentos, pois eu não conseguia sequer me mover._

_Seus braços me envolveram e eu sentia gotas quentes tocar minha face. Ele estava chorando?_

_Tentei abrir meus olhos e dizer para que ele não chorasse. Mas percebi que nem ao menos respirar eu conseguia. Soltei mais meu corpo em seu abraço, ou pelo menos, desisti de tentar me movimentar. Talvez eu estivesse morta, e esse fosse o anjo que viera me buscar. Então não poderia dar-lhe mais trabalho._

_Senti algo macio e úmido tocar meus lábios com delicadeza. Os movimentos lentos e suaves, ao mesmo tempo em que me acarinhavam, empurra a força o ar para dentro de meu corpo._

_Ele estava tentando me salvar. E eu por alguns segundos, tentei ajudá-lo a me manter viva. Mas não consegui. Não consegui nem ao menos corresponder ao doce beijo que ele me oferecia. Eu estava morta. E por pouco não tentei lhe sussurrar que apenas me levasse para junto dele, se ele queria me levar, mesmo depois do que acontecera._

_-Eu te amo Alice. Você tem que viver, por nós... viva, por mim. – reconheci sua voz antes mesmo dele terminar de falar. A dor contida em cada letra me apunhalou, queimando minha alma. As lagrimas escorreram por meu pescoço, e sua respiração ali cessou logo em seguida._

O pranto agora era incontrolável. A realidade se prostrara ao meu lado no chão sujo e gelado. E por um momento seguinte, seu pedido era sussurrado dentro de mim.

"_Você tem que viver!"_

O meu corpo ardendo por todos os lados era sinônimo de que estava viva, certo? Eu sentia o frio do chão penetrar por minhas costas, ultrapassando minha pele e tocando meus ossos com seus dedos finos. Meus olhos, agora completamente abertos e conscientes de minha situação o buscavam no teto de madeira logo ali, em cima de minha cabeça.

A felicidade tentava acotovelar o medo e a dor que dominava meu coração, tentando encontrá-lo. Ele teria que estar ali quando eu acordasse, não teria?

Ele me salvou da morte, ele teria que estar presente agora, nessa nova vida, não teria?

Não teria? – eu me questionava.

Maneei a cabeça e tentei me apoiar em meus cotovelos. Foi ai que me lembrei novamente de minhas costelas, que latejaram, e de algo me impedindo de me mover. Eu deveria ainda estar amarrada. Mas ao abaixar meus olhos para meu peito, coberto com o que restara de meu vestido, vi um braço forte de pele clara e coberto por pêlos loiros que refletiam a luz dourada do céu, me segurar ali, no chão. Meu corpo tremeu, temendo o que meus olhos poderiam encontrar ao acompanhar a extensão dele, porem meus olhos foram mais teimosos e seguiram o contorno de seus músculos pela camisa.

Sua face, virada para meu rosto, ressonava serena. Seus cabelos loiros e embaraçados caiam sobre seus olhos fechados tranquilamente. Seu nariz era perfeitamente esculpido em seu rosto. Seus lábios eram rosados e cheios, sem excessos. Seu queixo dava ao resto do maxilar um formato quadrado. A barba clara cobria sua face levemente.

Desci meus olhos para o resto do homem que estava deitado ali, ao meu lado, em um chão gelado, me envolvendo protetoramente em seus braços. Não sei ao certo o que eu sentia naquele instante, mas era uma mistura de vários sentimentos indescritíveis. O medo se destacava, e a ansiedade também. Mas era como, se no fundo de minha alma, eu o reconhecesse.

Sua camisa, que parecia ser branca anteriormente, tinha sangue em seu centro, onde eu percebi que minha cabeça se apoiara em algum momento, e poeira no resto, sujando-a por completo.

Meus olhos voltaram rapidamente para seu rosto, quando sua respiração tocou o meu rosto timidamente. Seus lábios abriram lentamente, murmurando algo inaudível. A pele de seu nariz se enrugou por alguns segundo, talvez coçado com algum minúsculo grão de areia que cobria o chão onde estávamos.

Meu coração se engasgou no mesmo instante em que seus olhos, tão profundos e confusos por conta do sono profundo, se abriram devagar me fitando instantaneamente. A calma que me envolveu foi imediata e completamente hipnotizante enquanto eu me procurava dentro de suas orbes infinitas como o céu em uma noite estrelada.

A preocupação correu por sua iris e o desespero fez suas sobrancelhas se unirem, aliadas em seu medo. Ele puxou o ar para os pulmões, mais forte dessa vez, e novamente pareceu confuso.

Seus lábios entreabertos puxavam o ar, tentando pronunciar alguma coisa, porem ele desistia logo em seguida. Quando seus olhos soltaram os meus, eu o vi olhando para todos os cantos de meu rosto, e logo em seguida se afastando, para checar o resto de meu corpo ferido.

Algumas palavras tentaram escapar de minha boca, mas seus dedos longos encostaram em meus lábios, fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido e o medo embrulhar novamente meu estomago.

-Não precisa dizer nada, Alice. – sua voz sussurrou calma e confiante, apesar deu sentir a dor de suas palavras ainda. – Esta tudo bem, agora. Confie em mim.

Sua voz grave era tranqüilizante. Mas mesmo assim, meu corpo agora tremia violentamente. O medo agora era sufocante e eu abracei meu tronco, em resposta.

Seus olhos analisavam os machucados de meu corpo e, pelo visto, ele percebera que eu tremia.

-O que foi? Esta com frio? – sua voz era preocupada.

O silencio era gritante e eu ouvia o pulsar de meu coração acelerado. Os minutos massacravam nossos corpos enquanto ele me analisava. Como um trovão, a realidade cortou a mente dele, trazendo a tona o verdadeiro motivo de meu corpo tremer.

-Você esta... está com medo! Com medo de mim! – seus olhos se mergulharam em tristeza, e antes que eu pudesse negar, ele se afastou um pouco. – Eu não vou te machucar, eu não poderia te machucar. Nunca! – seu tom era suplicante. – Você entende isso?

Eu estava imóvel. Seus olhos, temerosos naquele momento, me traziam uma dor maior do que a de minha costela. Porem eu não conseguia negar, não conseguia fingir que estava confiante. Que não estava com medo.

-Eu posso entender Alice. – ele sussurrou depois de minutos em silencio. – Eu irei entender. Só que eu preciso te ajudar! – sua mão se esticou em minha direção, que recuei no mesmo instante. – Eu posso te ajudar? – ele implorava.

Eu não conseguia verbalizar exatamente nada. O ar entrava e saia já mais controlado de meu corpo, mas eu ainda tinha medo. Eu ainda teria medo. Por mais que eu implorasse para que aquele frio em minha barriga cessasse, e que meu coração se acalmasse, ou que o nó em minha garganta se afrouxasse, eles nada faziam.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e analisou meu corpo novamente, sem malicia em seus olhos, apenas preocupação.

-Você não quer deitar na cama? – perguntou, se levantando. – Você pode se resfriar ficando ai no chão, e também, tem tantos machucados... – sua voz saia rápida e cheia de preocupação.

Maneei a cabeça, e fechando os olhos. As lagrimas quentes voltavam a molhar minha face.

-Por favor... – sua voz era dolorosa novamente. – Não chore!

Respirei fundo segurando o choro, e tentei me erguer, novamente sentindo minha costela gritar.

-Não se mova! – ele alertou. – Deixe-me trazer pelo menos aquele travesseiro para você?

Aceitei. Sua voz era tão preocupada...

-Pode deitar. – ele disse finalmente. – Eu já volto! – ele anunciou, acariciando meus cabelos. – Eu não demoro.

_O que você irá fazer?_ – eu quis dizer, mas não disse. Não disse nada.

Ouvi a porta se bater, e logo em seguida, apenas ouvi o sono me chamar. Envolvendo-me carinhosamente, como ele me envolvia com seu braço. E eu adormeci outra vez.

--

Obrigado pelos comentários! E desculpem pela demora para postar, mas é que tenho que seguir o cronograma que eu tenho lá na comunidade do Orkut! Espero que gostem do capitulo e comentem mais! fico muito contente quando vejo que vocês estão gostando! Muito obrigado mesmo!!


	14. Capitulo 13

Nao esqueçam de colar o link do youtube e ouvir a musica pro capitulo! ;D

**Capitulo 13 – Confiança.**

_"A bondade em palavras cria confiança; a bondade em pensamento cria profundidade; a bondade em dádiva cria amor." Lao Tsé_

**Jasper Pov.**

O vento frio soprou em meu rosto, obrigando-me a fechar os olhos por um instante. A confusão gritava em minha mente, me deixando zonzo e perdido. Eu parecia que estava... vivo.

O ar entrava rápido em meu corpo, indo em direção aos meus pulmões. Sentia meu coração pulsar, e minha cabeça rodar com tantas informações novas. O medo de seus olhos, agora ecoava por minha mente. Ela temia meu toque, minha presença. Eu sabia que seria assim. Na realidade, eu deveria saber.

Encostado na parede do lado de fora da cabana, abri meus olhos novamente, dispersando suas esmeraldas de minha imaginação, e fitando o horizonte a minha frente. Deserto.

O sol se pondo logo a minha frente, deveria ser bonito. Deveria ser emocionante. Mas eu sentia o medo borbulhar em meu estomago. Meus olhos correram por toda a relva baixa que circulava a estrada de terra, e absolutamente nada, alem de mato alto e algumas árvores habitavam o lugar.

Eu não sabia como tinha parado ali. E eu também não sabia como voltar para a casa de Alice. Maneei a cabeça, voltando a olhar o lugar a minha volta. Procurando algum lugar em que tivesse água, pelo menos. Eu escutei alguns pingos, enquanto observava Alice dentro da cabana, mas não conseguira identificar de onde poderiam vir. Olhei novamente para o céu, torcendo para que pelo menos algumas nuvens carregadas o cortassem, mas o céu estava limpo.

A lua já aparecia, junto de algumas estrelas, e eu resolvi entrar.

Alice dormia profundamente. Seu corpo continuava encolhido. E seu rosto, continuava com o filete de sangue. Bufei andando pelo casebre, segurando qualquer imagem do que tinha acontecido que pudesse dominar minha mente.

Encontrei o que parecia uma torneira, embaixo de um espelho. Observei atentamente o metal enferrujado. Sorri, vendo algumas gotas pingarem na louça suja.

Voltei meu olhar ao corpo de Alice, e novamente a torneira pingando. Eu precisava limpar seus ferimentos, para depois pensar no que teríamos que fazer para levá-la de volta pra casa.

Corri meus olhos pelo cômodo inteiro atrás de alguma coisa para que pudesse limpar seu corpo, mas havia somente os lençóis sujos sobre a cama. A poça de sangue era visível agora. Desviei o olhar rapidamente, procurando pelo resto do lugar.

Desisti depois de um tempo, e parti um pedaço de minha camisa. Ela serviria para isso, pelo menos. Umedeci a ponta do pano dobrado na água, e me ajoelhei em frente a Alice, que ressonava.

**.com/watch?v=H0jecedxhek**

Sua face estava tranqüila agora que ela dormia. Seu corpo se movimentava lentamente por causa da respiração. Sentei-me ao seu lado, colocando sua cabeça em minhas pernas, e acariciei seus cabelos negros. Como eu desejei por isso.

_"Os filamentos em seus olhos que os colorem maravilhosamente  
Interrompem-me e roubam minha respiração  
Esmeraldas de montanhas empurradas para o céu  
Nunca revelam sua profundidade"_

Passei suavemente o tecido molhado no canto de seus lábios, retirando o sangue ressecado por ali. Acariciava sua pele em seguida com meu dedo. Ela era minha existência dali pra frente. Querendo ou não, ela era meu motivo. Ela gostando ou não, eu estava ali por ela. Vivo, apenas por ela.

_"Diga-me que pertencemos um ao outro  
Vista-se com as decorações do amor  
Eu serei cativado, eu ficarei preso aos seus lábios  
Ao invés de na forca que machuca meu coração"_

A poeira de suas bochechas rosadas se desfazia quando eu acariciava sua face com o pano, trazendo o tom de porcelana novamente para seu rosto delicado. Eu tinha de uma forma inexplicável para mim, me tornado um humano como ela. Por ela.

_"– Você não ira sofrer... Eu prometo, Alice!"_ – minhas palavras ecoavam pela cabana, junto com o batimento de nossos coração.

Aproximei meu lábios de sua testa, deixando um beijo casto em sua pele macia.

-Eu te amo, Alice! – sussurrei, continuando a limpar seus ferimentos.

_"Você é minha sobrevivência, você é minha prova viva  
Meu amor está vivo e não morto"_

Após limpar sua face, deitei-me ao seu lado, envolvendo seu corpo novamente, como tinha feito antes de acordar, e a trouxe pro meu peito, sentindo seu perfume dominar meu organismo.

-Eu vou cuidar de você Alice! – sussurrei, ajeitando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Alice ressonava em meu abraço. Sua respiração suave movimentava seu corpo em sintonia ao meu. Eu não consegui dormir. Na verdade, não era o que eu queria. Ou melhor, não saberia como. Enquanto minha nova humanidade invadia e preocupava minha mente, eu sentia a pulsação do sangue em meu ouvido e a minha respiração finalmente sustentar meus pulmões. Meu nariz roçava em seu pescoço calmo e lentamente, acariciando sua pele macia.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos meus enquanto ela se aconchegava em meu abraço. Afastei meu rosto enquanto ela se ajeitava contra meu peito. Meus batimentos se aceleraram rapidamente enquanto a sentia se mexer. Ela resmungava alguma coisa enquanto escondia sua face em meu braço que apoiava sua cabeça. As lagrimas surgiram logo em seguida.

-Alice? – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Alice.

Seu corpo estremeceu. E antes que ela se virasse, seus olhos se abriram assustados. Ela agora me fitava. Seus olhos verdes umedecidos pelas lagrimas procuravam alguma coisa em meu rosto preocupado.

Seus dedos finos alisaram minha bochecha, tocando minha face delicadamente. Segurei um sorriso em meus lábios e a apertei mais em meus braços.

-Foi só um sonho. – acariciei seus cabelos com minha mão livre. – Só um sonho.

Alice suspirou alto, escondendo seu rosto em meu peito. Seus dedos agora apertando firme minha camisa enquanto sua respiração cortada pelo choro balançava seu corpo miúdo.

-Estou com você agora, Alice. – a garanti enquanto meu queixo massageava seus cabelos. – Acredite.

Seu choro aos poucos diminuiu até que não existia mais. Ela continuava a segurar firmemente minha camisa.

-Vou te colocar na cama Alice. Lá é mais confortável que aqui. – disse a apertando mais contra meu peito, contradizendo minha própria voz. – Irei tirar aquele lençol sujo, e deitarei você.

-Eu estou com medo. – sua voz soou tremula e baixa contra meu peito.

-Eu não irei te machucar. – a desgrudei de meu corpo suavemente. – Eu não poderia. –ergui seu queixo para que pudesse enxergar seus olhos novamente. – E não sei como ele pode. – sussurrei mais para mim mesmo do que para ela enquanto alternava minha visão em seus olhos.

Me desvencilhei de seu corpo enquanto me colocava de joelhos a sua frente. A envolvi em meus braços enquanto me levantava. Ela enlaçou seus braços em meu pescoço enquanto sua cabeça apoiava em meu ombro. Por um momento isso me distraiu, mas o barulho dos cascos de cavalo contra os pedregulhos da estrada me chamaram mais a atenção.

-Você esta ouvindo isso? – cerrei meus olhos tentando ouvir melhor. - Tem alguém se aproximando.

Senti Alice tremer em meus braços enquanto o galope se aproximava mais e mais da cabana. A deitei na cama, pegando um pedaço da corda que estava próxima da cadeira e encostei-me à parede ao lado da porta. O trote barulhento cessou, e Alice me encarava assustada.

Levei meu dedo indicador aos lábios pedindo que ela ficasse em silencio. Ela assentiu e deitou-se na cama, fingindo que dormir. Seu corpo pequeno, mal coberto pelo trapo que a vestia, tremia com cada ruído do lado de fora.

Os passos se aproximaram da porta, até que a vi abrindo. Os rangidos ecoaram pelo cômodo silencioso, e a figura que surgiu das sombras da noite era exatamente quem eu desejava a volta da corda entre meus dedos, e com os dentes rangendo, controlei os tremores que sacudiam meus músculos. A raiva fluindo de todos os meus poros.

-Ai esta você! – Benjamin constatou com seus olhos negros fixos no corpo de Alice.

Sem resfolegar, com o ar preso em minhas narinas, me aproximei de suas costas, e antes que ele pudesse reagir, a corda lhe estrangulava a garganta. Seu corpo se debatia enquanto minha respiração ainda estava presa na garganta. Suas botas riscavam o chão na tentativa de se afastar de mim. Ele não escaparia dessa vez.

O suspiro cansado da morte se fez presente na cabana, e por pouco não a reverenciei.

A raiva me consumindo ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos o estrangulava ainda mais com a corda. meus dentes rangiam enquanto ele se debatia. Aos poucos, seu corpo parara de protestar, e eu me permiti olhar para Alice.

Ela estava encolhida no canto da cama, com seus joelhos abraçados ao peito. Seus olhos confusos pairavam entre o corpo em meus braços, e em minha face mergulhada em ódio.

Afrouxei a corda que lhe estrangulava, largando-o logo em seguida. Seu corpo caindo com um baque oco no o ar preso em meus pulmões de uma vez só, queimando minha garganta com a passagem. Meus olhos não se desviaram nenhuma vez da face de Alice.

-Você esta bem? – perguntei paralisado, sentindo meu coração socar minhas costelas.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda me olhando.

-Esta tudo bem agora. – a garanti.

Abaixei minha cabeça, passando os dedos por meus cabelos embaraçados. O que eu tinha acabado de fazer? Abri meus olhos e corri pelo corpo morto de Benjamin. Seu rosto caído para o lado estava tenso.

Alice saiu da cama e correu em minha direção, envolvendo minha cintura com seus braços e afagando sua cabeça em meu peito outra vez. Seus pés descalços tocando o assoalho de madeira, fazendo as tabuas gemer em sincronia com suas solas. Agora com mais calma, controlei minha respiração e a abracei.

-Acabou Alice. – confirmei beijando o topo da sua cabeça. – Vamos para casa agora.

**

Eu agradeço MUUUUUUUITO aos comentarios de vocês! Fico muito feliz quando eu vejo. Que bom que vocês tão gostando da historia! Muito Obrigado mesmo!


	15. Capitulo 14

**Não se esqueçam do link do youtube! ;D

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14 – De volta pra casa.**

"_Quando nos sentimos falhos, nada melhor que o conforto de nosso lar para curar as feridas que aparentemente não há previsão de se curar." – Drigo._

_"Decisões apressadas, aquelas que vêm fáceis e rápidas, sem hesitação, são as que nos perseguem para sempre" (Meredith Grey)_

**.com/watch?v=kvA7Ej9N_5Y**

_"Então eu digo que você irá...  
Voltar para casa  
Porque eu estive esperando por vocêDurante tanto tempo  
E agora há uma guerra entre as vaidade  
Mas tudo que eu vejo é você e eu  
A luta por você é tudo que eu sempre soube  
Então volte pra casa"_

O corpo de Alice balançava em meu peito junto com o trote suave do cavalo embaixo de nós. A manta que envolvia seus ombros a estava aquecendo o suficiente enquanto o vento gelado soprava em nossos rostos.

Partimos da cabana assim que eu e ela nos recuperamos do choque do ultimo acontecimento. Mesmo ela não dizendo nada, seus olhos verdes eram preocupados. Por sorte, Benjamin trouxe roupas novas, cobertor e suprimentos. Isso tudo amontoado nas sacolas que ladeavam o cavalo castanho.

O céu clareava aos poucos, colorindo as nuvens de vários tons de rosa enquanto o sol se espreguiçava abaixo do horizonte, atrás das montanhas que rodeavam a estrada. E se não fosse pelo fato de estarmos completamente isolados de qualquer povoado que seja, a paisagem era realmente bonita.

Minha mão segurava a barriga de Alice enquanto a outra guiava o cavalo tranquilamente. Não sei dizer se deveríamos ter pressa ou não naquele momento, eu apenas o controlava em linha reta pela estrada de terra enquanto inalava o perfume adocicado de Alice. A mão pequena dela brincava com os meus dedos distraidamente enquanto seu outro braço segurava a manta em seu corpo.

Minha respiração era cansada. E eu ainda sentia Benjamin dar o ultimo suspiro enquanto o estrangulava. O arrepio que recebi tão bem enquanto ele parou de respirar tambem se repetia. A adrenalina bombeando junto ao meu sangue enquanto ele se debatia não abandonara minha mente. E por fim, a culpa.

A culpa sim foi o único sentimento que impregnou minha pele assim que senti Alice estremecer em meus braços, com medo. Novamente com medo de mim. E continuava a pulsar em meu corpo enquanto nosso silencio era esmagador.

-Você esta bem? – ela perguntou enquanto o sol já brilhava no horizonte a nossa frente.

-Acho que sim. – respondi apenas, bufando.

Minha cabeça não parava de latejar enquanto eu me corroia pelo que eu tinha feito.

-Você não precisa se sentir culpado. – ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, entrelaçando nossos dedos. – Você agiu por impulso, Jasper. Para me defender. Eu sei que você _matou_ ele. Mas... – e suas palavras ficaram perdidas no ar.

-Mas foi totalmente errado, Alice. – terminei a conversa aumentando o trote do cavalo, enquanto apertava sua mão suavemente na minha.

Ela deu de ombros, se perdendo em pensamentos novamente. Fiz o mesmo.

Cavalgamos até anoitecer e não chegamos a lugar nenhum. Desci do cavalo marrom e trouxe Alice junto comigo. Eu estava cansado e o movimento do cavalo não ajudava em nada. Joguei-me na grama rala embaixo de uma arvore com a copa cheia. Coloquei meu braço em meu rosto para proteger meus olhos do sol que se punha em nossa frente. Senti Alice sentar em meu lado e seus olhos fixos em mim.

Eu adormeci rapidamente. Sem sonhos. Apenas a escuridão novamente. Densa, gélida. Esmagadora.

Foi assim todo o momento enquanto eu dormi. Minha respiração estava calma e eu já emergia da escuridão quando senti seus dedos escovarem meus cabelos. Retirei o braço lentamente, abrindo os olhos em seguida. Minha visão embaçada não permitiu que eu visse seus traços com muita precisão, mas o céu estava escuro.

Quando finalmente consegui ver seu rosto, ela cessou com os movimentos e me olhava receosa. Um sorriso involuntário repuxou meus lábios.

-Eu não me importo. – respondi capturando sua mão, levando-a até meu rosto.

Seus dedos alisaram minha face novamente, relaxando meu corpo inteiro. Sua mão macia acarinhava minhas bochechas e meu maxilar delicadamente, enquanto eu não conseguia desviar o olhar de seu rosto. E ela fazia o mesmo.

-Você dormiu? – perguntei, rompendo o silencio.

Ela maneou a cabeça. Cerrei meus olhos enquanto me apoiava em meus cotovelos. Sua mão ainda em minha face. Virei meu rosto na direção de sua palma, e beijei demoradamente a pele que me era oferecida. Tão macia.

-Você precisa dormir. - disse sentando-me e cruzando minhas pernas. – Vem. – chamei, abrindo meus braços em sua direção.

Ela me olhava. Seu corpo pequeno tremendo suavemente por conta da brisa gelada da madrugada. Seus olhos nevoados por conta do sono. Ela não resistiu muito, e veio para o meu colo, se aninhando novamente em meu peito, adormecendo logo em seguida.

Meus braços envolveram seu corpo facilmente. Meu queixo apoiava no topo de sua cabeça enquanto ela ressonava tranqüilamente. Aquilo sim era certo.

**[...]**

O sol estava radiante no céu azul quando finalmente nos aproximamos da cidade. A estrada de terra sendo substituída pelas pedras. As arvores pelos primeiros casebres.

Alice me olhou com um sorriso tímido no rosto enquanto adentrávamos cada vez mais pela cidade. A casa pálida e imponente dos Cullen's já se fazia ver na parte mais alta do lugar.

As pessoas nos olhavam com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação. Conheciam Alice, e deveriam saber de seu desaparecimento. Mas e eu? Quem eu era?

Meu coração batia mais forte enquanto me aproximava da mansão Cullen. E sentia a mesma ansiedade emanar de Alice. Ela parecia bem, apesar de tudo.

Quando já estávamos próximos o suficiente para ver Bella no portão de entrada, com uma sobrancelha erguida e a mão na cintura, desci do cavalo, guiando-o a pé.

-Por Deus, Alice! – ela gritou, abrindo o portão e vindo em nossa direção.

Desci Alice do cavalo, pondo-a de pé para logo em seguida Bella lhe abraçar. Ela cambaleou, mas Bella a segurou firme.

-Estamos tão preocupados. – ela dizia enquanto a apertava nos braços. – Você esta bem, não esta? – perguntava afobada.

Alice apenas correspondia o abraço, com saudade. Nenhuma palavra saia de seus lábios. Seus olhos fechados despejavam algumas lagrimas pelas bochechas pálidas.

Quando Bella soltou Alice, ela também tinha algumas lagrimas a lhe cobrir a face. O misto de alegria e saudade era evidente em seu rosto, enquanto secava as lagrimas com as costas das mãos. E eu continuava ali, parado. Apenas olhando a emoção transbordar das duas enquanto sentia um aperto em meu coração. Bella podia me ver agora, não podia?

Ela passou o braço pelo ombro de Alice, que me olhou sobre os ombros e a ia guiando para dentro.

-Espera. – pude ouvir a voz de Alice protestar baixa. – Jasper. – ela indicou para Bella.

Bella parou, olhando-me desconfiada. Seus olhos voltaram para o rosto de Alice, descendo por seu vestido ainda rasgado sob a minha camisa.

-Quem é ele? – perguntou baixo só para Alice.

-Jasper Withlock, senhorita. – me apresentei, com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

-Ele me ajudou Bella. – Alice sussurrou, olhando-me de canto de olho.

Ela ergueu os ombros, voltando a abraçar Alice e caminhar para dentro de casa.

-Venha você também. – falou enquanto se equilibrava em cima de seus saltos.

Respirei fundo, amarrando o cavalo no portão e caminhando atrás delas com as mãos nos bolsos.

Novamente eu estava dentro da mansão Cullen com todas aquelas janelas envidraçadas, moveis pesados e confortáveis, lustres de cristal, tapetes macios a acariciar os pés e aquela imensa atmosfera de compaixão que mesmo agora eu podia sentir.

Alice e Bella já estavam no alto da escada enquanto eu olhava ao meu redor e me lembrava dos momentos que passei por ali. Meu coração batia alto dentro de meu peito enquanto eu me sentia em casa, novamente.

-Quem é você? – Edward perguntou, chamando minha atenção vindo do escritório.

-Jasper. – respondi, o observando. – Eu trouxe a Alice de volta.

-Alice? – Edward perguntou confuso. – Alice esta de volta?

Assenti com a cabeça, vendo os mesmos olhos esmeraldas que vi 14 anos atrás avermelhados por conta do choro, procurando-a pela sala grande.

-Onde esta ela? – o sorriso não se contendo em sua face.

-Ela subiu com Bella. – respondi, distraído.

Edward cerrou os olhos, me olhando atento.

-Nos conhecemos? – perguntou concentrado, buscando qualquer informação em sua mente.

Apenas dei de ombros. Eu o conhecia, pelo menos.

-Fique a vontade. Sente-se! – mandou enquanto subia os degraus da escada rapidamente. – Alice? – gritou, correndo pelo corredor.

Estava finalmente em casa. Respirei fundo, satisfeito. Aliviado.

* * *

Obrigado pelos comentários! Assim que eu aprender, eu responderei individualmente! xD


	16. Capitulo 15 Primeira Parte

**Capitulo 15 – A verdade.**

"_A Verdade deve ofuscar gradualmente ; Ou cada homem ficará cego" - __Emily Dickinson_

Carlisle e Esme chegaram poucos minutos antes do jantar ser servido. O céu já estava negro e eu continuava na sala de visitas enquanto Alice, Bella e Edward se mantinham no quarto. Eu estava preocupado, e não me agüentei sentado por muito tempo. Andava de um lado para o outro no espaço que tinha entre a mesa central e as poltronas quando os dois chegaram de mãos dadas.

Esme foi a primeira que me viu, estancando imediatamente no local. Seus olhos dourados fitando meu rosto, perplexa. Desviou o olhar rapidamente quando viu que eu a olhava. Carlisle franziu o cenho, me examinando. Sua iris azul registrando desde minha barba por fazer, até minha camiseta branca empoeirada.

-Sou Jasper Withlock, eu trouxe... – fui interrompido por Edward, que aparecia no andar de cima.

-Alice voltou! – sua voz transbordando de alegria. Mal sabia ele o que tinha acontecido a pequena. Ou já sabia?

Esme levou a mão ao peito, com a boca aberta de surpresa. Carlisle olhou para Edward, e voltou o olhar pra mim, que examinava meus dedos.

-Jasper? – ele perguntou.

-Isso senhor.

-Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas o que faz aqui?

Engoli em seco.

-Eu trouxe Alice, senhor.

-Carlisle. Me chama de Carlisle. – ele maneou a cabeça. – Onde ela estava?

-Er... eu.. – cocei minha nuca, sentindo o nervosismo me envolver. – Eu não sei se seria...

-Entendi. – ele me interrompeu. – Onde ela esta Edward? – perguntou já subindo os degraus, deixando-me novamente ali.

Esme ainda estava apoiada ao lado da porta de madeira. Seus olhos marejados enquanto ela ainda tinha o olhar perdido na escada.

-Benjamin? – ela sussurrou.

-Como? – perguntei, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem enquanto meu coração pulsava rapidamente.

Ela balançou as mãos, indicando-me o sofá e sentando-se logo em seguida em minha frente.

-Benjamin? Você achou Benjamin? – as lagrimas escorriam lentamente por sua bochecha redonda.

Pela primeira vez eu realmente me arrependi de ter matado ele. E se ela soubesse o que ele tinha feito, será que ela pararia de chorar? Ou me perdoaria? Eu também não poderia contar o que tinha acontecido com Alice para Esme. Eu não sabia nem se a própria Alice iria contar.

Esme suspirou alto, olhando para mim. O que ela queria realmente ouvir? O que ela estava realmente sentindo? Eu não poderia dizer. Dei de ombros, continuando em silencio e tentando ao maximo consumir a dor dela.

O silencio se esticou entre nós. Ela continuava com o olhar vazio enquanto eu a observava. Os passos surdos na escada seguiram o suspirar cansado de Edward.

-Ela esta dormindo com Bella agora. Carlisle a examinou e... – seus olhos verdes caíram sobre mim, curiosos. Carregados de perguntas que eu não sabia se estava capacitado para responder.

Esme assentiu e se levantou, caminhando para cozinha. Edward tomou seu lugar, me observando. Agradeci quando Carlisle desceu os degraus o chamando para o escritório silenciosamente.

Respirei fundo, me jogando no sofá e fechando os olhos. Os braços cruzados e a carranca presa em meu rosto indicavam claramente a cena que eu estava fazendo. Eu não entendia o porquê daquilo tudo, mas eu estava me sentindo desconfortável. Esquecido. Quando eu poderia ver Alice novamente?

Logo em seguida, eu não podia garantir se eu estava realmente acordado. O sol que atravessava as vidraças me aquecia levemente, enquanto os passos ritmados dos empregados andando pelos cômodos me ninaram. Adormeci não sei exatamente por quanto tempo. O suficiente para pular assustado quando uma mão gelada tocou meu antebraço descoberto.

-Jasper? – Bella sussurrou, antes que eu pudesse ver seu rosto próximo.

Pisquei algumas vezes afetado pelo sono, e olhei em volta para identificar onde estava. A lua prateada já despontava no céu negro. Maravilha, e agora? Foquei o rosto preocupado de Bella.

-O que foi? – perguntei me levantando, passando a mão por meu cabelo loiro.

-Alice. – ela respondeu, olhando para todas as portas.

-O que tem ela? – perguntei preocupado, sentindo meu coração se apertar.

-_Ela esta te chamando!_ – ela sussurrou. – _Dormindo!_ – sua voz não passando de um murmúrio.

Tentei controlar o sorriso que queria rasgar meu rosto e respirando fundo, aliviado, perguntei se poderia ver ela.

Ela soltou um muxoxo e fez uma careta, deixando os ombros caírem.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

Suspirei, jogando meu corpo novamente no sofá.

-Tudo bem então, Bella. – dei de ombros. – Eu preciso ir embora.

-Venha Jasper. – ela me pegou pela mão, me rebocando escada acima. – Só não fale para ninguém, e vamos logo. – ela resmungava enquanto me puxava nos degraus.

-Obrigado, Bella. – sorria satisfeito.

-E eu não sei se Esme irá deixar você ir embora a essa hora da noite, é perigoso.

"_Acredite que vai, Bella." _– pensei, enquanto seguia os passos pequenos e apressados de Bella até o quarto já conhecido de Alice.

O perfume dela estava exatamente igual desde a última vez que entrei ali. Sua cama larga e alta estava no meio da cama enquanto o pequeno corpo encolhido repousava coberto no meio da mesma. O abajur de cabeceira aceso iluminava suavemente sua face pálida. Os cabelos escuros ainda úmidos do banho espalhados timidamente sobre o travesseiro.

-Vai lá! – Bella me empurrou do batente da porta, entrando atrás de mim e fechando-a em seguida.

Caminhei lentamente até a cama, sentando na beirada. Alice dormia tranquilamente. Suas mãos pequenas embaixo do travesseiro, e seus joelhos dobrados. Aproximei-me mais, acariciando suas bochechas com as costas de minha mão. Sua pele estava macia e incrivelmente _quente_.

-Carlisle a examinou. – Bella continuava a sussurrar atrás de mim. – Ela estava cheia de machucados. – uma pausa. - O que aconteceu, Jasper?

Maneei minha cabeça, erguendo meu queixo e travando meu maxilar. Minha palma envolvendo a bochecha de Alice.

-Por favor, me conte. – ela choramingou. – Ela estava _completamente_ machucada quando a coloquei no banho. Diga-me, para eu poder ajudá-la Jasper!

Continuei em silencio enquanto pensava. Meus dedos acariciando a pele de Alice enquanto pesava esse assunto em minha mente.

-Benjamin. – sussurrei entre os dentes. –Ele a... – virei minha cabeça na direção de Bella, encarando-a.

-Diga logo! – ela me interrompeu, nervosa.

"_Ele a violentou, Bella. E se eu não tivesse matado ele, ele faria de novo, e de novo!" - _ minha mente gritou raivosa, mas eu apenas respirei fundo.

-Foi ele quem a machucou. – respondi apenas.

Ela ficou calada, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto eu olhava para Alice dormindo. Ela suspirou alto, se aproximando novamente.

-Eu disse para Edward que eu não confiava nele! Eu disse! – ela esbravejava baixinho.

"Eu sei!" – tive vontade de dizer, lembrando do jantar onde tudo isso começou. Ignorei, aproveitando o contato com a face de Alice enquanto ninguém me botasse pra fora. Eu não sabia exatamente o que eu estava sentindo, alem das emoções que já eram minhas conhecidas. Meu estomago resmungava um pouco, o que poderia ser chamado de fome.

-Você estava dormindo enquanto estávamos jantando. Alias, mal jantamos hoje. Cada um comeu em um canto da casa hoje. – ela sorriu. – Vamos até a cozinha fazer um prato pra você Jasper. – ela ofereceu. – Ou você prefere se banhar antes? – ela perguntou pensativa. – Não sei se você tem alguma outra roupa, mas deve servir algo de Edward em você.

-Não se preocupe Bella. – levantei-me. – Eu não quero incomodar.

-Não é incomodo, vamos! – ela disse já caminhando até a porta.

-Eu queria ficar mais com ela... – disse fazendo bico.

Bella respirou profundamente, me encarando. Achei que ela não permitiria, até ela sair do quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Sorri abertamente, girando em meus calcanhares e voltando a sentar ao lado de Alice na cama. Inalei o perfume do quarto e inclinei a cabeça enquanto continuava a acariciar os cabelos curtos dela.

-Eu não quero ir embora outra vez. – comecei sussurrando. – Mas não poderei ficar aqui. – continuei. – Também não vou te abandonar novamente. – a garanti. – Nem ficar longe. – peguei sua mão pequena. – Eu queria ficar exatamente aqui, com você. – sorri, levando meus lábios até sua mão. – Mas não posso, você entende? – perguntei. – Alice... – minha voz sumiu, enquanto eu sentia sua mão quente segurar a minha. – Eu te amo, pequena. – sussurrei inclinado minha cabeça em direção a sua bochecha. – Eu te amo. – repeti, estalando meus lábios em sua pele. – Eu vou te proteger, sempre! – prometi.

Toquei sua pele novamente, descendo um centímetro. Sorri enquanto meu rosto se esquentava e meu coração começava a pulsar mais rápido em meu peito. Beijei novamente sua bochecha, roçando meu nariz no lugar logo em seguida, apertando suas mãos suavemente, enquanto continuava a descer.

Meu lábio repuxou em um canto quando senti a textura de seus lábios em minha boca. Suspirei ainda tocando a pele volumosa e molhada que estava semi aberta. Minha respiração ficou forte quando sua língua passou apressadamente por eles, umedecendo ainda mais aquela pele macia.

Ouvi a porta se abrir. Congelei e afastei-me lentamente do corpo de Alice, tremendo lentamente. Algo me dizia que não era Bella que adentrava o quarto.

-Jasper. – a voz de Edward soou tranqüila.

-Edward... – falei me levantando lentamente. – Eu...

-Não precisa se explicar. – ele sorriu fracamente. – Eu pude ouvir... – suas palavras ficaram no ar.

-Mas eu...

-Eu entendo Jasper. E eu não sei como, mas eu simplesmente não consigo desconfiar de você. – ele deu de ombros. – É como se eu conhecesse você desde... desde sempre!

Eu quis dizer para ele que eu o conhecia desde quando ele era uma criança. Desde quando a dor dele era a minha. Mas apenas me calei, ainda com a mão da Alice na minha.

-Eu vim aqui conversar com você, se não se importa.

-Claro que não. – respondi rápido.

-Bella me expulsou do escritório de Carlisle, dizendo que tinha que conversar urgentemente com ele. – deu de ombros novamente. – E como eu sabia que _minha noiva_ ia te trazer para cá, eu não sei. – ele sorriu, dando ênfase na parte em que ele dizia que Bella era sua noiva. Sorri também.

Quando meus lábios se aproximavam de Alice, eu senti a mesma coisa de quando Edward via Bella, e vice versa. Era forte, intenso, doloroso.

-Mas eu quero saber... – ele interrompeu meus pensamentos. – Da onde você nos conhece! – e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele me interrompeu. – E não me dê de ombros novamente, Jasper. Eu sei que te conheço!

Eu inalei o ar, soltando suavemente a mão de Alice na cama, e passando a mesma em meus cabelos.

-Eu...

-Não minta! – ele advertiu, divertido.

Respirei fundo. Eu poderia contar a ele que fui o anjo da guarda de sua irmã dele, e dele próprio durante a vida dos dois, inteira? Será que eu poderia?

* * *

Booom gente! O capitulo nao termina ai, mas como eu postei hoje no orkut até ai, achei SUUUPER sacanagem deixar vocês sem NADA até semana que vem. Quero me desculpar por nao ter respondido nenhuma reviews até agora. Mas alem deu nao saber como fazer, eu era suuuuuuuuuper timido pra postar algo aqui! AHUSAUHSUHSAUHSASHUA Mas timidez de lado, agora promeeeto ser mais comunicativo, até por que, sem vocês eu nao sou absolutamente NADA! Gostaria de agradecer todos as reviews, favoritagens, e enfim. x) AUHSHUSAUHSAHU Aproveitar e dizer que eu quero MAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS! hasuhsauhsauhsauhsauhasuhsa espero que gostem, e sexta feira tem mais! ;)

Drigo.


	17. Capitulo 15 Segunda Parte

**Capitulo 15 – A verdade. – continuação **

-Edward, eu...

-Vamos! – ele interrompeu novamente, sabendo que eu não falaria nada.

Com a porta aberta, ele olhou para mim, que ainda permanecia parado ao lado da cama de Alice.

-Seja _**muito **_rápido, entendeu? – e saiu no corredor, largando a porta aberta atrás dele.

Sorri, girando em meus pés e me aproximando novamente de Alice. Beijei sua bochecha demoradamente, acariciando seus cabelos.

Segui os passos de Edward, e antes de fechar a porta, espiei novamente Alice.

Ele já estava no meio da escada quando se virou em minha direção e acenou com a cabeça, completando os degraus que faltavam.

Ele me guiou até a biblioteca onde Bella discutia com Carlisle. Seus olhos verdes me olharam com desconfiança enquanto ela falava rapidamente.

-Você não sabe como ele olha para ela, Carlisle! – ela falou alto. – Ele não teria coragem de machucá-la! Por Deus! Você deveria reconhecer aquele olhar...

-Pai? – Edward interrompeu, entrando na sala e caminhando na direção de Bella, que deixou os ombros caírem enquanto bufava.

Entrei logo em seguida, e depois de um sinal de Carlisle, fechei a porta atrás de mim, me encostando na mesma.

Ele estava de braços cruzados. Seu corpo apoiado na mesa. Seu olhar cerrado mostrava que ele pensava em alguma coisa.

O silencio se arrastou lentamente para o meio de nos enquanto Edward tinha Bella abraçada a seu peito e eu... eu estava completamente constrangido e deslocado no meio da família Cullen.

-Fala o que aconteceu, Jasper. – Carlisle falou serio, me deixando sem opção.

Respirei fundo. Aquela seria uma longa historia.

-Eu estava andando próximo daquele sobrado naquela tarde. O que eu senti ao passar por aquele portão foi algo que nunca senti, pelo menos não naquela intensidade, em minha existência. – eu vi a confusão no rosto de todos eles. Outra inalada de ar e continuei. – Me deparei diretamente com você aos prantos. – ri nervosamente, olhando na direção de Edward. – Você era apenas uma criança e seu coração estava tão apertado. – continuei com o sorriso fraco no rosto. – E a atmosfera de medo e tristeza não diminuiu quando entrei no quarto e vi John andando de um lado para o outro, trazendo e levando toalhas.

_-O que?_ – ouvi Edward sussurrar, congelado.

-Sarah sabia o que ia acontecer e apesar do medo, ela transbordava amor. Talvez seja por isso que Esme foi a melhor pessoa que vocês dois podiam ter encontrado. – sorri para Carlisle, sentindo o nó em minha garganta apertar. – Ela também transborda amor. Quando a pequena Alice chorou a plenos pulmões enquanto Sarah dava seu ultimo suspiro, eu senti meu coração – que até aquele momento era algo apenas simbólico que eu esperava que tivesse em meu corpo, ou qualquer coisa que eu pudesse chamar que eu tinha, socou meu peito. – as primeiras lagrimas começavam a vazar de meus olhos. – E na semana seguinte, era a vez de John se despedir. E eu estava lá.

Edward continuava estático enquanto seus olhos marejavam. Eu não podia falar nada sem citar aqueles dias.

-O tempo passou, lentamente. Todas as noites eu podia ver as lagrimas escorrendo e a tristeza me envolvendo como acontecia com você. – meu olhar era fixo em Edward, que me olhava ainda petrificado.

Eu podia ver que Bella e Carlisle se entreolhavam e olhavam para mim.

-As noites em claro eram as mais diferentes. Era como se você realmente me enxergasse, me ouvisse. Claro que não. Creio que apenas me sentia ali, te ajudando, não é _meu amigo_? – sorri, deixando que minha voz se embargasse enquanto falava. – Depois de anos acompanhando você e sua irmã e o resto da familia. – olhei para Carlisle. – Eu finalmente estava completo, apesar de nenhum de vocês realmente saberem que eu estava aqui. Mas quando _ele _apareceu. – minha voz se tornando dura. – E os dois... – minhas mãos fechadas em punho enquanto as lagrimas novamente escorriam. – Eu não pude mais agüentar.

Passei minha mão pelos cabelos, enroscando ela por lá. A porta agora me ajudava a ficar em pé.

- Eu não conseguia mais presenciar os dois juntos. Aquilo doía de mais e eu... eu resolvi fugir. – eu não conseguia ver mais nada naquela biblioteca, apenas as imagens se iluminando em minha mente atrás da visão embaçada. – Passei meses longe daqui, sem nenhuma noticia, mas sentindo meu coração implorando para voltar. Conheci Joseph nesse tempo, que podia me enxergar. E ele me ajudou muito. – respirei fundo, ouvindo meus próprios soluços ecoarem pela sala.

Passei o braço em meu rosto, limpando as lagrimas que escorriam por minha face. Respirando fundo, continuei.

-Quando me dei conta, eu estava ao lado do corpo de Alice completamente machucado e inconsciente. Ela não respirava mais. E eu senti minha própria vida se dissipar enquanto seu coração diminuía lentamente os batimentos. Mas incrivelmente eu consegui. – sorri, sentindo mais lagrimas escorrerem com o movimento do meu rosto. – Eu consegui fazer ela continuar viva.

Sorri, deixando minhas pernas fraquejarem e minhas costas escorregar pela porta, apoiando meus cotovelos em meus joelhos.

-Quando ela acordou, estava assustada. Com medo, pânico talvez. E eu estava lá, vendo seus olhos. Ela me deu a vida, entendem? – perguntei, fitando cada rosto petrificado da sala. – Eu precisava ajudá-la. Só que eu não consegui muito. Não tinha o que ser feito naquela cabana alem deu ofereceu o que eu tinha. _Eu. _– sorri, sem graça e ainda angustiado. – Mas ele voltou. – trinquei meus dentes, escondendo minha cabeça entre minhas mãos.

-Ele quem? – Carlisle perguntou. Senti Bella se aproximar, se abaixando do meu lado, friccionando minhas costas levemente.

-Benjamin. – ela respondeu por mim. – Ele voltou, não foi, Jasper?

Assenti com a cabeça.

-E o que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou nervoso.

Todos fizeram silencio e eu senti todo meu sangue se concentrar em meu rosto. Meu coração batia alto em meu peito enquanto minha respiração era ofegante. Ergui meus olhos, e Bella me encarava preocupada.

-Edward... – murmurei, chamando sua atenção. – Você a ama, não é? – mudei um pouco o foco da conversa.

-Muito. – ele respondeu ainda distraído. – Ela é minha vida!

-E o que você faria caso alguém machucasse Bella? – perguntei passando a mão lentamente por sua bochecha corada.

-Eu... – ele rosnou. – Eu faria uma besteira.

Eu soltei o ar em um riso abafado dando de ombros.

-Você... – Carlisle se aproximou assustado. – Matou?

Concordei com um movimento de cabeça, e afundei mais meu rosto nas mãos. Vergonha. Era o que eu sentia naquele momento.

-O que eu vou dizer a Esme? – ele andou de volta para a mesa, preocupado.

-Eu contarei. – falei baixo. – Eu sei que não deveria. – aumentei meu tom de voz. – Mas ele ia machucá-la de novo e eu não poderia agüentar vê-la tremendo de medo novamente.

-Jasper... – Carlisle pronunciou depois de um tempo. – Você não poderia fazer isso.

-E você queria que eu fizesse o que, Carlisle? – perguntei olhando para ele espantado. – Eu agi por impulso, confesso. – falei baixo. – Só que eu não poderia passar nem mais uma noite se quer imaginando quando seria a outra vez que ele voltaria para machucá-la.

-Eu não sei Jasper. – Carlisle maneou a cabeça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros.

-Eu não pretendo ficar aqui, Carlisle. – confessei com a testa apoiada em meus braços. – Só me permita vê-la. – encarei seus olhos azuis, deixando meu rosto se retorcer em uma careta.

-Eu não posso te mandar embora... – ele confessou, dando de ombros. – E nem ia fazer isso. Mas você gosta dela?

Eu ri, maneando a cabeça e voltando a encarar seus olhos.

-Eu **amo **ela. – sorri me colocando de pé e passando as mãos no rosto, limpando as lagrimas.

-Passe essa noite aqui. – Edward ofereceu.

Agradeci, mas eu precisava pensar um pouco. O que eu faria dali para frente?

Respirei fundo e sai da biblioteca. Segui até a porta, me virando e olhando para eles.

-Obrigado. – falei para os três que me olhavam. – E eu sinto muito, Esme. – inclinei meu corpo, beijando sua testa e vendo algumas lagrimas escorrer de seus olhos.

Eu falei um pouco alto demais que tinha matado Benjamin e infelizmente Esme ouviu do pior jeito possível.

Dei um ultimo sorriso e girando em meus calcanhares, coloquei as mãos no bolso enfrentando a brisa gelada do jardim dos Cullen's até o portão. Meus pés amassavam algumas folhas do caminho de pedra quando seu soluço me fez estancar.

-Você disse que ia ficar comigo. – ela me acusou com sua voz chorosa.

Por mais clichê que o que aconteceu pode parecer, eu não resisti em correr em sua direção e a abraçar, beijando seus lábios sem pensar.

Suas mãos pequenas agarraram meus cabelos enquanto seus lábios dançavam junto com os meus. Nossas respirações ofegantes enquanto nos beijávamos. Minhas mãos envolvendo sua cintura enquanto a apertava contra meu peito. Como eu desejei por aquele momento, e agora eu não conseguiria ficar longe. Nem se eu quisesse.

* * *

Heeey povo! Muito obrigado pelas reviews e eu queria pedir um favor para a proxima sexta feira /que temos posts...

Que tal mais reviews e novos leitores??? SAUSAUHUSAHUA eu ficaria taaaaaaaaao feliz!

bom, tai a continuação como prometi! Espero que gostem e até semana que vem!


	18. Capitulo 16

Oii! Bom, ta ai o capitulo 16 ;D Não esqueçam do link do youtube ali embaixo... sabe como fazer? boom, se nao souber é só colocar www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com e colar o resto do link logo em seguida com uma "/" , ok?

* * *

**Capitulo 16 – Visita inesperada.**

"_Sempre temos anjos a nos rodear. Só precisamos estar atentos a sua presença e sensível a sua ajuda." – Drigo._

**_.com/watch?v=g7lAJ2zsl4Q&feature=related_**

Após sentir o gosto salgado das lagrimas de Alice em meus lábios, afastei nossos rostos apenas para poder enxergar sua face. Seus olhos esverdeados marejados enquanto um sorriso tímido brincava em sua boca. Ela estava feliz. E isso não era apenas uma suspeita.

_**[...]**_

Quando finalmente consegui pegar no sono após passar e repassar a sensação de seus lábios nos meus, o dia já tinha amanhecido. A janela que ocupava a maior parte da parede do lado direito deixava um sol claro demais invadir o ambiente e atravessar minhas pálpebras fechadas. Estiquei-me na cama, sentindo cada músculo se alongar e relaxei em seguida, apreciando minha primeira noite de sono completa.

Sorri aliviado, abrindo meus olhos lentamente, para que não fosse tão incomodo a claridade. E por Deus, e por pouco meu coração não para de bater.

Um par de esmeraldas curiosas me encarava impacientemente logo ao lado da cama. Edward.

Sua ansiedade me fez levantar da cama em um pulo.

-Bom dia Jasper.

-Bom dia Edward.

-Você não apareceu no café da manha. – ele apontou. – E se não fosse por Bella, eu teria vindo te acordar mais cedo. – ele deu de ombros, passando a mão no cabelo e rindo nervosamente.

-O que foi Edward?

- Você estava lá mesmo? – ele perguntou olhando pela janela, de costas para mim.

-Estava. – respondi somente, me espreguiçando novamente.

Sentir cada pedaço do meu corpo se alongar e relaxar depois era uma sensação maravilhosa.

-Eu não me lembro muito bem do dia do nascimento de Alice. – sua voz assumindo um tom distante. – Ela sofreu Jasper?

Respirei fundo. Essa conversa seria difícil.

-Não, Edward. Foi rápido. Ela sabia o que tinha que ser feito. E o fez.

-Como ela era Jasper? - ele perguntou virando-se para mim.

-Ela era linda. – respondi me recordando daquele dia. – Tinha cabelos muito parecidos com o seus. Apesar do suor, ainda dava pra ver o tom dourado e cobre, misturados em suas mexas. O seus olhos eram azuis. Ela era linda.

Edward suspirou. Olhou para mim, diretamente nos olhos por alguns instantes.

-Não pense que não vi você e Alice ontem. E não é porque você foi meu anjo da guarda por toda a minha vida que será poupado de acertar contas comigo, ouviu? - sua voz soou mais leve antes dele sair do ri.

Mas me questionei logo em seguida se ele precisava daquilo. Precisava reviver uma ferida que nunca cicatrizou? Talvez.

Depois disso, os olhares curiosos de Bella e Carlisle permaneceram por algum tempo.

Eu podia sentir o nervosismo deles quando próximos de mim e a pergunta se formar na ponta da língua de cada um. Porem eu apenas aguardei para o dia que eles estivessem prontos para me questionar. Esse dia ainda não chegou.

O tempo passou rápido. Quatro anos, para ser exato. Os meses pareciam semanas.

Os dias, horas e os anos, meses. Eu pude acompanhar o crescimento de minha pequena de perto. Eu sou grato à Carlisle por isso. Na mesma semana em que toda a verdade saiu de minha boca como flechas, Edward me ajudou com um emprego no escritório dele. E isso foi o suficiente para que a família Cullen permitisse que eu me casasse com Alice.

E em três semanas eu tornaria minha pequena na senhora Alice Brandon Withlock Cullen.

_**[...]**_

O calor do corpo de Alice permanecia no meu abraço mais uma vez. Era assim toda noite. Ela vinha para meu quarto e adormecia assim que eu a abraçava contra meu peito e inalava o perfume de seu pescoço.

Porem naquela manha ela não estava na cama assim que eu acordei, e em seu lugar, apenas o lençol bagunçado.

Esfreguei meus olhos, sentindo minha respiração aumentar enquanto meus olhos corriam pelo quarto atrás de sua silhueta minúscula.

Nada.

Meu coração acelerou e eu joguei o lençol branco para o lado enquanto me colocava de pé. Vesti a primeira calça que vi e sai do quarto. O corredor parecia eterno enquanto meus passos começavam a se acelerar. A onde ela poderia estar?

Não entendia a ansiedade que fazia meu coração bater descontrolado, mas eu precisava colocar meus olhos em seu rosto para me acalmar. E a vontade de gritar seu nome fazia minha garganta formigar.

Ao chegar no alto da escada, ouvi sua voz delicada tocar meus ouvidos e respirei aliviado.

-Claro. Eu vou chamá-lo. – pude a ouvir dizer. – Só um minuto.

Ela apareceu no pé da escada com o cenho franzido e um semblante confuso.

-Quem era? – perguntei, descendo os degraus até que eu pudesse envolver seu corpo em um abraço.

-Jasper! – ela arfou se apoiando no corrimão. – Que susto você me deu! – ela riu. – Vá colocar uma camisa, você tem visitas!

-Visitas? – perguntei desconfiado.

Quem poderia ser?

Antes de voltar para meu quarto, colei nossos lábios enquanto acariciava sua bochecha com uma mão e a outra apertava seu corpo contra o meu. Ela riu baixinho enquanto me afastava.

-Vai logo.

Sorri em ver seus olhos brilhando e voltei correndo os degraus até o corredor do segundo andar.

Abri meu guarda roupa e capturando uma camisa branca. Abotoei-a em frente ao espelho enquanto sorria olhando a aliança de noivado brilhando em meu dedo. _Três semanas._

Após estar devidamente vestido, desci novamente os degraus rumo a sala de estar. Estava distraído alisando minha camisa em meu abdômen quando o silencio entrou junto comigo.

Ergui meus olhos lentamente, tendo toda a atenção em mim.

Bella, Edward, Esme, Alice e…

-Joseph. – falei rápido e baixo. –Joseph! – repeti, dando mais ênfase e forçando minhas pernas se moverem até próximo ao sofá da sala.

Fazia mais de quatro anos que eu não o via. Quatro anos que não conversávamos.

Ele ficou de pé. Um sorriso genuíno iluminava seu rosto enquanto ele alternava seu olhar entre Alice – agora de pé ao meu lado. – e em mim.

Ele estendeu a mão em minha direção, pronunciando meu nome com tranqüilidade. Completei a distancia, apertando sua mão para depois lhe abraçar. Ele riu, enquanto batia levemente em minhas costas.

-Já ouviu que quando você não vai até a montanha, a montanha vem até você? – ele brincou enquanto nos afastávamos. – Como você esta? – perguntou.

Olhei sobre meu ombro para Alice, e voltei a olhar para ele. Sorri.

-Otimo! – respondi em seguida. – E você? – perguntei curioso.

Observei seu rosto e os traços juvenis tinham desaparecidos por completo. Seu semblante agora acompanhava toda a maturidade de seu ser.

Ele fez o mesmo movimento que eu, olhando por sobre o ombro para alguém que estava em pé atrás dele e eu me surpreendi ao ver Heloisa repetindo o gesto de Alice, e o abraçando pela cintura com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Sorri olhando os dois juntos, e a cumprimentei.

Após algum tempo de silencio, começamos a rir. Tínhamos muita coisa para conversar, e eu sentia que aquele único dia não seria suficiente.

_**[...]**_

Depois de devidamente apresentados à família Cullen e de Heloisa ser devidamente arrastada por Bella, Alice e Esme para uma espécie de reunião exclusivamente feminina, eu e Joseph saímos da mansão para caminhar, como fazíamos antigamente.

-Você me deu um grande susto aquele dia, Jasper. – Joseph comentou enquanto o vento batia em seus cabelos. Suas mãos copiosamente nos bolsos da calça como eu.

-Eu também me assustei muito naquele dia, Joseph. – respondi olhando para ele.

-Emmett e Rosalie apenas se entreolharam e sumiram, me deixando completamente sozinho no quarto, preocupado.

-Eu imagino. – concordei. – Eles tentaram me ajudar. – chacoalhei a cabeça, tentando dissipar as lembranças. – Mas me conte as boas novas. – sorri. – E pelo que vi na sala, tem muita coisa pra me dizer.

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo.

-Eu resolvi seguir o que você disse. – ele me olhou. – E realmente o que eu sentia por Heloisa ia mais que o sentimento de proteção. Acabei por descobrir que eu não me considerava apenas seu irmão mais velho. – ele riu. – Eu sou seu _guardião. _

-Fico contente, Joseph. – assenti, dando um soco fraco por seu ombro.

-Alice é fantástica. – ele comentou, depois de um segundo de silencio.

Cerrei meus olhos, espiando de canto de olho que ele sorria abertamente.

-Joseph... – rosnei, fechando minhas mãos em punho enquanto o olhava correr alguns passos a minha frente.

-É brincadeira, Jasper! – ele arregalou os olhos, erguendo as mãos enquanto via que eu não mudara minha posição.

Eu estava gargalhando internamente, mas eu não poderia deixar de presenciar sua cara ainda apavorada olhando para mim. Dei um passo a frente, ainda de olhos cerrados. Ele repetiu o movimento, se afastando ainda mais.

Seus olhos corriam a rua vazia. Ele iria gritar como uma garota indefesa?

Não consegui conter o riso quando percebi que era exatamente isso que ele ia fazer.

Ele tentou desfazer sua expressão de assustado tão rapidamente, que minha gargalhada ecoou pela rua toda, fazendo lagrimas escorrerem de meus olhos.

-Você é louco! – ele disse passando por mim, voltando para o lado da mansão. – Completamente! – ele disse devagar, apontando para mim enquanto eu ainda ria.

Finalmente as coisas estavam voltando ao seu lugar. _Tudo como deveria ser. _E agora, eu tinha os meus próprios anjos guardiões para me guiar no momento mais importante de minha existência. E era claro que Joseph e Heloisa estariam presentes no dia do meu casamento com Alice. E ninguém com menos importância que eles nessa historia seria menos apropriado para testemunharem e apadrinharem essa união. Claro, alem de Edward e Bella, os dois eram os mais escalados para essa função.

* * *

Espero que gostem!

Obrigado a todos os leitores novos que apareceram essa semana /não foram muitos, mas fiquei MUUUUUUUUUITO feliz com aquelas que se pronunciaram. E bom, sexta que vem, estaremos aqui de volta... claro, com reviews né pessoal?

Façam um autor feliz, e clica no botao aqui de baixo e deixa um recado sobre o que vocês acham da historia. Ok? Aguardo ansiosamente as reviews de vocês!

Vlw!

x)


	19. Capitulo 17

Ai ta o capitulo inteiro, postado novamente! Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de ver as fotos no meu perfil! E de ouvir a musica que eu coloquei no meio da fic! xD

* * *

**Capitulo 17 – O Casamento**

"_Eu não tenho medo. Não tenho medo de nada. Quanto mais sofro, mais eu amo. O perigo apenas aumenta meu amor. Estou preso a ele, vou apenas fazê-lo crescer. Serei tudo o que você precisa. Viverá uma vida ainda mais linda da que tinha. Os Céus a trará de volta e dirá: Apenas uma coisa pode tornar uma alma completa, e esta coisa é o amor." – O Leitor._

_Nervoso. _

Era como eu estava afinal. O reflexo pálido e inquieto no espelho aumentava as batidas de meu coração. A camisa branca que se ajustava ao meu tronco estava impecavelmente passada enquanto o colete também branco me apertava o abdômen.

O sol que entrava pela vidraça em minhas costas iluminava mais o tom de dourado de meus cabelos enrolados. Sorri, tentando disfarçar o formigamento de meu estomago.

A gravata clara em meu pescoço incomodava enquanto eu me remexia apreensivo na frente do espelho. Minha respiração era acelerada enquanto eu sentia a ansiedade me corroer. Como ela estaria? Bella, Esme e Heloisa não deixaram me aproximar do quarto de Alice assim que o vestido chegara à mansão na noite anterior. E aquilo só serviu para me deixar mais nervoso. Até porque as três mantiveram-na trancada durante todo o dia, e parte da noite.

**Flashback**

_Eu esperava que o chão de meu quarto cedesse a qualquer minuto enquanto eu andava de um lado para o outro, esperando seu corpo pequeno se esgueirar para dentro de minha porta. Para meu abraço._

_Pude ouvir o barulho suave de seus pés delicados no corredor, rumo ao meu quarto. Eu andava pelo pequeno espaço entre a minha cama e a janela, aguardado quando finalmente ela entrasse no quarto e corresse para meus braços._

_Quando a maçaneta virou, eu já encarava a porta, ansioso. Ela colocou a cabeça para dentro, sorrindo ao me ver parado próximo da cama, olhando-a. Seus olhos verdes desceram de meu rosto, encarando meu peito nu e corando logo em seguida. Maneei a cabeça, rindo enquanto completava o caminho até ela._

_Antes que ela pudesse entrar em meu quarto, alguma porta bateu no corredor, fazendo-a congelar do jeito que estava._

_Pedaço de seu corpo para dentro do quarto, e outro pedaço para fora._

_Sem dar tempo de puxá-la pra junto de mim, a voz de Bella sibilou por trás dela._

_-O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – ela perguntou baixo, raivosa. – Já para seu quarto, Alice. Ah se Esme descobri isso._

_Alice fez uma careta, e me mandou um beijo antes de fechar a porta e voltar com Bella._

_-Agradeça que fui eu que te flagrei. Se fosse Edward... Jasper estaria encrencado. – Bella falava seria. – Mas te entendo, Alice. – sua voz assumindo um tom de divertimento enquanto as duas caminhavam rumo aos seus quartos. – Se eu não soubesse que você faz isso todas as noites, ninguém impediria que você passasse a véspera de seu casamento com o noivo._

_Alice nada respondeu e logo as portas se fecharam. Bufei me jogando novamente na cama e tentando dormir. Seria difícil, devo admitir. O corpo quente de Alice em meu abraço faria falta. _

**Fim do Flashback**

Maneei a cabeça, dissipando os pensamentos da noite anterior. Daquele dia em diante Alice iria dormir comigo todas as noites de nossa existência. E talvez ainda não fosse o suficiente.

Era assim todas as noites desde que o pedido foi feito para Carlisle diante de todos os Cullen. Alice esperava a casa adormecer para vir sorrateiramente em meu quarto, se aconchegar em meu abraço e adormecer em meu lado.

**Flashback**

_Meus dedos estavam entrelaçados aos seus pequeninos e pálidos dedos. Sua mão cabia perfeitamente dentro da minha, enquanto caminhávamos. O sorriso em meus lábios era gigantesco. _

_-Onde vamos? – ela perguntou distraída, enquanto o vento soprava levemente em nossos rostos, bagunçando seus cabelos curtos._

_-Surpresa, pequena. – comecei a rir enquanto ela fazia um bico._

_Continuamos a caminhar enquanto ela tentava tirar de mim onde estávamos indo. Eu apenas maneava a cabeça, e a puxava para um beijo rápido nos lábios cheios em forma de beiço_

_Já estávamos juntos fazia mais de um ano desde que eu me mudara para a mansão. E a pequena caixa de veludo no bolso de meu palito deixava meu coração batendo rápido._

_Antes de indicar que havíamos chegado, soltei sua mão e corri rapidamente por meus cabelos. _

_Respirei fundo._

_-Chegamos. – disse não contendo um sorriso._

_Ela me acompanhou, sorrindo abertamente enquanto seus olhos verdes corriam pelo jardim a nossa frente. As flores coloridas e rasteiras misturadas a relva esverdeada se refletiram em seus olhos._

_-É lindo... Jasper! – ela exclamou, rodando nos calcanhares e olhando por todos os lados._

_Cocei a minha nuca esperando que ela olhasse cada canto e volta-se para mim._

_Pigarreei, chamando sua atenção finalmente. Ela me olhou, com as mãos entrelaçadas no peito, sorrindo._

_Respondi seu sorriso e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, estava apoiado sobre meu joelho direito com suas palmas pequenas dentro de minhas mãos._

_-Jasper...?- sua voz falhou quando seus olhos verdes caíram sobre mim._

_-Alice. – sorri, soltando uma de suas mãos e pegando a pequena caixa que estava guardada no meu bolso. – Eu prometi te proteger desde o primeiro momento em que te vi. – abri, mostrando o anel de ouro branco cravejado com um diamante em seu centro, com pequeninas safiras dos lados. – E eu quero continuar a fazer isso pelo resto da minha vida. Sendo seu marido. Seu amor. Seu anjo. Você aceita se casar comigo, Alice? Ser minha protetora, minha mulher. Meu __**anjo**__?_

_Engoli em seco após falar. As palavras saíram de minha boca, estrangulando ainda mais o nó que se formara em minha garganta. Meus lábios, abertos em sorriso, se ressecaram imediatamente._

_Alice continuava a me olhar atônita. Sem nenhuma resposta. Sem nenhum gesto. Sua face surpresa fazia meu coração socar rápido dentro de meu peito. _

_-Alice? – perguntei, tentando tira-la do transe em que ela se encontrava. – Alice? – repeti. – Diz alguma coisa... por favor. – abaixei minha cabeça, esperando uma resposta._

_Um segundo se passou, e o soluço vindo dela ecoou por meus ouvidos. Antes que eu pudesse colocar-me de pé e encará-la, ela estava em minha frente, ajoelhada e agarrada em meu pescoço._

_-Sim! – ela falou baixo, com a voz embargada enquanto as lagrimas escorriam. – Sim! Sim! Sim! – ela falava alto agora. Seu choro se misturando com riso, e seus braços me apertando mais. – Aceito ser sua, Jasper!_

**Fim do Flashback.**

A porta bateu atrás de mim, trazendo-me de volta a realidade. Edward entrara no quarto.

-E então? – ele sorriu. – Como esta se sentindo?

-Ansioso. – respondi, voltando a alisar meu colete.

-Se acalme. – a voz de Joseph também se fez presente no quarto.

Girei em meus calcanhares para encarar os dois que estavam apoiados na parede ao lado da porta. Edward tinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça social preta. Ele me olhava com um sorriso nos lábios, acompanhado por Joseph, que com os braços cruzados no peito me observava também.

-E então? – perguntei, após passar o terno por meus braços e ajustá-lo em meu corpo. - Como estou?

Novamente a porta se abriu, e Bella entrou. Ela usava uma saia até o joelho com um casaco que lhe modelava a cintura suavemente. Ambos em cor azul marinho. Edward a abraçou assim que ela passou pelo batente da porta, e ela sorriu para mim.

-Vocês dois estão perfeitos. – ela disse com os olhos marejados. – Alice esta tão linda, Jasper.

Eu bufei, me virando novamente para o espelho e abotoando meu palito.

-Não faça isso com ele, Bella. – Heloisa passou pela porta, indo até Joseph e se apoiando em seu peito. – Não o deixe mais nervoso. – disse divertida.

-Obrigado, Heloisa. – agradeci, olhando-a pelo espelho. Seu vestido dourado ia até seus calcanhares. E tinha alguns detalhes em pedras no colo.

Olhei pela janela, vislumbrando um céu limpo. O sol já o pintava de púrpura e laranja, no poente.

-Já esta quase na hora. – comentei, sentindo meu sangue correr mais rápido.

Todos assentiram em minha direção, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Vamos dar uma ultima olhada em Alice. – Bella comentou, olhando para Heloisa. – Você já pode descer Jasper.

Elas saíram logo em seguida. Deixando-me novamente sozinho com Edward e Joseph.

-E então? – Edward me perguntou.

Dei de ombros.

-Vamos descer. – minha voz tremulou no final.

Respirei fundo e segui até a porta, antes que eles saíssem. Parei no corredor, quando ouvi a risada de Alice no quarto da frente.

Edward passou o braço sobre meu ombro, me forçando a continuar andando.

-Vamos Jasper. Daqui a pouco você a verá.

Assenti e o deixei me guiar até a escada. Meu corpo estava tenso e minha mente alerta. Eu não conseguia relaxar.

-Tente se acalmar, Jasper. – Joseph falou do meu outro lado.

Concordei com a cabeça.

O cheiro de flor atingiu minhas narinas quando comecei a descer pela escada. Os pequenos lírios que adornavam o corrimão estavam presos por lenços que envolviam a madeira até o final da escada.

_Perfeito._

Continuei descendo as escadas. Aos poucos, meus olhos pairavam por toda a decoração.

Eu e Alice deixamos tudo na mão de Esme e Bella. As duas estavam eufóricas com toda a cerimônia.

Minha surpresa não foi pouca quando vi a sala dos Cullen totalmente aberta, transformada em um salão.

-Ficou bom, não? – Edward perguntou orgulhoso. – Bella e Esme passaram ontem a manhã inteira vendo isso. – sorriu.

-Sim. Ficou muito bom. – comentei já no pé da escada, vendo algumas pessoas ainda andando pelo, agora, salão.

As horas se passavam lentamente, enquanto os convidados já chegavam. Eu queria que o casamento fosse exatamente ao por do sol. Fora minha única exigência.

Era engraçado como o por do sol era fascinante enquanto eu era anjo. O sentimento de nostalgia que envolvia as pessoas enquanto o astro rei se deitava era fascinante, por mais imperceptível que fosse para alguns.

E eu sabia como Alice adorava o por do sol. E como seus olhos ficavam lindos banhados pelo laranja .

-Jasper? – Esme me chamou emocionada. – Você esta lindo, meu filho.

Sorri. E virei em meus calcanhares para receber o abraço de Esme. Ela fungava baixinho enquanto afagava minhas costas.

-Minha menina vai se casar. – ela murmurava. – E você é tão bom para ela. – sua voz embargada. – Eu estou tão contente.

-Eu também. – respondi, rindo suavemente. – Obrigado Esme.

Ela se afastou e estalou a língua para mim. Seu vestido vermelho com babados no colo ia até o pé, em um tecido fino e delicado.

-Vamos querido. – ela segurou meu braço. – O cerimonialista já chegou.

Prendi minha respiração enquanto caminhava ao lado de Esme até onde o homem que realizaria meu casamento se encontrava.

-Se prepare querido. Já esta na hora. – Esme me avisou, beijando minha bochecha e correndo até a escada.

Eu estava pronto. Definitivamente.

_**.com/watch?v=ZwAhNy0w5oE**_

"_E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar em você  
Pois sei que você de alguma maneira me sente  
Você é mais próximo do céu que estarei  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora"  
_

Após poucos minutos, Bella e Heloisa desceram junto com Esme. Edward e Joseph esperavam-na no pé da escada. E eu sorri em vê-los tão bem.

O nervosismo agora estava me consumindo por completo. Eu sentia minhas orelhas quentes enquanto minha respiração saia acelerada de meu peito. Meu coração pulsava em minha garganta enquanto eu a esperava. Parecia que fluía água de minhas mãos. "_E tudo que eu posso saborear é este momento_

_  
E tudo que eu posso respirar é a sua vida  
Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabará  
Eu só não quero te perder esta noite"_

Quando ela finalmente apareceu no alto da escada, ao lado de Carlisle, eu senti meu coração perder uma batida.

Seus olhos verdes buscavam por mim no salão, e quando finalmente nos encontramos, eu senti meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Minha visão se focalizou totalmente nela. Meus ouvidos só conseguiam ouvir meu coração pulsando rápido demais. Não segurei o sorriso que ergueram meus lábios. Ela estava linda.

E ela era minha!

_  
"E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque não creio que entenderiam  
Quando tudo estiver destruído  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"_

Seu corpo pequeno e delicado coberto por um vestido extremamente branco. Seus cabelos negros eram ocultados pelo véu transparente que lhe caia pelos ombros até a calda do vestido. As mangas bufantes cobriam seus ombros. A renda lhe cobria o resto do braço. Seu tronco era coberto por brilhantes cristais. Seu rosto maquiado com cores suaves a deixava completamente deslumbrante.

Ela sorriu para mim e meu coração se encheu mais ainda de amor.

Por deus, como eu amava Alice.

"_E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não vem  
Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras  
Quando tudo parece como nos filmes  
Sim, você sangra apenas para saber que está vivo"_

Carlisle a trouxe até a mim. Respirei fundo, sentindo seu doce perfume preencher meu corpo inteiro. Inclinei-me em sua direção, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

-Você esta linda. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, segurando suas mãos tremulas.

Ela riu. Sua risada mandando uma onda de tranqüilidade por meu corpo inteiro. 

_"E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque não creio que entenderiam  
Quando tudo estiver destruído  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"_

Eu tinha quase certeza que o homem que estava a nossa frente falava alguma coisa. Porem, eu não entendia nenhuma das palavras que ele pronunciava. Minha atenção era completamente voltada à mulher do meu lado, que agora massageava a palma da minha mão.

_-Se acalme. – _seus lábios rosados pronunciaram.

Assenti com a cabeça, enquanto o padre chamava minha atenção.

-Eu prometo. – respondi a ele, com total felicidade. – Eu prometo te amar pelo resto da minha vida, Alice Mary Withlock. – sorri em sua direção.

Ele se voltou para ela e eu só pude ouvir sua voz suave responder o mesmo que eu. Agora sim, eu estava vivo, como nunca estive antes em minha vida inteira.

Selei nossos lábios em um beijo terno. Meus braços envolvendo sua cintura e a trazendo para junto de meu peito.

_"E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque não creio que entenderiam  
Quando tudo estiver destruído  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"_

-Você esta linda! – falei em seu ouvido, enquanto sua cabeça estava apoiada em meu peito.

Nossos pés se moviam lentamente no ritmo da melodia que preenchia a sala.

-Você esta lindo também. – ela disse levantando o rosto e olhando para mim, sorrindo.

-Eu te amo, Alice. – repeti, apertando mais meu abraço. – E agora seremos nós dois, para sempre. – prometi a ela.

_"Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"_

_

* * *

_

Muuito obrigado pelos comentarios!

Agradeço novamente os leitores novos, e dizer para os 'velhos' que vocês sao DEMAIS! *-*

Mandar novamente um salve pra Cella da xurupita! Diiiva, beijao! ;D

HUASUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHAS

É isso...

Semana que vem, a lua de mel, mas pra isso, ja sabem!

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS


	20. Capitulo 18

Como voces sabem, link da musica ali embaixo é a Better Man do James Morrison. Peço que vocês escutem enquanto leem pq da um toque beem legal na historia. Outra coisa é as imagens que estao no meu perfil. Tanto da camisola da Alice, como da 'roupa de baixo' do Jasper. rsrsrsrs. Nao se esqueçam que estamos na decada de 30! UASUHSAUHSAUHAS

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capitulo 18 – Lua de Mel**

_"Oh, aquele olhar! aquele olhar! Gruda-se em mim, me cerca, me envolve e me queima (...)... sinto-o sob minhas vestes, como um tecido em chamas, que nada pode desgrudar do meu corpo" - Gautier_

**_.com/watch?v=YmO6ho6evKM_**

"_Houve um tempo  
Em que eu não tinha nada a dar.  
Eu precisava de um abrigo contra a tempestade na qual estava,  
E, quando tudo ficou pesado demais,  
Você carregou meu peso.  
E eu quero abraçar você  
E eu quero dizer..."_

Eu tinha seu corpo pequeno em meus braços. Seus lábios vermelhos e pequenos estavam roçando nos meus enquanto minhas pernas nos guiavam pelo andar de cima sem que eu pudesse perceber. Tínhamos a mansão vazia para nós, após a festa.

Nossa casa, que não era muito afastada da mansão, nos aguardava na manha seguinte. Hoje, nesse exato momento, eu não poderia esperar mais para tê-la em meus braços, _completamente minha. _

Carlisle e Edward resolveram levar Esme e Bella para a casa de campo da família, junto com Joseph e Heloisa. E isso nos agradou completamente.

Meus pés pisavam nos degraus com firmeza enquanto estalava nossos lábios lentamente. Sua respiração rápida se misturava com a minha enquanto seguíamos pelo corredor.

A porta de meu quarto estava entreaberta. O aroma de flores invadiu minha narina quando a encostei atrás de mim.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e pude ver os detalhes investidos por Esme e Bella ali também. Alice sorriu, apoiando sua cabeça em meu peito e olhando para os vasos espalhados pelo quarto com _botões de flores amarelas. Rosas, especificamente_.

A cama de casal com o lençol pálido e liso esticado perfeitamente sobre o colchão. Outra rosa repousava sobre os travesseiros. Olhei para Alice, e vi que ela me observava.

Sorri, colando nossos lábios e acariciando suas bochechas.

Uma brisa suave soprou em nossa direção, e a porta da varanda estava aberta, permitindo que a noite quente entrasse no cômodo.

Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço, enquanto ela ficava na ponta dos pés e beijava meu queixo.

-Eu já volto. – ela disse baixinho, enquanto deslizava seus dedos por meus ombros, passando por meu peito e enlaçando minha cintura em um abraço.

Acariciei suas costas, enquanto beijava sua cabeça.

-Estarei te esperando. – respondi, afrouxando meus braços ao seu redor e esperando que ela saísse.

Ela respirou fundo, e se afastou sorrindo.

Alice entrou no banheiro enquanto eu me jogava na cama macia, com os braços abertos.

"_Que você é tudo o que eu preciso.  
Por você, eu me desfaço da minha alma.  
Você me vê, me ama  
Exatamente do jeito que sou.  
Por você, eu sou um homem melhor.  
Eu disse que você é a razão  
De tudo o que faço.  
Eu ficaria perdido, tão perdido sem você. "_

Minhas mãos acariciaram o lençol macio e gelado, enquanto eu fechava meus olhos, sorrindo.

Levantei-me, tirando meu palitó e me desvencilhei-me do colete e logo em seguida dos suspensórios. Afrouxei a gravata, inspirando profundamente o cheiro do quarto. Desafivelei o cinto, e abri o botão, virando minha cabeça para a porta do banheiro.

Ri, maneando a cabeça.

Tirei a camisa de dentro da calça. Desabotoei botão após botão, deslizando-a por meus ombros logo em seguida. Novamente meus dedos pousaram no botão da calça social, e mais confiante dessa vez, o tirei da casa e abaixei meu zíper logo em seguida.

O tecido escorregou por minhas pernas, deixando minha roupa de baixo a mostra. Outra vez, olhei para a porta do banheiro sobre meu ombro. Ela ainda não havia saído.

Passei os dedos pelos meus fios de cabelo e suspirei. Meu coração acelerado estava causando um frio em minha barriga que eu não tinha sentido ainda.

Segui até a varanda, me debruçando no balcão de mármore, apoiado em meus cotovelos, olhando o céu limpo e negro a minha frente.

_"Sob as estrelas,  
Na margem do oceano,  
Não há ninguém em volta,  
Ninguém além de você e eu.  
Nós conversaríamos por horas  
Enquanto o tempo passava.  
Eu poderia ficar aqui eternamente  
E preservar você desse jeito._"

O vento fresco soprava em meu rosto enquanto eu imaginava como seria ter Alice finalmente em meus braços. Suas mãos em meus cabelos enquanto meus lábios corriam por todo seu corpo. Suas unhas em meu ombro enquanto eu a tocava profundamente.

Meu corpo se arrepiou completamente quando senti o frio do tecido de sua camisola envolver minhas costas, junto com suas mãos que acariciavam meu abdômen. Seus lábios tocavam meus ombros enquanto seus dedos deslizavam por meu peito.

Girei meu corpo, ficando de frente para ela e grudando nossos quadris logo em seguida. Meus olhos correram por sua camisola de seda branca que lhe marcava sua cintura, indo solta até os pés. Seus ombros estavam expostos a mim enquanto o decote enviesado me dava uma visão privilegiada de seu colo.

Seus olhos verdes se derreteram no meu assim que eles se encontraram e eu colei nossas bocas, levantando seu corpo e lhe abraçando firmemente em meus braços.

Sua mão pequena foi para meu cabelo enquanto nossas línguas se encontravam sensualmente. Sua respiração ofegante tocava meu rosto, impulsionando meu coração a socar meu peito.

Deitei seu corpo sobre o lençol, separando nossas bocas para novamente olhar seu rosto. Meus olhos serpentearam por seu corpo pequeno e coberto por aquela camisola.

Novamente me aproximei, beijando seu pescoço perfumado enquanto ela acarinhava meus cabelos.

-Eu te amo, Alice. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, recebendo um pequeno lamurio em resposta.

Minhas mãos foram para a faixa em sua cintura, soltando o pequeno laço que a mantinha ali.

Ergui seu corpo, colocando-a de joelhos em minha frente, envolvendo sua cintura e aproximando nossos corpos.

Novamente tomei seus lábios enquanto deslizava a alça macia por sua pele, expondo seus seios delicados para mim. Beijei seu ombro mordiscando levemente sua pele pálida, massageando os mamilos intumescidos com meus dedos.

Minhas mãos subiram pelas laterais de seu corpo, colando-a mais em meu peito enquanto beijava seu pescoço, experimentando cada centímetro de pele de seu corpo. Coloquei-a de pé na cama, deslizando o resto da camisola por seu tronco.

Suas bochechas ficaram coradas e eu sorri, aproximando meu rosto de seu vente. Toquei a região de seu umbigo com meus lábios, soltando a respiração que estava presa em minha garganta.

Alice se arrepiou.

Puxei seu corpo, fazendo-a deslizar pelo meu lentamente. Sentei na cama, esticando minhas pernas e a colocando em meu colo, enquanto a beijava delicadamente. Suas mãos envolveram meu pescoço enquanto eu lhe abraçava apertado.

_  
"Porque você é tudo o que eu preciso.  
Por você, eu me desfaço da minha alma.  
Você me vê, me ama  
Exatamente do jeito que sou.  
Por você, eu sou um homem melhor.  
Eu disse que você é a razão  
De tudo o que faço.  
Eu ficaria perdido, tão perdido sem você."_

Deitei meu corpo, puxando-a junto comigo. Ergui meu quadril, retirando a única peça de roupa que nos separava.

Seu corpo estava em chamas junto com o meu. Seu cheiro me dominava enquanto nossas bocas se tocavam com urgência.

Um tremor correu pelo meu corpo quando minha ereção tocou seu centro úmido. Alice mordeu meu lábio inferior em reflexo, e eu voltei a ficar sentado com ela sobre mim.

Nossos corpos estavam colados. Completamente juntos. Nossos olhos estavam fixos um no outro enquanto nossos suspiros ofegantes se misturavam. Alice ergueu seu quadril, preenchendo-se lentamente com meu membro.

Minhas mãos lhe sustentavam enquanto ela cerrava os olhos e mordia os lábios. Suas pernas se cruzaram em minhas costas quando ela estava sentada completamente em meu colo, nossos corpos finalmente unidos.

Minha respiração travada na garganta saia entre meus dentes trincados quando ela começou a se mover sobre mim. Sua pele em constante fricção com a minha.

Alice fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto eu me movimentava por baixo dela.

Minhas mãos estavam espalmadas em suas costas. Alisando, apertando e a puxando cada vez mais de encontro ao meu corpo.

Meu coração pulsava rápido, como todo eu corpo estava acelerado. Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, inalando o cheiro de sua pele para dentro do meu organismo.

-Jasper... ah, Jasper! – ela murmurou enquanto puxava meus cabelos levemente.

-Você é... – minha voz se perdeu enquanto ela apertou meu membro dentro de sua intimidade. – completa e finalmente minha Alice! – sussurrei enquanto beijava sua pele, já salgada pelas gotas de suor que escorriam de sua face.

-Alice. – gemi, sentindo meu corpo se contorcer. – Alice. – minha voz se perdendo enquanto eu fechava meus olhos e jogava minha cabeça para trás, aproveitando as ondas de calor que me envolviam enquanto todos os meus músculos tremiam e se contraiam.

Soltei meu corpo no colchão, puxando-a junto para cima de meu peito. Minha respiração rápida se acalmava aos poucos enquanto ela estava ali, ainda sobre mim e apoiada em meu corpo. Permaneci dentro dela, sem conseguir se quer me mover por longos minutos.

Seus dedos brincavam sobre meu peito, na altura de meu coração que ainda batia rápido.

-Esta tão acelerado. – ela sussurrou passando seus lábios por minha pele.

Um arrepio passou por meu corpo enquanto novamente eu sentia cada fibra de meu ser vibrando por ela.

" _Houve um tempo  
Em que eu não tinha nada a dar.  
Eu precisava de um abrigo contra a tempestade na qual estava,  
E, quando tudo ficou pesado demais,  
Você carregou meu peso.  
E eu quero abraçar você  
E eu quero dizer..."  
_

Troquei nossas posições, colocando-a sobre o colchão e segurando o peso de meu corpo sobre o dela.

Meus lábios encontraram suavemente os seus. Nossas línguas novamente juntas, tranqüilas. Aos poucos, desci meus beijos para seu pescoço, rumando seu pescoço. Desci por seu colo, para repetir seu gesto e lhe beijei a peito na altura do coração, sentindo-o pulsar em meus lábios. Sorri, sentindo-me novamente desejoso demais por ela. Por seu corpo. Carinho. Amor.

Mordisquei a pele sensível de seus seios, fazendo-a arquear contra mim enquanto provava seu sabor.

Minha língua brincava entre o vale de seu ventre. Ora beijava, ora mordiscava. Ou apenas só inalava seu aroma.

As reações de nossos corpos eram completamente sincronizadas. E ela me desejava com o mesmo fervor que eu a queria. Outra vez.  
_"Que você é tudo o que eu preciso.  
Por você, eu me desfaço da minha alma.  
Você me vê, me ama  
Exatamente do jeito que sou.  
Por você, eu sou um homem melhor.  
Eu disse que você é a razão  
De tudo o que faço.  
Eu ficaria perdido, tão perdido sem você. "_

Amei Alice durante aquela noite inteira. Seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente bem no meu para que deixarmos de presenciar o momento de êxtase. A cada beijo, a cada toque a intensidade se aumentava, inflando e alimentando cada vez mais a chama que queimava em nossos peitos.

Eu adorei seu corpo como um pintor adora sua obra ainda fresca. Ela era minha. Só e somente, minha. E isso me deixava completamente hipnotizado.

O cheiro de sua pele, o calor de seu corpo. A maciez de seus lábios.

Tudo naquela pequena e maravilhosa mulher me era apelativo e sedutor.

A forma que ela se movimentava sob meu corpo, ou como ela me chamava em meio a suspiros longos e gemidos contidos. Ou apenas o jeito que ela me olhava, enquanto passava a seus dedos pelos meus cabelos, úmidos de suor.

Eu a amava, por mais que isso fosse repetitivo. E ver seu sorriso após sentir-se completa por mim, apenas confirmava e aumentava esse fato, se possível.

_"Sob as estrelas,  
Na margem do oceano,  
Não há ninguém em volta,  
Ninguém além de você e eu.  
Nós conversaríamos por horas  
Enquanto o tempo passava.  
Eu poderia ficar aqui eternamente  
E preservar você desse jeito."_

O céu já começava a clarear quando Alice finalmente pegou no sono em meus braços. Seu corpo pequeno e delicado encolhido na frente do meu. Completamente nu.

Envolvi sua cintura, colando suas costas em meu peito e afundando minha cabeça em seu pescoço, respirei fundo. Ela encolheu os ombros, e se aconchegou mais em meu peito.

Beijei seu ombro, e cai no sono logo em seguida. Meu corpo estava completamente acabado. E eu estava inteiramente feliz por isso.

Porque você é tudo o que eu preciso.  
Por você, eu me desfaço da minha alma.  
Você me vê, me ama  
Exatamente do jeito que sou.  
Por você, eu sou um homem melhor.  
Eu disse que você é a razão  
De tudo o que faço.  
Eu ficaria perdido, tão perdido sem você.

Abri meus olhos horas depois. Minha visão embaçada se focou no exato momento que suas esmeraldas sorriram para mim. Ela já estava acordada e sua mão brincava com um cacho de meu cabelo que estava caído em meu rosto.

Sorri, colando nossos lábios novamente. E de novo. E mais uma vez.

Ela riu. E sua risada cristalina me despertou.

Sorri, alisando suas bochechas e a trazendo mais para perto, puxando sua perna para cima da minha para que ficássemos o mais próximo o possível.

-Bom dia. – sussurrei em uma voz rouca.

-Bom dia, Jasper. – ela me respondeu radiante. – Meu amor. Meu anjo.

Seus lábios voltaram para os meus, e novamente eu me entregava a ela. A todo seu amor.

E seria assim, daqui pra frente. Eu e ela, e nada que eu pudesse deixar interferir.

Eu a protegeria, eu sentia que eu faria isso.

Eu seria seu anjo, até o ultimo de nossos dias.

Eu seria seu marido. Seu homem. Seu amante. Seu amigo.

Eu seria tudo que ela mais precisasse.

Por que era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, afinal.

Ela era tudo que eu conhecia, e tudo que eu queria. Depois de anos andando sozinho, Alice, única e exclusivamente Alice, me deu razão e esperança para viver.

E aqui estava eu. Vivo. Por ela. Por nós.

Ela era minha protetora.

Minha vida.

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! o

ultimo capitulo oficial. coomofas? YSAGGYSAGYSAGYSAUSAHUHSAHUSA

Espero que vocês gostem de verdade, pq eu gostei! x)

Comentem, ja que estamos nos ultimos momentos.

Semana que vem, uma surpresa pra vocês!

beijos.

Drigo.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

*./Main#CommMsgs?cmm=93907350&tid=5379825487530665623&na=2&nst=6


	21. Capitulo 19

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ta acabandooooooooooooooo! ;~ Não se esqueçam da musica ali com o link do iutubil!_

* * *

**Capitulo 19 – Extra **

"_Hás de ter ainda o intenso olhar que me entendia, as curvas amorosas da boca que chamou meu nome, as belas, inquietas mãos que ardiam nas minhas..." - Lya Luft_

**_.com/watch?v=F5dIWwk2TvY_**

_**Alice Pov.**_

"_Você tem mágica na ponta dos dedos  
Está vazando por toda a minha pele  
Toda vez que eu me aproximo de você  
Você me deixa fraca com a maneira  
Em que olho dentro desses olhos"  
_

Seus braços fortes me seguravam por baixo de meus joelhos e de minhas costas enquanto ele subia os degraus rumo ao _nosso_ quarto. Seus olhos cristalinos eram fixos nos meus enquanto o campo que nos envolvia me fazia esquecer de tudo.

Seus lábios cheios e firmes me presenteavam a cada segundo com um beijo rápido, fazendo minha barriga formigar de ansiedade. Minha respiração se acelerando enquanto ele apenas acarinhava minha boca com a sua.

O corredor passou por nós como um borrão e quando me dei conta, ele já inclinava meu corpo para me por de pé no quarto perfumado.

Abracei sua cintura, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito e ouvindo seu coração acelerado se harmonizar com o meu. As varias rosas amarelas espalhadas pelo quarto iluminando o ambiente.

"Obrigada por não esquecer desse detalhe, Bells" – agradeci mentalmente enquanto lembrava da tarde em que contara para ela que fora a primeira vez que Jasper deixara uma flor no travesseiro ao lado do meu.

Sorri abertamente, encarando sua face hipnotizada enquanto seus olhos atentos corriam por todo o cômodo.

"_Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto  
Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque  
Acorde-me com os seus lábios  
Chegue até mim por cima  
Sim  
Eu preciso de você"  
_

Ele selou nossos lábios quando viu que eu o observava. O vento frio tocou minhas bochechas quentes por conta da janela da varanda aberta.

Envolvi seu pescoço em um abraço, me esticando na ponta de meus pés enquanto beijava seu maxilar e queixo.

-Eu já volto. – sussurrei, deslizando minha mão por seu peito e envolvendo sua cintura em um novo abraço.

Ele afagou minhas costas e beijou minha cabeça.

-Estarei te esperando. – ele respondeu em meu ouvido roucamente, afrouxando o abraço me deixando ir.

Respirei fundo tentando controlar os leves tremores de meu corpo.

Ele havia me arrepiado completamente. E eu tinha gostado disso.

Segui para o banheiro enquanto ele caminhava pelo quarto. Antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim, pude vê-lo deitar na cama grande no centro do quarto e fechar os olhos, sorrindo.

O baque da porta fora surdo. Encostei-me na madeira assim que a fechei. Minha imagem pequena refletida no imenso espelho a minha frente. Sorri, fazendo com as lagrimas emocionadas escorressem por minha bochecha.

Como eu estava feliz. E como eu o amava.

Olhei a longa camisola de seda que estava pendurada ao lado da moldura cor de bronze do espelho. Ela era linda.

Me despi do longo e bufante vestido, mirando cada centímetro de meu corpo pálido ficar exposto na imagem a minha frente. Envolvi meus seios com meus braços enquanto um pequeno flash de anos atrás tomou minha atenção.

Jasper já me vira assim, tão vulnerável uma vez, e mesmo assim seu corpo quente aqueceu o meu. Protegeu-me.

Maneei minha cabeça, dispersando as lembranças e novamente deixando seu sorriso largo me tomar enquanto o tecido gelado tocava minha pele quente.

Rodei a frente do longo espelho, vendo o vestido completamente branco acompanhar meu movimento. Alisei o meu ventre, fazendo com que o contato gélido se contrapusesse a minha pele já em chamas.

Estava pronta. Finalmente pronta para Jasper.

Abri a porta lentamente, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem enquanto o quarto aparecia em minha frente. Por um momento, um sentimento de apreensão me tomou ao não vê-lo sobre a cama.

Meus olhos correram rapidamente pelo quarto, vendo suas peças já no chão, roubando minha respiração.

Ele já estava... – meu pensamento foi interrompido quando vi sua silhueta apoiada no balcão da varanda do quarto.

Os músculos de seus ombros largos estavam tensos enquanto cada linha de seu corpo aprisionava meu olhar, guiando-me por toda a extensão de sua coluna.

Quando percebi que prendi a respiração em minha garganta pela visão privilegiada da fina calça que ele usava eu caminhei em sua direção, sentindo todo meu corpo se esquentar com cada movimento.

Senti seus pelos finos e loiros se arrepiarem com o contato gelado de minha camisola em sua pele quente. Levei minhas mãos a sua barriga, acariciando os músculos contraídos que encontrei ali, subindo para seu peito logo em seguida.

Beijei demoradamente suas costas, deixando beijos molhados em cada centímetro de pele que eu alcançava.

Ele se virou para mim, me grudando a seu corpo enquanto seus olhos fitava desejosos meu corpo. Quando seus olhos voltaram para os meus, senti minhas pernas amolecerem, me segurando mais em seu corpo para não cair. Ele me beijou urgentemente, enquanto erguia meu corpo, envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura.

Agarrei seu cabelo enquanto o beijo se tornava cada vez mais sedento e desejoso. Eu respirava rápido e entrecortado enquanto sentia sua excitação crescer contra meu corpo.

"_Eu me lembro do jeito que você se mexia  
Você está dançando facilmente nos meus sonhos  
Esta me atingindo mais forte e mais forte  
Com todos os seus sorrisos  
Você é loucamente gentil no jeito de beijar"_

_  
_Ele me deitou na cama, cortando nossos beijos para me observar. Seus olhos analisaram meu corpo despindo-me de maneira lenta e prazerosamente. Seu rosto se aproximou de meu pescoço, inalando meu perfume antes de beijar minha pele.

Novamente meus dedos se entrelaçaram em seus cabelos macios.

-Eu te amo, Alice. – ele falou baixinho em meu ouvido, fazendo com que um gemido saísse de minha garganta sem que eu pudesse evitar.

Suas mãos grandes escorregaram pela lateral de meu corpo, indo até a faixa que ajustava minha camisola na cintura, desfazendo o laço em seguida.

Ele me colocou de joelhos, me abraçando e capturando meus lábios. Seus dedos tiravam a peça de meu corpo com uma sensualidade e calma que eu não conseguia sequer demonstrar.

Ele beijou meu ombro enquanto suas mãos envolviam meu seio, arrepiando meu corpo inteiro quando seus dedos acariciaram lentamente meus mamilos.

Ele me grudou mais ao seu corpo, se possível, enquanto beijava a pele exposta de meu ombro.

Após deslizar a camisola por meu corpo, senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e ele apenas sorriu em resposta, colocando seu rosto quente em meu ventre e beijando minha barriga, respirando em minha pele, arrepiando-me novamente.

Ele me puxou, roçando meu corpo completamente no dele enquanto me sentava sobre seu colo. O abracei apertado quando o senti retirando a única peça que nos separava.

Nosso beijo era sôfrego enquanto seu corpo queimava junto com o meu.

Mordi seu lábio quando senti seu membro tocar minha intimidade. Ele tremeu sob mim, prendendo sua respiração e me puxando para ele, posicionando-se em minha entrada.

Prendi a respiração enquanto sentia seu membro deslizava para dentro de meu corpo. Suas mãos seguravam meu quadril enquanto ouvia minha respiração sair ofegante por meus lábios presos em meu dente. Minha visão estava um pouco turva, por conta de meus olhos quase fechados. Quando senti que seu corpo tocava o meu completamente, envolvi minhas pernas em suas costas, esperando que a dor aguda se aliviasse.

Comecei a me movimentar sobre ele quando percebi sua respiração acelerada. Fechei meus olhos e deixei que meu corpo agisse por si só, dando prazer ao homem que eu amava.

Ele acariciava minhas costas. Ora apertando minha pele, ora me puxando mais para seu corpo. Eu estava em completo êxtase, agora que a dor se diminuíra e os arrepios tomavam meu corpo.

Ele escondeu seu rosto em meu pescoço, respirando pesadamente ali.

-Jasper... ah, Jasper! – gemi enquanto puxava seus cabelos, tentando aliviar a contração de todos os meus músculos..

-Você é... – ele começou a falar, perdendo a voz enquanto eu sentia meu ápice chegar e o apertava dentro de mim. – completa e finalmente minha Alice! – ele disse enquanto beijava minha pele.

-Alice. – ele gemeu gutural enquanto os espasmos o controlavam. – Alice. – ele sussurrou enquanto de olhos fechados se entregava ao prazer junto comigo.

Senti meu corpo amolecer enquanto ele se soltava no colchão, trazendo-me para seu peito. Comecei a brincar com os poucos pelos que tinha em seu peito enquanto ouvia seu coração ainda acelerado. A minha respiração estava igualmente rápida, acelerando a circulação de meu sangue.

-Esta tão acelerado. – sussurrei, beijando a altura de seu coração.

Ele se jogou sobre mim, trocando nossas posições e me colocando deitada. Ele me beijou novamente, envolvendo nossas línguas em um beijo tranqüilo. Lentamente desceu seus lábios por meu pescoço, rumo ao meu colo.

Ele repetiu meu gesto, beijando minha pele em cima de meu coração acelerado. Sorri, vendo-o novamente me desejar.

Ele mordeu levemente a pele de meu seio, tirando minhas costas do colchão e me fazendo suspirar alto por conta de sua boca.

Ele deslizava sua língua por toda meu corpo. Me beijando, mordiscando e principalmente me fazendo suspirar.

Senti que ele cobria meu corpo com o seu logo em seguida, me fazendo sua novamente. Eu apenas me enlacei novamente em seu corpo, demonstrando como eu o queria também.

"_Oh baby, eu preciso de você  
Me veja do jeito que eu te vejo  
Ame-me bem acordado no meio dos meus sonhos_

_Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto  
Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque  
Acorde-me com os seus lábios  
Chegue até mim por cima"  
_

Jasper possuiu meu corpo carinhosa e desejosamente durante toda aquela noite. Suas mãos quentes e grandes me acariciavam juntamente com seus lábios úmidos enquanto eu implorava por ele. Seu sorriso e o calor de seus olhos preenchiam cada espaço dentro de meu coração, me fazendo cada minuto mais e mais dele. Eu o amava, e isso apenas era o bastante para que eu pudesse me sentir inteiramente sua.

Os primeiros raios de sol já deixavam o céu azul com tons rosados do amanhecer. Ele abraçou minhas costas, respirando fundo em meu cangote enquanto meus olhos pesavam, me levando a inconsciência levemente em seu abraço.

Acordei quase que imediatamente. Era como se eu tivesse acabado de fechar os olhos. Mas o sol parecia já estar se pondo quando minha visão ficou clara.

Me virei de frente para ele, vendo sua face tranqüila. Seus olhos fechados, seu cabelo amassado no travesseiro. Sua boca levemente aberta enquanto os poucos pelos cresciam em seu maxilar.

E como na primeira vez que eu o vi, seus olhos azuis se abriram me fitando. Novamente sorri, lembrando de como novamente Jasper me fazia inteira.

"_Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto  
Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque_

_Chegue mais perto por cima  
Sim"_

Ele pareceu despertar, e sorrindo me beijou por diversas vezes seguidas, estalando nossos lábios com diversão.

Eu ri livremente. Ele me encarou com seus olhos brilhando e um sorriso pequeno no rosto. Seus dedos acariciaram minha bochecha e logo em seguida colocou minha perna sobre sua coxa forte.

-Bom dia. – ele sussurrou sonolento para mim.

-Bom dia, Jasper. – respondi sem conseguir controlar minha felicidade. – Meu amor. Meu anjo.

Nos beijamos outra vez, e me entreguei a ele novamente, nos tornando unidos e únicos por mais um momento.

E era isso que eu desejava com cada fibra de meu ser.

Ser completamente dele, e tê-lo completamente pra mim.

* * *

Ok!

Ok!

Ok!

Eu sei que eu atrasei DOIS dias a postagem aqui, mas eu posso me explicar. Eu acho. RSRSRSRS. Na sexta feira, assim que eu terminei de postar no orkut, eu tive que sair correndo pra assistir um filme pra fazer trabalho E dormir cedo, porque no sabado tinha uma prova pela manha. Daaai, no sabado fui fazer a prova /creio eu que fui bem. E passei a tarde meio vegetando. A noooite, fui numa festiinha HSAUHSAHUASHUSAHU dancei pouco, e cheguei pior que o bagaço da cana de açucar(?). E bom, to postando hoje de manha! ;D

E siim, esse é o ultimo capitulo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Mas eu nao consigo por fim.

Nao sei nem se eu vou por no epilogo!

Eu quero que essa fic seja eterna, comofas?

Bom meninas /não sei se eu tenho leitores, creio que nao. , espero que vocês gostem...

E comentem

Reviews é ali embaixo! *cara de cachorro pidão*


	22. Epilogo

O ultimo gente! O ULTIMO *chora* não se esqueçam das musicas, sao super importantes e vocÊs sabem disso!

* * *

**Epilogo.**

"_Todos nós temos nossas máquinas de tempo. Algumas nos levam de volta, elas são chamadas recordações. Algumas nos levam adiante, elas são chamadas sonhos." - Jeremy Irons _

_**.com/watch?v=Z76I0-NGESk**_

"_And if I stumble_

_And if I stall_

_And if I slit now_

_And if I should fall_

_And if I cant be all that I could be_

_Will you, will you wait for me"_

O tempo correu rápido, inquieto. Alice e eu já havíamos nos casado há algumas décadas. Quatro e mais alguns anos para ser exatos.

Ela continuava pequena, delicada e encantadora desde o dia em que coloquei meus olhos em sua face. E eu? Eu continuava a protegê-la, como fiz por toda minha vida.

Lembro-me que Edward e Bella ganharam sua filha nos primeiros meses após eu e Alice estarmos juntos. Reneesme, a adorável garota de cabelos cor de fogo e sardinhas no rosto era encantadora. Teimosa como Bella, companheira como Edward.

Esme e Carlisle continuaram como o casal perfeito que eram. A compaixão de Esme continuava intacta e permanentemente palpável ao seu redor, enquanto a seriedade e sabedoria ainda envolviam Carlisle como uma áurea. Eles estavam conosco até poucos anos atrás. Quando partiram.

Joseph e eu ainda nos comunicamos vez ou outra. Porem, ele fora com Heloisa para a Europa. A Itália clamava por ele.

Alice e eu vivemos nossa vida como um casal apaixonado poderia viver. Amando-nos. Ela estava adormecida em meus braços até poucos momentos atrás, enquanto sentia sua respiração leve tocar minha pele enquanto seu corpo frágil tremulava em meu abraço.

Sua saúde estava me preocupando. Ela estava tão cansada. Tão quieta. Isso fazia meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

Minhas pálpebras pesavam, transformando a missão de guardar seu sono quase impossível de se sustentar. Aos poucos, o cansaço me vencia, mergulhando-me em uma inconsciência sem sonhos. Ela nao me levou até que eu pudesse gravar a imagem do sorriso pequeno em seus lábios rachados e de seu rosto eternamente infantil com traços da idade avançada que nos encontrávamos.

"_Cause everywhere I seem to be_

_I am only passing through_

_I dream these days about t__he sea_

_Always wake up feeling blue_

_Wishing I could dream of you"_

Não sei exatamente por quanto tempo permaneci adormecido. O suficiente, talvez, para sentir o pânico transpirar por meus poros quando abri meus olhos.

_Eles _estavam aqui.

Rosalie e Emmett estavam em frente a minha cama. Rosalie, exuberante como me lembrava da única vez que a vi, ainda quando era um anjo protetor. Seus cabelos loiros caiam por seus ombros enquanto um sorriso brincava em seus lábios vermelhos.

Emmett a envolvia protetoramente pelas costas, com seu queixo apoiado em seu ombro enquanto seus olhos me encaravam fixamente. Ele também exibia um sorriso, formando as covinhas em suas bochechas, como no nosso primeiro encontro.

O que eles estavam fazendo ali?

_**.com/watch?v=4NZZ6tXCuO8**_

"_When you're dreamin' with a broken heart_

_**Quando você está sonhando com o coração partido**__  
The wakin' up is the hardest part _

_**Acordar é a parte mais difícil**__  
you roll outta bed and down on your knees  
__**Você rola pra fora da cama e cai sobre seus joelhos**_

_and, for a moment, you can hardly breath  
__**E por um momento você mal pode respirar**__"_

Permaneci em silencio enquanto os dois me observavam com seus sorrisos brilhantes. O sol que entrava pela janela iluminava o corpo deles, deixando-os com o ar mais angelical possível. Eu sentia meu peito ofegar, com a mesma urgência e dor que eu já pude sentir em minha vida. Meus olhos corriam rapido pelo quarto, enquanto eu tentava me impedir de deixa-los cair em meus braços.

Eu não sentia mais sua respiração. Muito menos a sensação de seu corpo quente contra o meu. Isso não podia ta acontecendo. Ela não poderia...

"_wondering "was she really here?"_

_**Pensado: "ela realmente esteve aqui?"**__  
__"is she standing in my room?"  
__**"Ela está de pé em meu quarto?**__  
no she's not, cuz she's gone_

_**Não está não, porque ela se foi.**__  
gone gone gone gone gone  
__**Foi foi foi foi foi"**_

-Jasper. – sua voz tilintou em meus ouvidos, fazendo que eu olhasse para o outro lado do quarto, ao meu lado da cama. Ela estava de pé, ali. Em minha frente. Sua face, agora rejuvenescida, tinha um brilho quase ofuscante.

Seus lábios mantinham um sorriso emocionado, simples. Suas mãos estavam cruzadas na frente do pequeno corpo, e eu podia sentir ainda meu coração socando minhas costelas.

-Alice... – pude ouvir minha voz embargada ecoar pelo quarto. Eu já sentia minha garganta travada.

-Se acalme, Jasper. – Emmett advertiu ainda abraçado a Rosalie. – Se acalme.

Virei meu rosto em sua direção, sentindo meus olhos quase pulando para fora de meu rosto. Como ele podia me pedir para ficar calmo, vendo uma Alice completamente diferente daquela que não respirava mais em meus braços?

_  
"When you're dreamin with a broken heart  
__**Quando você está sonhando com o coração partido**_

_The givin up is the hard__est part  
__**Desistir é a parte mais difícil**_

_she takes you in with her cryin eyes  
__**Ela te leva com seus olhos de choro**_

_then all at once you have to say goodbye  
__**Então de uma vez você tem que dizer adeus"**_

O desespero corria por meu corpo em ondas, como aquelas que eu conseguia reproduzir anos atrá que ninguém me explicava o que estava acontecendo?

-Jasper? – Alice me chamou novamente, com suas sobrancelhas franzidas e um olhar reprovador em seu rosto de menina. – Por que esta com essa cara tão preocupada?

Como? Como eu poderia estar vendo-a assim? Tão estonteante e deslumbrante?

Minha cabeça rodava enquanto eu sentia minha respiração cada vez mais ofegante.

Alice se aproximou da cama, segurando minha mão na sua e produzindo os mesmos arrepios que eu produzia em seu corpo quando eu ainda era um... _anjo._

A situação era tão obvia diante de mim, que eu não queria assimilar. Joguei minhas pernas para fora da cama, sentindo a leveza de meus gestos com o movimento e cobrindo meu rosto com minhas mãos. Alice se fora? Partira para sempre, sem mim? Isso me parecia tão injusto...

"_wondering "could you stand my love?"  
__**Pensando: "você pode ficar, meu amor?"**_

_will you wake up by my side  
__**Você vai acordar ao meu lado?**_

_no she can't, cuz she's gone  
__**Não ela não pode, porque ela se foi.**_

_gone gone gone gone gone_

_**Foi foi foi foi foi"**_

Sentia as lagrimas quentes novamente molharem minha face. Ela estava sendo tão egoísta em me deixar sem ela, depois de tudo.

-Amor... – sua voz infantil falou perto de meu ouvido enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos. – Jasper... – ela pediu.

Maneei minha cabeça, enterrando-a mais ainda em minhas palmas. Isso não podia ta acontecendo.

-Jasper! – ela falou mais alto, pondo-se de pé a minha frente. – Levanta!

Respirei fundo, me envergonhando por esta chorando como uma criança, e ergui meus olhos entre os dedos.

Ela estava parada em minha frente, com um sorriso no rosto e com as mãos na cintura. Ela maneava a cabeça, mordendo os lábios para não rir.

-Olhe para você, Jasper. – Rosalie sussurrou de seu lugar, na ponta da cama. – Não percebeu ainda o que esta acontecendo?

-Rose... - Emmett advertiu.

-O que? - ela perguntou ofendida. - Deixar ele chorando não vai adiantar em nada. - disse cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado, irritada.

Pude sentir meu rosto ainda mais quente, sentindo meu sangue concentrar completamente em minha face. Com as sobrancelhas ainda franzidas, desci meus olhos para o meu próprio corpo, espantando-me com que eu estava vendo.

_"Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand  
__**Agora eu tenho que adormecer com rosas em minhas mãos?**_

_do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand  
__**Tenho que adormecer com rosas em minhas mãos?**_

_do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand  
__**Tenho que adormecer com rosas em minhas mãos?**_

_do i have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hand  
__**Tenho que adormecer com rosas em minhas mãos?**"_

Minha respiração se perdeu quando vi que eu também havia mudado. Muito.

Olhei para Alice com meus olhos arregalados, e um sorriso ameaçando rasgar meu rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto seu corpo inteiro reluzia a luz do sol.

-Eu não deixaria você sozinho, Jasper. Nunca! – ela sussurrou em meu peito, após eu levantar rapidamente e a capturar em meus braços. – Você entendeu?

Balancei minha cabeça, com meus lábios em seus cabelos curtos. Ouvi alguns murmúrios de Emmett e Rosalie, antes de abraçá-la mais apertado em meus braços.

-Vamos, Rose. – Emmett insistiu. – Eles ainda precisam de mais tempo. Jasper... – ele me chamou. – Aproveite. – sorriu, dando a mão para Rosalie e sumindo diante de nossos olhos.

"Aproveite" – suas palavras permaneceram em minha mente, e quando me virei para Alice, ela sorria, concordando com a cabeça.

-Eu te amo, Jasper. – ela sussurrou, antes de me empurrar na cama.

Senti meu corpo cair no colchão com um solavanco. Mãos quentes tocavam meu rosto enquanto eu não conseguia me mover, ou abrir meus olhos.

_"baby would you get them if i did  
__**Você as pegaria se eu fizesse isso?**_

_no you wont, cuz you're gone  
__**Não pegaria não, porque você se foi.**_

_gone gone gone gone gone  
__**Foi foi foi foi foi**"_

Acordei assustado, sentindo o suor cobrir meu rosto. Alice estava do meu lado, com seu rosto apoiado em seu mão enquanto o cotovelo sustentava seu corpo no travesseiro. Com seu sorriso infantil nos lábios, ela me olhava enquanto Reneesme pulava do outro lado da cama.

Os cabelos vermelhos saltavam em cachos junto com seu corpo pequeno. Respirei profundamente, apertando meus olhos e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-O que você estava _sonhando_? – ela me perguntou, brincando com um cacho de meu cabelo. – Você resmungou, chorou, riu. Fiquei preocupada.

_Sonhando._

_"Aproveite!"_

_"Não deixaria você sozinho, Jasper. Nunca!"_

Abri meus lábios com velocidade, envolvendo sua cintura e a puxando para cima de mim, beijando sua face macia com todo carinho que eu podia.

Passei minhas mãos por seus cabelos pretos, riscando desenhos imagináveis em sua bochecha macia.

-O que foi? – ela me perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Eu ri, pura e cristalinamente. Meu riso ocupando o cômodo inteiro. Reneesme me acompanhou, sem saber exatamente o porque.

-Eu te amo. – sorri, puxando seus lábios para um beijo terno. Profundo.

A menina de cabelos vermelhos limpou a garganta, fazendo eu rir novamente. Olhei para os olhos verdes de Alice e suspirei, completamente apaixonado e perdido em seus olhos límpidos.

Deus, eu a amava. Muito. E eu aproveitaria cada segundo de minha vida ao seu lado.

_  
"When you're dreamin with a broken heart  
__**Quando você está sonhando com o coração partido**_

_the wakin up is the hardes__t part_

_**Acordar é a parte mais difícil.**"_

_**Fim.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Acabou, pessoal.

É isso ae! *funga*

Espero que tenham gostado, de verdade mesmo. Eu adorei escrever essa fic para vocês, e desejo que vocês tenham o mesmo prazer que eu tive em lê-la. MESMO, MESMO, MESMO.

Nao sabem como doeu colocar esse 'fim' ai no final, mas eu consegui. Mais um projeto concluido. Isso me deixa muuito contente.

Bom, é isso.

O que eu posso fazer agora é agradecer cada review, agradecer a cada leitora, agradecer a cada elogio e a cada critica.

MUITO OBRIGADO por tudo, meninas!

;D

Beijãao, Drigo.


End file.
